Unintentional Occurrences
by AmJay5785
Summary: An AU story that revolves around Jason Morgan, mob enforcer to Sonny Corinthos, and Elizabeth Webber, the new chick in town.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Cardboard Juice Boxes**

**Part One**

All she had to do was go inside, get her breakfast, pay, go back outside, and make it to her interview in time. It was easy enough. Anyone could do it. So why, just like everything in her life, did Elizabeth find a way to screw that up? How hard was it to get a cup of hot chocolate and a muffin to-go?

Sitting in one of the most expensive penthouse living rooms she had ever entered, Elizabeth realized that it was damn near impossible.

The morning had started out like every other morning since she had arrived at Port Charles. The only difference was that she had an interview to go to. She had been in Port Charles for three weeks and after many hours of calling, she finally found a place that would grant her an interview. Not many places were willing to hire a person with an art major having little to no previous experiences in the work industry.

After rummaging through her refrigerator and finding nothing to calm her rumbling stomach, Elizabeth decided she had enough time to stop by Kelly's diner and grab something really quick to eat in her car on the way to the art gallery. She calculated it perfectly in her mind. Five minute drive to Kelly's, ten minutes to order, wait, and receive her order, than another fifteen minutes to drive to the gallery, giving her ten minutes to spare.

After she ordered her muffin, she realized that she was actually ahead of schedule, a few extra minutes to compose herself before she met with the director of the gallery. She just didn't know at the time that those few extra minutes would cause her so much trouble.

One second she was sitting at the counter waiting for her order, and the next she was fighting off men twice her size. She didn't know why she did it, couldn't fathom what went through her mind to cause such craziness, but she did do it, and it was crazy.

She was sitting at the counter, minding her own business when she glanced up and saw a little girl standing outside by herself. She continued to watch the girl for several minutes before she decided to go outside and see why she was by herself. Elizabeth signaled to her waitress that she would be right back and walked outside to the courtyard, approaching the little girl with caution.

She looked lost and scared clutching her juice box in her tiny hands. Elizabeth did all that she could to reassure the little girl, but before she knew it, her reassurances that everything would be fine meant nothing. In a flash, men in expensive suits bombarded the two. They grabbed the little girl first, and when Elizabeth tried to fight the men off, stop them from taking the little girl, they grabbed her also. She shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have been that crazy to think she could fight off two men. But she still did it, and it resulted with her ending up in a mess of trouble.

She didn't know what was happening, couldn't see much as one of the men threw her over his shoulder and raced to his awaiting car. Just as they were about to enter the car with her kicking and screaming the entire way, a shot rang through the air and Elizabeth found herself on the ground next to the car with a nasty bump on her head and the man on top of her.

It took all but one second for her to scramble off of the ground, out from under the man who was probably bleeding to death, and away from the car. She was about to run back inside of Kelly's when she thought about the little girl who was also grabbed by the men. She hesitated long enough to look back at the car, see a different man grab the girl from the car, and make his way to a different car. Before she could make any attempt to save herself or the girl, Elizabeth was being grabbed again. A leather encased hand covered her mouth just as a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist.

She didn't have a chance to scream, never even had a chance to fight off the man. All she knew was that instead of heading back to the car that she was first headed to, the man hauled her to a different car. She was thrown into the backseat with the little girl and before the door even closed behind her, the car began to move. In the ride in the car, Elizabeth did everything she could to keep herself calm. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she had been kidnapped along with the little girl who sat next to her. She tried to clear her mind, and when she did, she jumped into action.

Elizabeth looked out the window to see any passing landmarks that would be helpful to her in the future, but instead of seeing anything outside the car, she only saw her reflection. The windows were tinted so black that she couldn't see anything outside. Even though the car was moving, she tried to open both doors, both ending in the same result, locked with no way to open from the inside.

Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth decided to talk to the little girl. She found out that her name was Kristina and that she was four years old. Elizabeth was about to try and get more information out of the girl, but before she could, the car stopped and the door was thrown open. Elizabeth's first reaction was to scramble away from the man, but when she tried to shield Kristina, the little girl surprised her by jumping over her and into the man's arms yelling "Uncle Jason!"

Elizabeth watched as the man closed his eyes and squeezed Kristina before he handed her to the man behind him and reached inside the car. He held his hand out to her and looked at her with the most capturing blue eyes that Elizabeth had ever seen. He didn't grab her, didn't force her out of the car. He just held his hand out and waited for her to take it. She was too mesmerized by his blue depths at the time to realize that when she placed her hand in his, it was the same man that grabbed her after she fell down. But once he helped her out of the car, something clicked in her mind and she began to struggle against him.

She kicked him, tried to pull from his stern grasp, even made it two feet away from him when he grabbed her from behind again, only this time he didn't cover her mouth. Both of his strong arms were wrapped around her and when she began to squirm against him again, he spoke for the first time.

"Whoa, whoa, just… would you… Ow! Calm down!" He removed one arm from around her waist and began to rub his jaw, easing the pain her head caused when she smacked the back of it against him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to calm down."

When he felt her calm down, he began to slowly remove both of his arms from around her. But before he had his arms away from her completely, he felt her tighten up again, preparing to make a run for it.

For the second time that day, Elizabeth found herself thrown over someone's shoulder. She yelled at him to put her down, demanded that he let her go. But once they entered the elevator and he still refused to put her down, Elizabeth stopped her fight and enjoyed the view. For a few seconds she allowed herself to forget that the man who held her kidnapped her, and she found herself staring at his well defined butt.

He wore dark blue jeans, and he wore them well.

She clenched her fingers into his black t-shirt as she continued her observation of his backside. When he hoisted her higher on his shoulder, she felt the muscles in his back and shoulder roll with his movements.

She was snapped out of her memories when a glass of water was placed in front of her face. She looked up at Jason, back towards the glass, then at Jason again, not once attempting to grab the glass.

"It's just water." She still made no move to take it. "Fine, I'll just leave it here in case you want it."

After he placed the drink on the coffee table in front of the couch she sat on, Elizabeth eyed the glass with trepidation. It had been about half an hour since Jason had dropped her off of his shoulder and on the couch she now sat on. He asked her if she needed anything, and when she just stared at him with angry eyes, he shrugged his shoulders and walked away telling her that once Sonny made it home, everything would be explained to her.

She didn't know who the hell this Sonny was, but she already hated him. What the hell did he want with her? All she wanted to do was get breakfast and make it to her interview. But no, Jason and this… this Sonny guy had to ruin her day, ruin all of her plans.

Her stomach growled, letting her know that not only did these men make her miss her interview, but they also made her miss breakfast. Eyeing the water again, she glanced up to see Jason sitting at the desk with his back to her going over something. She looked at the water again, once more at Jason, and then quickly reached for the glass taking long, greedy gulps of the water.

She tried to set the water down without making a sound, but when she looked up at Jason, she saw him staring at her with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "I could get you something to eat."

"No."

"I can tell that you're hungry, I'm sure Sonny-"

"I don't want anything from you or from Sonny." Sitting straighter on the couch, her eyes turned to slits. "What I want is for you to give me some damn answers. I want to go home."

He released a sigh that sounded like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it made Elizabeth's anger grow. How dare he act like he was being put out because of her? He took her from Kelly's. Threw her in a car, kidnapped her, threw her over his shoulder, and he had the nerve to act like she was _bothering_ him.

Just when she was about to snap his head off, he surprised her.

"I'm sorry you are in this situation." He stood from the desk chair and walked towards her. Hesitating before he sat down on the couch, he let out a sigh of relief when she didn't back away from him. "Things just got really complicated, and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, that much I got."

He studied her for a long time. She could see the battle in his eyes. He was deciding whether or not he should explain the situation to her, and how much he should tell her. His eyes softened after a moment, and he stretched his arm along the back of the couch. His hand brushed her shoulder and he admittedly placed his hand behind the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, another sigh escaped him as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to her.

She was staring at him, not with the anger from before, but with curiosity. Her wide dark blue eyes stared into his light blue ones. For a long moment neither talked as they continued to stare at each other. Finally reaching a decision, Jason spoke. "Those men that grabbed you, they were after Kristina. I think they grabbed you because you were there, or they confused you for her nanny."

When Elizabeth did nothing but scrunch her forehead in confusion, Jason continued. "Kristina is the daughter of a very powerful man. Her father Sonny has enemies and they were trying to take her as a way to get to him."

Tipping her head to the side, Elizabeth looked down at her water. "But they didn't have a chance to take her because you showed up and saved her." Turning her gaze back towards Jason, Elizabeth's curious gaze bore into his. "I don't get it. Why did you take me? I mean, you saved me and Kristina from those men, why did you take me here? Why not call the cops? I don't-"

"We couldn't call the cops."

"What? Why? Kristina was almost kidnapped," placing her palm flat against her chest, Elizabeth continued, "I was almost kidnapped. Well, actually, I was kidnapped by you, but that's beside the point. Your… friends daughter?" When Jason nodded his head, she went on. "Your friend's daughter was almost kidnapped, why wouldn't you call the cops?"

Sighing yet again, Jason stood up from the couch and walked towards the desk. He turned around, leaned against the side of it, and crossed his arms over his chest. Tipping his head to the side, Jason shook his head once before he turned his gaze back to her. "Sonny and I, we're not…" Dropping his hands down to his sides, Jason dropped his head to his chest and let out a curse. "We don't like the cops."

Staring at him like he had just lost his mind, Elizabeth blinked a couple of times before she stood from the couch placing her hands on her hips. "You don't like the cops? That's why you grabbed me from Kelly's after you shot…" Her mouth snapped shut and her teeth clicked. Looking at Jason with wide eyes, Elizabeth dropped back down on the couch with a plop.

When she looked away from Jason, something in Elizabeth's memory surged. She hadn't been in Port Charles for that long, but she did read the paper every morning. Looking back at Jason, Elizabeth's eyes-if at all possible-grew bigger. "Oh my… your…your… your Jason _Morgan_? And Sonny is… oh my god."

"Yeah, listen it's not… ah damn it." Stepping towards her, Jason decided against it and stopped. "Elizabeth, nothing is going to happen to you. We're not going to hurt you; we just need to make sure that-"

"You're not going to hurt me! You're… you're in the…" Lowering her voice, Elizabeth whispered to Jason as if she were telling a dirty secret, "the mob."

"Yeah well…" When she began to breathe funny, Jason took a step towards her again, "Are you ok?" Her hand was on her chest, her eyes were wild, and her breaths were coming out quick and short. "Just calm down, you need to breathe."

"You're… you're going to kill me aren't you. I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see and you're going to kill me. Oh my god, I should have listened to my mother. She told me not to come here. She told me that I wouldn't be able to make it out on my own. _You'll never succeed on your own Lizzie; you're just going to screw up like you always do._ Oh boy was she right. I should have just stayed back home and never tried to prove myself. Why oh-"

"Would you shut up!"

Snapping her mouth closed again, Elizabeth stared up at Jason with bright wide eyes. "I'm not going to kill you." Softening his voice and his face, Jason sat on the coffee table in front of her. "No one is going to hurt you."

His hands were on her knees when the door opened and another man entered. "He's right."

Looking away from Jason, Elizabeth stared wide eyed at the man who just entered. She felt when Jason removed his hands from her knees and stood up. She glanced up at Jason and then back towards the man who just entered.

"Hello." When he flashed his dimples, something in Elizabeth began to calm. "I'm sorry about all of this Elizabeth, but Jason is right, no one is going to hurt you."

"Sonny, I-"

Jason was cut off when Sonny waved his hand towards him, dismissing his warning. Jason watched with detached amusement as Sonny talked to the scared woman. He stared at Sonny as he sat on the couch next to Elizabeth and began to explain the situation to her. Telling her about the men who tried to grab her and Kristina, about why Jason had to take her to his penthouse with out explanation. Jason continued to look on as Sonny eased her fears and even made her laugh.

He couldn't believe it.

He had been with this woman all morning, trying to explain the situation to her only causing to scare her more, and within minutes, Sonny eased her fears and had her _laughing._ Jason had to admit that it was a nice laugh, but it annoyed him. She seemed so at ease with Sonny, and all he caused her to do was clam up and think that he was going to kill her. Jason was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sonny's voice turn serious again.

"So you see Elizabeth, we are not going to hurt you and we are not going to let anyone else hurt you. We just need you to work with us on this. The cops can't know about what happened." Jason watched as Sonny placed a reassuring hand over Elizabeth's and his own hands clenched into fists. "Like I said, we won't let anything happen to you."

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth looked up at Sonny with scared eyes. "How?"

Patting her hand, Sonny offered her another killer smile "I'm going to put a guard on you." When her eyes opened even wider, Sonny reassured her, "You already know him, so it should make you more comfortable. Jason is going to guard you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Part 2**

It had been two days since Kristina's almost kidnapping, and it had also been two days since Jason began to guard Elizabeth. He could have killed Sonny that day. Out of all the guards that they had, Sonny had chosen him, his damn enforcer, to watch after some skittish woman. He had other things that he needed to do. He had enemies to kill, territory to protect, and he had some coffee paperwork that needed his signature.

What he did not need to be doing was standing in a damn nail salon while Elizabeth Webber debated on which color red nail polish she should choose. She held the two colors in her hand, both looking exactly the same shade of red to Jason and asked, "After Sex or Berry Hard?" She nibbled on her lower lip, causing it to turn the exact same color as the polish she held in her hands.

He stared at her like she had lost her mind. "I don't care."

Releasing her lip, Elizabeth pouted at him. "Come on Jason, I need someone's opinion, and since you are here, your that someone."

"They look the same to me."

"Well, there not."

Grabbing the polish out of her hands, Jason looked at one and then the other, squinting his eyes, "What the hell kind of names are After Sex and Berry Hard?"

Treating the situation very seriously, Elizabeth snatched the nail polish back form him. "Jason, just… ugh, which one do you think I should choose?"

"I don't care."

"Fine." Staring at the two nail polishes some more, Elizabeth nibbled on her bottom lip. She closed her fingers around one bottle, went to place the other bottle back on the shelf, then decided against it, staring at the polishes some more. After several minutes of Elizabeth nibbling on her lip, going back and forth between each color, Jason finally grabbed one bottle from her hand.

"This one, go with…" Looking down at the label, Jason handed her the bottle, "After Sex." When he looked back up at Elizabeth, he saw a pretty little blush appear across her cheeks and spread down her neck towards the glimpse of cleavage her skin tight white tank top revealed. As he watched the blush spread, Jason couldn't help but wonder what she would look like after sex.

Watching Elizabeth walk away from him and towards the woman who was waiting to do her nails, Jason let his gaze wander over Elizabeth's retreating form. His eyes started at her hair that was pulled to the top of her head in a sloppy ponytail, allowing curls to spill free. His gaze wandered down her slight frame, hesitating on her slim waist, dropping down to her nicely shaped butt and stayed. He watched with complete male appreciation as her hips swayed from side to side, molding her nicely against her jean capri's.

His eyes snapped back up to her face when he saw her turn around. Their eyes connected and Jason knew she caught him staring by the way her eyes lit up and a smirk appeared on her face. Turning around, Jason plopped down in one of the waiting chairs as Elizabeth slipped off her white flip flops.

He tried to read from the magazines the salon offered, but after picking up every magazine and reading the headlines, Jason pushed them aside. He had no interest reading about how he could keep his man satisfied, or how he could turn his old clothes into new hip fashions.

Sighing, Jason leaned back in his chair and cursed Sonny.

He looked out of the big window in the front and studied his surroundings. The people who tried to kidnap Kristina were still a mystery to them. The man he shot in the parking lot of Kelly's was dead, but the other man was being held in a safe house under questioning. No matter how many times Max punched his face in and no matter how many times Johnny held a gun to his head, the man would not talk. They didn't know his name, where he was from, or who he was working for.

He turned his attention back to Elizabeth as she got off of her chair and began to blow on her nails in an attempt to dry them. She gave him a small smile and approached the cashier as he waited. Jason figured they would keep the guy alive a few more days. If a couple more days of torture didn't break him, then they would end him.

Jason was snapped out of his planning when he heard Elizabeth's voice. "What do you mean it won't go through? Can you check it again?"

Jason stood from his chair and crossed to where Elizabeth was standing. "What's going on?"

"My card isn't working."

The cashier's pity filled eyes turned to Elizabeth's after the machine declined her card once again. "I'm sorry, but it is saying that your card is declined. Do you have another?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, tears began to form in her eyes, "No."

Jason placed his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back as he pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. Releasing his hold on Elizabeth for a moment, he pulled his card from his wallet and handed it to the cashier, "Here, this will work."

"Jason, no, I couldn't-"

Her words were cut off when Jason placed his hand on her back again and looked down at her, "It's fine."

Nodding, Elizabeth smiled at the cashier when she handed Jason his card back. Together, the two of them walked out of the nail salon with his hand still resting on her back. When they stepped outside Elizabeth pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Thank you so much Jason. I promise you that when I figure this out I will pay you back and-"

Shaking his head Jason cut her off, "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"I mean don't worry about it."

She crossed her arms stubbornly under her chest drawing Jason's attention away from her face for a moment and towards the swells of her breasts until she spoke. "I am not some type of free loader Jason. I _will_ pay you back." When his mouth opened to interrupt her, she held her hand up stopping him. "I mean it Jason. I don't know what happened to my card, but when I find out I am going to pay you back. You have done way too much for me as it is."

He looked away from her and shook his head. "Fine, you can pay me back. But I haven't done anything for you."

"No?" Laughter bubbled out of her mouth as she stared at him with amusement. "So you think saving me from kidnappers, taking me to safety, guarding me, even thought I know you don't want to, means nothing? You hardly even know me, yet you are practically giving up you life to protect mine." When he shifted on his feet in what looked like embarrassment, Elizabeth touched his forearm, "You're not used to any type of praise are you?"

"I don't..." Sighing, Jason looked down at the ground, pursing his lips. "No."

Making a sad sound under her breath, Elizabeth kept her hand on his forearm and softened her voice. "I find that hard to believe Jason. I mean, I don't know you that well, but from what I do know you seem like a very nice man." Blushing slightly, she continued. "I don't know there's just something about you." Staring into his eyes, she studied his blue depths, "You seem like the type of man that would help anyone out without question."

As if by a pull, both of them moved closer to the other. "You didn't even know me, but you saved my life. I'm sure you hate going to the mall with me and going with me to get my nails done, but you've never complained once." Smiling, Elizabeth's hand moved higher up his arm as she moved closer to him, "At least, not out loud and not to me."

They were so close now; his hand had found its way to her hip as her hand moved higher up his arm to his shoulder. He dipped his head down ever so slightly as hers began to inch forward. She was staring down at his lips, not thinking about how insane this was. How crazy she must have be about to kiss a man she had only known for two days. And not just any man, but a man who was assigned to guard her from people who might be after her to kill her. Not a single thought went through her mind as his breath mixed with hers and their lips grew closer. Their lips were about to touch when a car full of teenage boys passed by whistling out the window telling Jason to tap that ass making both of them jump apart.

Rubbing his hand across his chest, Jason looked at the passing car with a glare. He was angry with himself for letting his guard down, mad at himself for almost kissing Elizabeth, but he was mostly mad at the idiots who drove by and interrupted. When he heard her clear her throat in embarrassment, Jason looked at her.

She was looking anywhere but at him. The pretty blush from earlier returned to her soft face, but it was brighter and brought on a feeling of pride to Jason. He stood a little taller with the knowledge that he caused her to blush and breathe a little heavier trying to calm her nerves. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jason broke the silence, "You want to get some lunch."

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped up to meet his and confusion marred her face making her forehead crinkle. "Lunch? Oh! Lunch, yeah… oh, no I can't."

Jason dipped his head slightly, "You don't want to get lunch?"

"Well, I do. But I can't." When his face grew even more confused, Elizabeth clarified. "If you forgot, I don't have any money."

"Its fine, I got it."

"Jason!" Stomping her foot, Elizabeth glared at his back as he began to walk away from her. "I don't need you to keep paying for me. I feel bad enough that I dragged you with me to the nail salon, and then you had to pay for me. I am not going to let you treat me to lunch. Besides, I have plenty of food at home."

Turning around, Jason let his gaze wonder over her body, "So you want to go back to your place?" Cringing at what that must have sounded like; Jason rushed out "For lunch?"

She was about to tell him yes when she thought about it. She was about to kiss him out in the open. She hardly knew him, but she was about to engage in a serious lip lock with Jason, one of the most gorgeous man she had ever encountered. She showed no self restraint in public, what made her think she would be able to be alone with him.

In her apartment.

Where she had a bed.

"You know, I just remembered. I don't really have anything for lunch." Swallowing all of her pride, Elizabeth lifted her chin, "So if you wouldn't mind, could you pay for lunch?" Jutting her chin out more, daring him to argue, she added, "_But_ I will be paying you back."

Smirking, Jason nodded his head and turned around, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

* * *

"Oh, that was so good." Leaning back in her chair, Elizabeth placed her hands over her stomach as she smiled at Jason. "It has been a long time since I have had a good meal like that."

Smiling at her despite his being uncomfortable about where they were, Jason looked around the restaurant for the twentieth time since they entered.

"What's wrong? Ever since we got here you've been kind of silent and you keep looking around."

"I'm supposed to look around, make sure there isn't anything out of the ordinary."

At his gruff answer, Elizabeth shrank back into her chair as she was reminded of their situation. Her life was in danger because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She got pulled into a mob war and her life had changed drastically.

Jason looked back at her after he scanned the restaurant again. He noticed the change in her posture and the pale look on her face and he cursed himself. For the first day he watched her, she was skittish, jumping at her own shadow. But today, something changed. She didn't have that wild look in her eyes anymore, didn't jump five feet into the air when he touched her. She was more at ease with him and seemed to enjoy his company.

Sighing, Jason placed an elbow on the fancy table cloth and leaned towards her, "I'm sorry. I just… I don't like these types of fancy places."

"Why didn't you say so when we got here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You don't look like the type of person who would eat at a bar."

Smirking, Elizabeth folded her arms over the table and leaned forward, bringing their faces inches apart. "Looks can be deceiving Jason."

Jason quirked one brow and spoke in a voice that oozed of sex "Really?"

"Really. I may not look like a person who could fit in at a bar, but trust me, there's more to me than just my looks."

Dropping his gaze from her face, Jason let his eyes wonder lower and took in the gentle swell of her breasts for the second time that day. Swallowing, he forced his gaze back to her face and tried to play off his wandering eyes by smirking. "Why don't you prove it?"

A little taken aback, Elizabeth forced herself to not retreat. Tipping her head to the side, she rested her chin on her open palm. "How?"

"I know of this bar called Jakes. It's just across town. You've ever played pool?"

"No."

"I'll teach you."

Both of them stood up from their chairs at the same time. Elizabeth waited as Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp bill and placed it on the table. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the amount. "Aren't you going to wait for your change?"

"No."

"Why do I have the feeling that money is not an issue with you?"

She didn't receive an answer. Instead, Jason placed his large hand on the small of her back and began to steer her towards the entrance. Just as they were about to clear the last table, a woman pushed her chair out, knocking into Elizabeth. She stumbled away from the woman and was about to fall forward when Jason wrapped his arms around her, steadying her.

They stood there for a moment in each others arms. Both of his were wrapped securely around her waist while her hands rested on his shoulders. They stared into each others eyes, forgetting about everything around them until a mans voice broke through their trance.

"Lizzie?"

Tearing her eyes away from Jason's, Elizabeth turned her head to see the new comer, and when her brain registered who it was, her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Joshua."

The other man looked away from her and stared into the cold blue eyes of Jason. When Joshua spoke, he tried to stand as tall as possible, "Would you mind removing your hands from my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Itches need scratching**

**Part Three**

"Joshua what… what are you doing here?" With wide eyes, Elizabeth stood stunned, unable to move away from Jason's strong embrace, unable to tear he eyes off of Joshua, unable to breath. Her fingers dug into Jason's cranberry t-shirt as he continued to look at Joshua with unblinking eyes.

She couldn't believe it. How in the world could one person be so damn unlucky? First, she finds herself fighting off huge men who had the intention of kidnapping her just because she was standing next to a little girl who happened to be the daughter of Port Charles most dangerous mobster. Then, she missed her job interview, ending all chances she had of getting the art gallery job. But it didn't end there. No, it could never just go from bad to good. That was not the way things went for Elizabeth Webber. Not only did missing her interview screw up her chances at a normal life, but she also found herself being in the company of the most mysterious man she would ever meet. At first, things were rocky with them. He seemed dark and brooding, always watching from a far. But then, after a day together, she and Jason really began to hit it off.

The entire situation began to look up.

That should have been her first sign that things were about to go to hell. She should have known better. Nothing good ever happened for little Lizzie Webber. Why, out of all the days she could run into Joshua Knight, did she have to run into him while Jason held her in his arms?

As if realizing that she was still enclosed in his strong arms, Elizabeth pulled back from him, struggling for a moment when he refused to move away. Joshua still said nothing, just continued to stare at Jason, trying his hardest to match the enforcer's death stare. She tried to conceal her smirk but failed miserably at the thought of Joshua Knight ever being intimidating. The man was as uptight as they came. Never in his life had he ever been in a single fight. The man went to the same damn nail salon that she went to back home for crying out loud. Jason could probably flick him in the nose and the little pansy would fall on his ass crying for his mums.

Her smirk turned into a full out smile, transforming into loud laughter at the image of Joshua on his ass with strong, manly man Jason Morgan standing over him.

She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. Her stomach ached from her laughter and when she looked up to see both Jason and Joshua staring at her like she had lost her mind, she just began to laugh harder.

"Lizzie, what in the world is wrong with you?" When Joshua went to step forward and touch her, Jason blocked the other man, not allowing him within three feet of Elizabeth.

Even though Jason towered over Joshua by several inches, the man raised his nose high in the air, using his snooty attitude as a way to look down on the other man. "Do you mind?"

Jason didn't move, didn't even blink as he answered, "No."

"Good, then you'll move."

"No."

Scoffing at the audacity the other man displayed, Joshua took a step back and dusted his suit jacket off as if being too close to Jason made him dirty. "Who do you think you are? Do you have _any_ idea as to who I am?"

"Oh stuff it Joshua."

Both men turned around to face Elizabeth as her fit of giggles subsided. Jason's eyes held humor yet curiosity as he looked at her. While Joshua's face, on the other hand, took on the expression of confusion and disgust.

"Lizzie, I can't believe you-" When he tried to move towards Elizabeth once again, Jason turned around and shoved the other man back.

"Back off _Josh_."

"Joshua."

"What?"

Looking up at Jason, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "It's Joshua, he hates being called Josh."

"I don't give a fuck."

When the other patrons of the restaurant began to look at the trio with annoyance, Elizabeth grabbed Jason by the arm and steered him towards the entrance, never once glancing at Joshua. "You know what, why don't we take this into the lobby where there is less of a crowd."

Once the three of them made it safely out of the crowded restaurant and into the lobby, Elizabeth turned around with Jason by her side and stared at Joshua. She was about to speak when the other man beat her to it.

"What are you doing here Lizzie? And what are you doing here with _him_?" Jason's hands formed into fists as the other man opened his eyes wide, staring at Jason like he was a knock off Armani suit that was the color plum. If Elizabeth didn't place her hand on this forearm, calming him without even knowing it, Jason would have taken his fist and broke the little shits nose that probably coast him a fortune.

"I think I should be asking you that Joshua."

To his credit, Joshua actually shuffled his expensive shoes as he looked away. "I… I had some business that I needed to take care of."

"In Port Charles?"

"Yes."

"How convenient." When she didn't continue, Jason looked down at her with an expression of annoyance when she continued to stare at the pompous bastard. Who, as a matter of fact, claimed to be her boyfriend. Something Jason had not forgotten.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on."

Turning her gaze that oozed of innocence toward Jason, Elizabeth removed her hand from his arm and placed it flat against her chest. "Oh, how terribly rude of me. Jason, this is Joshua Knight, Joshua this is Jason Morgan."

Neither man moved.

Repeating his question from before, Joshua tore his eyes from Jason and stared at Elizabeth as he spoke to her with words that dripped with accusation. "What are you doing here with this… this man Lizzie?"

"Having lunch."

"With another man." When she did nothing but nod her head in agreement, Joshua stuffed his hands in his pants and shrugged his shoulders. "Did you just happen to forget that you were involved… with me?"

"Excuse me?"

Neither looked up at Jason when he interrupted, both Elizabeth and Joshua just continued to stare at each other with angry eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Invol… involved! With you!" Letting out a grunt, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and stood tall. "I think the second you hopped into bed with Mindy our… involvement, as you so elegantly put it, ended."

"Now wait a minute, I explained that to you."

Her face was the color of rage as her eyes turned black when she continued to stare at Joshua. Jason couldn't help but stare at her and think that she looked sexy as hell all with her cheeks red with anger. For a split second he stared at her and wanted nothing more than to be out of that restaurant, away from _Josh_, in his room at Jakes, with her cheeks the same color as they were now. Only, she wouldn't be flushed with anger.

He was snapped back to reality when Elizabeth fumed at the other man. "Oh yes… yes you explained yourself quite well. I believe your exact words were," standing-if at all possible-taller, Elizabeth flicked her wrist out in the air, lowering her voice as she mimicked Joshua, "It didn't mean anything Lizzie. I just had this urge and your weren't about to do anything about it. So I went to Mindy. You know, an itch that needed scratching."

"He said that to you?"

Not even sparing Jason a glance, Elizabeth answered "Yes."

Pointing a deathly finger at Joshua, Jason scrunched his forehead and glared at the other man, "You said that to her?"

Finally tearing her eyes away from Joshua, Elizabeth looked up at Jason and finally took in the rage that was floating off of him in thick waves. "Oh, Jason, its fine trust me." Looking back at Joshua, Elizabeth looped her arm through Jason's outstretched one and tried to lower his arm. "Finding him in bed with my best friend was like a wake up call for me."

He looked at her with wide eyes and a stunned expression as he tried to absorb everything. "That shit head cheated on you with your best friend?"

"Ex, ex-best friend, and yes, that shit head cheated on me with her two nights before our wedding."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sir." All three of them turned to look at the concierge as he walked into the lobby. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This place likes to obtain a certain… appearance and you are starting to aggravate our costumers."

"Listen buddy," Ticking his head to the side, Jason took a threatening step towards the concierge until Elizabeth's slight hold on his arm tightened.

"No, Jason, its ok." Giving the man a polite smile, she continued. "We were just leaving anyway." Looking back towards Jason her fake polite smile turned into a real one the lit up the room, "Besides, I remember you challenging me to a game of pool."

His gaze never wavered from hers, but it turned from one of anger to one of skepticism until she whispered to him. "I'll explain everything when we get there."

With just a nod of his head, Jason moved his arm so he could place his hand on the small of her back, pulling her a little closer than necessary as he steered her towards the entrance to the street.

"Wait, Lizzie-"

Pulling out of Jason's arms just as they were about to exit the snooty restaurant, Elizabeth turned around fully to glare at Joshua, "Don't call me Lizzie, you _know_ how much I hate that."

When he went to open his mouth to speak, Elizabeth held her hand up to stop him just as Jason's comforting arm slipped around her waist, letting her lean just the slightest against his side. She did her best to keep her emotions at bay. It didn't matter that the man standing in front of her was a cheating bastard. She had spent most of her life with him, she grew up with him. Their relationship had turned from one of young loves to one of convenience the closer they got to their wedding date, but it still hurt.

She couldn't look at him without remembering coming home and finding him in bed with her supposed best friend.

Her freaking maid of honor.

"I am through listening to you Joshua, so why don't you run home and find Mindy. I'm sure she wouldn't mind listening to your excuses." Smirking, Elizabeth easily held her tears back as she let anger lace her every word "Well, as long as it ends with the two of you in bed that is."

Without another glance or word, she turned back around towards the entrance, placing her hand on Jason's bicep so he wouldn't pull away, and walked away from Joshua.

Even though her stomach ached with each step she took, she still kept her head held high, never once allowing Joshua to witness the exact effect he had on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: 5am-race to the finish**

Part Four

Elizabeth Webber was unlike any other person that Jason had ever met. The more time he spent with her the more she surprised him. She truly was one of a kind. When he first met her, she was scared and temperamental. The more time they spent together, the more she opened up to him and showed off her temptress ways. She taunted him with her shapely body and smooth mouth. Something that _Josh_ Knight took for granted.

Sitting at their table in Jake's, Jason watched as Elizabeth leaned over the jukebox, searching for a song to play. Her position caused her jean capri's to strain against her tight little bottom, making Jason groan and wonder how the hell Josh Knight had a woman like Elizabeth and managed to screw it up. The guy was a prick, Jason realized. He didn't know Elizabeth too well, but from what he knew, she was truly a unique woman.

She was witty and beautiful. Jason couldn't remember a time when he had smiled so much, and he only knew the woman for two days. Joshua had the perfect woman and he let her go by sleeping with her best friend. Jason watched on as Elizabeth lifted her arms and fixed her ponytail, causing her white tank top to stretch against her well rounded breast. That Mindy lady must have been able to stretch in all kinds of different positions in order to make Joshua stray away from Elizabeth. It was the only logical explanation the enforcer could come up with to explain how that idiot let Elizabeth go.

He was still looking at Elizabeth when she finally turned to look at him and walk back to their table. She gave him a fleeting smile that lit up the entire smoky bar. Not only was Elizabeth witty and beautiful, Jason thought, but she was sexy as hell. She had a body that had all the right curves and moved in all the right ways. Her skin was milky, and just the couple of times his hands made contact with her skin let him know that she was as smooth as silk.

Her body wasn't the only thing that taunted him. Her lips were full and looked just as soft as her skin. She had lips made for kissing, and Jason wanted nothing more than to kiss her. As she walked towards him, his eyes gave her the once over, several times, before he finally looked into her eyes. She had deep blue eyes, eyes like the glistening ocean on a hot summer day, eyes he could get lost in for hours.

Elizabeth Webber was smart, witty, beautiful, sexy, and also drunk off her ass.

She only made it a couple of steps before she stumbled slightly, leaning on a chair for support. Just as Jason was about to stand up from their table and make his way towards her to help her, another man beat him to it.

Jason's icy glare stayed riveted on Elizabeth as the man approached her, placing his hand on her hip, using any excuse to touch her. It only took Jason a split second before he was out of his seat and by Elizabeth's side, calling off the other man with one look.

Placing one hand on the small of her back and the other around her stomach, holding her to him, Jason steered the drunken woman back to their table.

They stumbled a few times before they actually made it to their table, and while Jason was trying his hardest to make it back without incident, Elizabeth was having the time of her life, laughing up a storm. They were almost at their table when Elizabeth stopped completely and lifted her chin to peer at Jason through thick lashes. "Wait, I want to dance."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Sighing, Jason finally made it to their table and placed Elizabeth down in her chair. "You're too drunk to even stand."

As he sat down across from her, she looked at him like a wounded child, pushing that damn bottom lip out that he craved to take between his teeth. "But Jason, I picked out a song so we could dance."

"I don't dance."

"Fine, I'll just go ask that nice gen…gentleeeee," She huffed in annoyance at her inability to say the word because of her heavy tongue, "That nice guy that tried to help me out if he wants to dance." Before she even had a chance to move in her seat, Jason's hand was gripping her wrist, keeping her in place.

"You're stalling."

"I am not."

"Elizabeth."

Damn that voice, Elizabeth thought. No one said her name quite like Jason Morgan did. He had a husky voice to begin with, but when he would look at her with those bright blue eyes and say her name, it was like his voice took on a seductive nature and it caused a shiver to run down her spine. "You know, I think I need another drink."

"I think you've had enough."

"I've only had two."

"For you, that's enough."

"You know," Elizabeth placed her free hand over his that was still holding onto her wrist. Using her index finger, Elizabeth traced his knuckles, drew a circle on the back of his hand, before she began to make a finger trail up his arm, using a feather light touch the entire time. "You never did teach me how to play pool."

Her voice was low and seductive as she tempted him with her touch. Jason gripped onto his beer bottle, doing his best to not be pulled under by her ways. "That's because the second we got here you went straight to the bar and downed two shots."

Her finger was on his forearm now, moving in slow circles, causing a slight chill to run through him. "I was a little stressed, sue me."

Chuckling, Jason loosened his grip on his beer bottle and placed his hand over her wandering one. He didn't need to say anything to prompt her to speak. His hands over hers caused her to look into his eyes, and with that one look she knew she could say anything to him. Jason didn't strike her as the type of person who would judge her.

"I thought that Joshua was the love of my life." Pulling her hands away from his, she crossed her arms over the table and did her best to keep her spinning head from falling forward. "We grew up together. Our parents were best friends, and so were we. Joshua and I were in all the same classes together in high school, and it was only normal for us to get together. We were high school sweet hearts."

Even though she fought it, even though she did her best to not allow the tears to come, they still pooled in her eyes, making her curse her damn emotions. "Our relationship was perfect. But then, once we were a couple of years into college, it was like something changed. He spent more and more of his time away from me, and I began to realize that I wanted to be something more than just Joshua Knight's girlfriend." Sighing, Elizabeth made herself go on. "I told him that I wanted to be by myself for awhile, find out who I was, who the real Elizabeth Webber was, and he just laughed in my face, called me naive."

Jason's hands clenched into fist as he listened to her past with Joshua. He wanted to hit the guy when they were at the restaurant, but he stopped himself from doing anything rash. But as he listened to Elizabeth and saw the pain in her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to find the other man and break his neck.

"Even my parents didn't take me seriously. They would always look down on me because instead of going to school for a business degree so I could work at Webber Industries when I graduated, follow in my fathers footsteps, I went to school for an art degree. They never approved of that, said I was just rebelling." She laughed at her foolishness and wiped away a stray tear. "But nothing could compare to the _disappointment_ I caused for calling off my relationship to Joshua. They actually made me feel so horrible for ending things with him, that I got back together with him."

"For almost a year our relationship was back to normal. I felt like I made the right decision by going back to him. But then things got rocky and well, you know the rest."

Before Jason could respond, she was standing up from her chair and looking anywhere but at him. "I think its time for another drink, don't you? You look like you could use another beer; I'll be right back with that for you."

Actually, he really didn't know the rest, and judging by the way she quickly walked away before she had to tell him about it, he realized that he wanted to know about it.

He sat there for several minutes but kept his gaze on Elizabeth the entire time. He told himself that his eyes never left her because he was supposed to be guarding her. She was still vulnerable to whoever tried to kidnap her and Kristina and Jason promised himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even though she only told him a half-fast version of her relationship with Joshua, Jason had learned more about her than he thought.

She was an artist, something that caused her family to look at her as a disappointment. He might not have been in the same situation as her, but he knew all to well what it was like to be the rebel of the family, a disappointment. He also didn't give a fuck what the Quartermaines thought about him, but listening to Elizabeth's sad recap of her parent's reaction to her choices told Jason that she cared about what her family thought.

Jason watched her as she ordered their drinks. When he saw her tip her head back and drink her third shot that night his first reaction was to walk up to the bar and stop her. But he decided against it. Everyone needed to let go every once and a while, and tonight, Jason realized, was Elizabeth's night to let go. It was still early enough in the evening that he could stop her before it got too out of hand, let her sober up before he took her home.

She took another shot before she opted to get an actual drink. Jason didn't know what she ordered, but whatever it was; it wasn't a fruity girly drink with one of those fancy straws.

Drinking the last of his beer, Jason was about to make his way to the bar to pick up his drink that she had still yet to bring to him when a man approached Elizabeth. It was a different guy from before, one who obviously didn't know any better. Jason's hands clenched into fists on the table top as he watched the guy say something into Elizabeth's ear. Something that made her throw her head back and let out a throaty laugh. She had used that laugh with him a few times, and as he watched her grant that laugh to someone else, Jason realized that he didn't like it.

Shaking his head, Jason tore his eyes away from the scene at the bar and clenched his jaw. Why the hell did it matter to him that Elizabeth was talking to some other guy? He was only with her because he was guarding her. He wasn't the kind of guy who pined after some petite woman. If he had an interest in a woman, he made his move. But if he had to work too hard to get that woman, he would turn her away. There was always another woman wanting his attention. He didn't need to waste his time on someone who was looking for Mr. Right.

Jason Morgan was the furthest thing from Mr. Right. He was more like Mr. Right Now.

He didn't need someone like Elizabeth Webber to come in and screw that up for him. Sure it had been several months sense he had actually been with a woman, but that didn't mean that he couldn't get a woman in his bed that night. He might be a little rusty, but it wouldn't take long for one of the ladies in the room to follow him upstairs. Hell, he could probably walk up to the bar right now and find a woman who _wasn't_ Elizabeth Webber.

He turned his attention back to the bar to scope out the possibilities of who could be warming his bed later that night. It wasn't like he was going to actually pursue any of the woman at the bar, but it was the damn principal of the matter. His eyes searched the bar, picking out several woman, but not wanting any of them. It wasn't until his gaze reached the end of the bar that he realized Elizabeth wasn't standing there anymore.

Standing quickly, Jason let his worried eyes look through the rest of the bar before he saw her on the dance floor. Furry ran through his veins as he saw the man from the bar hold Elizabeth's slight frame against his chest. Instead of dancing with the other man, Elizabeth was gripping onto his shoulders just to hold herself up. Her body was slouching against the guy, and Jason could tell by her tightly shut lids that she was trying to make the room stop spinning.

Pushing several chairs out of his way as he made his way towards the dancing couple, he earned several glares from the patrons. Once they saw who it was, they quickly averted their gaze and went back to their previous affairs. Once he reached them, Jason pulled Elizabeth from the other man, setting her gently on a chair nearby before turning back to the other man. He was about the same height as Jason, but his build was less impressive.

"Hey buddy, I was dancing with her."

"Not anymore." When the other man didn't back down, Jason took a threatening step towards him. "Get out of here."

"Hey, this is a free country man. I can dance with who ever I want." The man pushed against Jason's shoulder as he emphasized his statement.

In the blink of an eye, Jason punched the other man across the jaw. He pulled the mans arm behind his back and threw him against the table Elizabeth sat at, grinding his face into the splintering wood. "I said get out of here. Don't let me see you near her again."

Jason backed off of the man and pushed him towards the door before he turned back to face Elizabeth. She sat there the entire time with her head down, not even taking in the small fight Jason had just been in. Crouching down in front of her, Jason lifted her head up and cradled her cheeks with his palms. "Hey." His voice was as soft as his eyes. "You ok?"

"I don't know." She groaned in return.

Smiling, Jason stood up, still holding her head in his hands before he bent over and picked her up, cradling her against his chest as if she weighed nothing. She tucked her head against the crock of his neck, causing her warm breath to fan across his neck. As he made his way towards the stairs, she wrapped one arm around his torso and the other around his neck, hugging him closely to her.

Soundlessly, Jason made his way to his room above Jake's and opened the door. He placed her gently on the side of his bed before he made his way over to the other side, un-tucking the blanket. Once his bed was turned down, Jason made his way back to her, lifting her slumbering body in his arms before he placed her back on his bed, slipping her sandals off and covering her.

He stood there for several moments watching her before he bent down and kissed her on her forehead, shocking himself. Shaking his head, Jason turned away from her before her slight grip on his arm stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Shhh, go to sleep." He murmured to her even as he knelt down by the bed.

He voice was thick and rough when she spoke, "Why is the room spinning?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything else causing Jason to think she was sleeping again. When he went to stand, her grip on his arm tightened, stopping him again. "Come to bed Jason."

Swallowing several times to clear the sudden lump in his throat, Jason cleared his throat. "What?"

She never opened her eyes. "I said come to bed Jason."

Despite the tightness of his stomach, Jason smiled. "I'm fine on the floor."

"No your not," Opening her eyes finally, she peered at Jason through thick lashes. "This bed is big enough for the both of us. Besides, it's your bed anyway."

"Elizabeth-"

"Fine," Pushing aside the blankets, Elizabeth sat up. "If you won't sleep in _your_ bed, I'll just have to join you on the floor."

"Fine." Pushing her back down on the bed, Jason pulled the covers around her once more before he made his way to the other side of the bed, never once telling her that it was only eight o'clock at night and he was far from tired. He would just wait until she fell asleep before getting out of the bed and finishing his travel book on Ireland.

Not even bothering with shedding his jeans, Jason removed his motorcycle boots before he pulled the covers back and slipped into his bed. The second his head hit the pillow, Elizabeth slight form turned towards him and curled into his side. She placed her head on his shoulder and flung her arm across his chest, almost hitting him in the face. It wasn't until she lifted one of her legs and cradled his thigh between her own that Jason realized he wouldn't be getting any reading, or sleep, that night.

He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not when her groggy voice broke the silence, "Much better."

In all the ways he had wanted Elizabeth in his bed, drunk off her ass and sprawled out on top of him-fully clothed-wasn't even on the list.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: The man you are and the man you ought to be.**

**Part Five**

Jason Morgan had always been a man on top of his game. He knew what was going to happen minuets before it did, knew what he had to do to stop it. He prided himself on his instincts. He wasn't smug about it, but it did save his life many times. There was one time when he let his guard down and it almost cost him his life. He was tortured for days, held up in an abandoned cabin that smelt as if a couple of dead animals had taken permanent residence there.

He was living in Porto Rico at the time, heading both the casino and illegal business. Everything was quiet at the time; nothing was presenting itself as a threat. His instincts told him that he shouldn't accept that. There was always a threat. But for the first and only time, Jason didn't listen to his instincts. This, in turn, caused him to be ambushed by several men dressed in all black, knocking him upside the head thus knocking him unconscious. When he woke up, it was to the grueling smell of the condo and several blows to his stomach. His arms were bound behind his back as he sat on a wooden chair that was so worn, he had splinters in his ass for days after Johnny and Max had rescued him.

It had been years since that incident and it had been years since he let his guard down, pushing his instincts aside. But with every breath that whispered across his neck, every time her leg moved up and down, brushing her knee against his ever growing arousal, Jason felt it like the blows to his stomach he experienced when he was tied to that wooden chair years ago.

He was being tortured again.

Lying in his bed at Jake's, Jason glared up at the ceiling as the woman lying in his arms stretched against him again. She had been asleep for two hours. Two excruciating hours that Jason stared up at the ceiling and cursed his stupidity for once again not going with what his gut was telling him.

For those two hours that the brunette beauty slept in his arms, Jason had thought of all the ways he could have avoided the situation he found himself in. He could have told her no, he was not going to climb into bed with her. Let her crawl onto the floor until she passed out and then carried her to bed. He could have taken her home instead of up to his room at Jakes. He could have done a hell of a lot more than actually crawl into bed with her and allow her to curl into his side like her body was made to fit against his.

When he knew that she was asleep, he tried to get out of bed, but she held him tighter. She actually shifted so that she was fully on top of him, molding herself to him in a lovers embrace, leaving little room for him to leave the bed.

Her head fit perfectly under his chin, allowing her breath to fan across his neck. Her legs cradled both of his thighs at first, but she had shifted against him once more, pressing one of her thighs right against a crotch.

Either Elizabeth was a restless sleeper, or she was having one hell of a dream. Every so often she would moan a moan that sounded like she was experiencing pleasure. Her body would arch against his and her damn leg would shift against him, causing him to become immediately aroused to the point of pain.

When she let out a soft mew and skimmed her lips over his throat, Jason was at his breaking point. He would have gladly put himself back in that condo and endured a few more days of torture. It had to be better than what he was going through now. No matter what state Elizabeth Webber was in, drunk, sober, hysterical, even asleep, the damn woman tortured him.

When she trailed her hand down his side and positioned it between them with excruciating slowness, Jason wanted to punch something. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed a curse when her hand came in contact with his erection. He gripped her hips, not knowing what else to do with his hands. He had every intention of flipping their positions so that she was lying on her back ending his torture. When his muscles flexed in preparation of moving her, a soft caress against his neck stopped him.

In her sleep, Elizabeth began to place small butterfly kisses on his heated flesh. He closed his eyes as a sigh escaped him. His own hands loosened from her hips and moved towards one of his favorite parts of Elizabeth, her butt. His hands caressed her backside and clenched when her tongue slipped from between her lips, tasting him.

For a moment, Jason allowed himself to forget that Elizabeth was asleep and had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until her hand pressed harder against his arousal and she whispered his name against his ear that his eyes flew open.

In a heart beat, Jason had their positions reversed. She was lying underneath him, looking at him through hooded lids. There was a smirk on her lips as she opened her eyes all the way. They were still glassy, and she was still drunk. She didn't look the least bit embarrassed, in fact, she looked smug. "Hi."

The little minx had been awake the entire time.

Jason stared at her, unable to speak, unable to think. Her cheeks were flushed, but it had nothing to do with embarrassment. She was just as aroused as he was.

Elizabeth moved underneath him, arching her body against his again. It wasn't until he felt her hand rub against him again that Jason shot out of his bed and across his room, as far away from her as he could get. He had his back to her, and he would be damned if he turned around to look at her when she whispered to him.

"Jason?"

He couldn't look at her. Not if he wanted to keep his dignity which was already hard enough considering he was molesting her in her sleep, when she wasn't actually sleeping. He heard her shift, heard the bed creak and he braved a look at her. Turning just his head to peer at her, Jason cursed himself for allowing that one look.

She was propped on her elbow facing him. Her hair had fallen from her ponytail, causing it to fall around her face in soft waves. His heart hammered against his chest as he grew even harder at her disheveled appearance. He had never met anyone as sexy as Elizabeth Webber.

He cleared his throat several times, each time an attempt to remove the lump in his throat, and each time failing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jason turned to face her as he rubbed his hands over his thighs, trying to ease his erection.

"Jason, why are you over there?" Her voice sounded like pure sin. Husky and full of sexual pleasure.

"Because…" Because why? Because if he was anywhere near her he would be inside her so fast the room would be spinning? Because if he allowed her to continue her bold exploration of his body, they would both be panting with pleasure as he moved inside her? Yeah, why the hell was he all the over there when she was on his bed, waiting for him. Wanting him. He sighed, because she was drunk and had no idea what she was doing. "Because you don't know what you are doing."

"Yes I do." She spoke on a husky whisper as she drawled out each word.

"No…" clearing his throat, Jason looked away, giving his head a mental shake. "No you don't."

"I'm a big girl Jason. I think I know when I am trying to sleep with someone."

"What?" His head jerked back to look at her so fast he was surprised he didn't cause whip lash.

She giggled at his stunned expression as she sat up in his bed and pushed the covers aside. She went to stand, but decided against it when the room began to move. "Come on Jason, I would think that you would know when a woman was trying to seduce you." She looked him up and down, licked her lips.

Jason sighed. "Elizabeth, your drunk, your saying and doing things… Hey! Stop that!"

"What?"

"Put your shirt back down."

With a pout and a huff, Elizabeth tugged her shirt back down, covering her lacy braw and toned stomach from Jason's view. "You're no fun."

If he listened to the tightness in his jeans, he would provide her with so much fun she would be writhing underneath him. But he wasn't that type of man. His arousal argued with him to be that type of man, but his brain talked him out of it. It was too soon to be screwing things up with Elizabeth.

"I'm fun."

"Really?" Crooking a finger at Jason, Elizabeth beckoned him to her with a seductive glare. "Why don't you come here and show me how much fun you can be."

"Why don't you walk over here without falling and then well go from there." He smirked in response.

"Well now you're just being difficult."

"That's what I thought."

Flopping back on the bed, Elizabeth pouted up at the ceiling as she swung her legs back and forth over the side of the bed. "Fine."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason watched as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. "Good, now go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." She might have been tempting him to the point of insanity, but Jason couldn't help but smirk at her pouting.

"Trust me, you're going to hate yourself in the morning, you need to sleep now."

Elizabeth lifted herself on her elbows and looked at him through a curtain of hair. "Why am I going to hate myself in the morning?"

"First, you're going to be hung-over. I'm betting that the toilet is going to be your best friend all day." Both of them grimaced at the thought, "And, if you remember anything, your going to be embarrassed for what… just happened."

"Why should I be embarrassed for wanting you?" She tilted her head to the side and studied him as he gaped at her, obviously surprised. "You're a gorgeous man Jason. You're so strong and big." Her eyes roamed his body. "It's only natural that I would want you. I mean, look at you" she leaned against one arm so that her other could gesture to him; "You have the nicest butt I have ever seen."

He actually blushed and thanked the darkness of the room for hiding it. "It's so firm and every time you walk I could just…"

"Alright!" Muttering a curse under his breath, Jason rubbed his forehead before he pointed at her. "I'm not going to sleep with you," she pouted at him as he paused, "tonight." He didn't know why, but he felt the need to add that last part in there.

She smiled at him before she sighed, "Fine." Sitting up in his bed once again, Elizabeth swayed just a bit before she completed her task of sitting. "Fine, we'll just go back to sleep." Patting the bed next to her, Elizabeth urged him to get back into bed with her.

"No."

"Oh come on Jason, I promise I will not try to seduce you again. Scouts honor." She didn't feel the need to tell Jason that she had never been a Girl's Scout.

"No."

"You're really not going to come back to bed?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're too drunk to realize what you are doing, and I'm not that strong of a man." When her eyes roamed his body again, he gave her a stern look as he pointed at her.

"Fine, I won't bother you to come back to bed, on one condition."

She had an extra sparkle in her eye that told Jason her one condition wasn't something he would like. "What?"

"You have to kiss me."

"Elizabeth-" he sighed when she cut him off.

"Just one little kiss that's all I ask. After that," she gave a careless shrug of her shoulders, "You can sleep on the floor or on your chair and I will not bother you again."

He shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea Elizabeth."

"Oh come on Jason, is just a kiss, it's not going to kill anyone."

He grunted. That's what she thought. He knew that if he kissed her it wouldn't stop there. There was no way that he would be able to kiss Elizabeth, taste her and then stop. Once his lips met hers, there would be no stopping either of them. She made it clear that, in her drunken mind, she wanted to sleep with him. And there was only so much that Jason could do before his control snapped and he gave into her, gave into what both of them wanted, even if she was only telling him what she wanted because she was drunk. Sighing, Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her. Her face was the picture of innocence. Her eyes were opened wide and her mouth was slightly open showcasing her softness. Gone from her face was the sexual want from just moments before. Maybe he could just kiss her and nothing more. "Just one kiss?"

"Just on kiss." She sighed in relief when he began to walk towards her.

As he slowly made his way towards her, Elizabeth pushed herself to the middle of the bed, laying back down and never once breaking eye contact with him. The bed dipped as Jason made his way on top of her. He never took his eyes off of her face as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Elizabeth's lips trembled apart as a sigh escaped and her lids closed.

Jason was running his fingers through her hair, providing her with a sensation she had never experienced before. His breath fanned across her neck a moment before his lips pressed a gentle kiss.

He repeated the process over and over as he continued to run his hand through her hair. His thumb brushed back and forth across her cheek as he showered her neck with small, open mouthed kisses. He heard her sigh as he kissed the dip in her neck before making his way towards her mouth, stopping a moment to place a kiss at the dimple in her chin.

He lifted his head to look at her once more before he allowed his lips to make contact with hers. He continued to run his thumb across her cheek as his gaze lifted from her lips to her closed lids. He wanted her to look at him before they kissed, wanted to make sure she still wanted him to kiss her. When she continued to keep her eyes closed, Jason moved his hand from her cheek and pushed her hair aside, letting the silken locks run through his fingers.

"Elizabeth." He whispered, attempting to have her look at him.

A deep frown found its way to his forehead when she continued to keep her eyes closed. It wasn't until she turned her head to the side and sighed that Jason cursed his luck.

She had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt**: **No Matter How Dark the Sunglasses, I Still See You **

Part 6

She had done it again.

She had gotten so drunk that she couldn't remember a damn thing that happened from the moment she took her second shot. She had only been like that one other time in her life, and after that horrible night, Elizabeth had promised herself that she would never drink again in her life.

She couldn't handle alcohol.

It was plain and simple. One drink was enough to make her act like a giddy drunk. Someone who could still stand without swaying, but the alcohol was enough of an influence to make her let her guard down and act… giddy. But that was it, that was about as much alcohol as Elizabeth Imogene Webber could handle. Anything more and her memory practically went out the window, along with her self constraint and conscience. That little voice in her head that would tell her she was being unreasonable, stupid, and silly.

Before she even cracked an eye open, something she knew was going to be near impossible, Elizabeth knew she had overdone her drinking last night. The first and only time-until now-that she had gotten drunk, she had made such a fool out of herself and her family. They were attending the Sinclair's yearly gala when her brother dared her to drink a full glass of Jeffery Sinclair's most expensive bourbon, something that was put aside for the men of the party to drink while they retired to the cigar room.

Her brother was always daring her to do stupid things, and Elizabeth was just as stupid as his dares, for she went along with them. Elizabeth was the youngest of three siblings, and while Sarah and Steven were best of friends, only being a year apart, they always made Elizabeth feel left out. She had wanted nothing more than to be accepted by her older siblings, and whenever Steven would dare her to do something, Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to achieve the dare and become wanted by her brother and sister.

So at the tender age of sixteen, Elizabeth had not only downed one glass of the Sinclair's bourbon, but she drank two, hoping that going that extra mile would make her look cool to her older brother. Instead, she became so intoxicated that she started dancing around the living room, requesting the hired pianist to play "Shout" claiming that people needed to "throw their head's back and shout!" From Elizabeth's hazy memory of that night, she remembered her mother's horrified expression, her father shouting at her to put an end to her ridiculous behavior, and her brother and sister laughing _at_ her, not _with_ her. She honestly could not remember anything else from that night, but her mother had been more than happy to let Elizabeth know that she had made a mockery of their name, and was no better than a middle class juvenile with absolutely no class.

After her mother and father berated her behavior, Elizabeth had made a vow to herself that she would never drink again in her life. But she did have that glass of wine on her twenty-first birthday, allowing her to come to the conclusion that with one drink she became the giddy drunk.

Her head was pounding, making the task of opening her eyes something that Elizabeth never wanted to do again in her life, or at least, until the pain ended. Taking in a deep breath, something to calm her turning stomach, Elizabeth cracked one eye open. Automatically, light filtered through her vision straight into her aching eyes making her want to close her eye. After a moment, she finally opened her other eye and what she saw made her close her eyes again.

Her turning stomach clenched and Elizabeth could feel the color draining from her face with dread.

"Elizabeth."

If she kept her eyes closed, he would think she went back to sleep. People blinked in their sleep all the time. All she had to do was keep her eyes closed, breathing calm, and he would just think she feel right back to sleep.

"Elizabeth."

_Do not open your eyes. Do not open your eyes. Do not open your eyes_.

"I know you're awake." He was closer now. He wasn't sitting in his chair anymore, watching her like he was when she first woke up. His voice was closer and she could almost feel his body heat as he hovered near her. When she felt the slight dip in the bed, Elizabeth eyes snapped open, something she admittedly regretted.

Damn it, she shouldn't have opened her eyes.

There sat Jason on the edge of his bed, well, she assumed it was his bed because she didn't have the slightest clue where she was. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His normally spiky hair was damp and slicked back. He wore a black shirt that complimented the golden hue of his skin, and light blue pants that she knew molded to his well defined backside. Elizabeth was beginning to realize that Jason was very simple in not only his clothes, but also in his life.

As he looked down on her while she was sprawled out on her back, Elizabeth could not help but think that although he was very simple, he was still sexy as hell.

Jason's expression was unchanging, he just looked down on her while she studied him, and once Elizabeth was through with her visual examination of the way his shirt pulled across his muscular chest _just right,_ a sick feeling crept up low in her belly, something that had nothing to do with the alcohol she drank the night before.

Oh god, what had she done?

She quickly looked away from his piercing gaze and, with as much strength and courage as she could accomplish, Elizabeth moved just her eyes and took a peak at her attire. Good, she still had her shirt on. But that didn't mean… Moving her legs slightly, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that her jeans were still on.

"What are you doing?"

Almost forgetting that Jason was in the room with her, let alone, on the same bed as her, Elizabeth was a bit startled at his gruff question. Her eyes flew back to his. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Even after waking up with what Jason could tell was one hell of a hangover, Elizabeth still looked strikingly beautiful lying on his bed. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were a bit puffy, but Jason could not deny how beautiful Elizabeth was. It was a damn shame she couldn't look him straight in the eye. She was probably completely embarrassed about last night.

Taking pity on her, and not wanting to bring up what happened last night, especially the part where he was about to kiss her, Jason decided to break the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

He laughed slightly at her blunt answer and let the twinkle in his eye grow with even more amusement when she glared up at him for finding humor in her discomfort. She would have said a snide remark to him, but she had more things to worry about than her pounding head and turning stomach. She was still too afraid to move, not knowing if it would cause her even more pain.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally gained the courage to ask him what was on her mind. But with all the courage she had to voice her question, there was no way in hell she was going to look at him when she asked it. "I wasn't… I mean… I didn't…" she huffed, "I didn't go around singing "Shout" did I?"

"What?"

She spared him a glance and the look of pure confusion on his face made her question a little easier to ask. "What I am trying to ask is… Did I do anything stupid last night?"

"You don't remember anything?"

The way he asked it-the slight shock in his voice-that was all she needed to know that she had made a complete ass out of her self. "Oh, god, I did do something stupid." Looking up at Jason, Elizabeth placed her hand over her heart as if trying to push it back into her chest. "Ok, just tell me. What did I do that is probably going to make me hide away forever and never show my face to the public again?"

Jason continued to look at her as if she were speaking a different language.

"Please, Jason, I am a big girl. Just tell me how much of an ass I made out of my self. What? Did I go on top of the bar and start dancing? Did I throw myself at another guy? I did something that much I know. There is no way that I could have drunk all that I did and not have done something stupid. It's just another Lizzie moment. Ugh! I hated it when my mother used to say that to me, but damn it, she was right. I would always have a Lizzie moment at the wrong time."

"Would you just breathe?"

Her eyes were wide when she stared up at him, but she finally took in a breath and prayed that she wouldn't have to make a mad dash to the bathroom. Her stomach was really starting to turn more and more.

Jason never lied. It was something that he couldn't do, didn't want to do, didn't know how to do. Someone asked him something, he told them the truth. He never benefited from lying to someone. But as much as he didn't like to lie, there were also times that he didn't want to tell the truth either. So he just didn't say anything at all.

When he had pretended to be Michael's father over five years ago, Carly had assured him that he wouldn't have to lie, she could handle that all on her own. But he did warn her that if anyone directly asked him if he was Michael's father, he wouldn't be able to lie. Of course, through the year that he raised the boy, he had grown to love him so much that he felt like his father, he was his father. So when he was asked, he didn't feel like he was lying.

That was a long time ago, and it was a lesson for Jason. He had the best year of his life, raising Michael, loving Robin, being a friend to Carly even though she wanted more. But then it all fell apart on him. Robin told A.J. the truth about him being Michael's real father, ending their relationship. Carly had been so desperate to keep Michael that she had ended up marrying A.J., and that had been the last straw for Jason. He had left Port Charles shortly after realizing that he had nothing left for him there. He came back every once in a while, but it wasn't until a few months ago that he had returned to Port Charles for good, and that had ended up with him here. Having one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, lying in his bed, hung over from a night of drinking and trying to seduce him, and how could he forget the most important part, he was guarding her and trying to protect her life.

But now he felt the need to not lie but not tell the truth either. He didn't want to tell her about the embarrassment, on both parts, from the night before. So, almost like he had done with the Michael situation, Jason explained her actions the night before and left things out, only planning on telling her if she asked him directly.

"You didn't dance on the bar," something he wouldn't have minded seeing though, he added silently. "You did dance with a guy, but you couldn't hold yourself up, so I brought you up here where you feel asleep." And then woke up and tried to have sex with me, only to fall asleep once more, again he added the last part silently to himself. He just hoped she didn't ask what happened when he brought her upstairs.

"Why did I dance with another guy?"

"Because I wouldn't dance with you."

"Why?"

"I don't dance."

"Oh." Eyeing him, Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip. "That's all I did downstairs? Nothing else?"

"You did tell me about your relationship with Josh."

She wanted to laugh at his constant need to call Joshua Josh. She really didn't care either way, it was just normal for her to call him Joshua since he had drilled it into her that he preferred the more sophisticated version of his name. She made the mistake of calling him Josh once, and she sure as hell didn't want to go through that lecture again.

But she did remember telling Jason about her history with Joshua. She also remembered that she didn't tell him the entire story.

Suddenly, the room started to tip to the side and Elizabeth had to close her eyes, something that didn't help that much. She squeezed her eyes tighter to ward off the sickness, and when she felt Jason's gentle hand caress her forehead, she wanted to melt into his touch. But the rising sensation that grew from her stomach to her throat didn't allow that.

"You don't look to good, maybe you should-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Elizabeth was throwing back the covers and running towards his bathroom doorway. She threw up his toilet seat and began to empty her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes at the nauseating feeling that washed over her. She thought that she was alone in Jason's bathroom, but once she felt a hand rub her back, she didn't know whether to die from embarrassment or feel relief at his soothing caress.

Jason continued to rub her back gently as she heaved into the toilet. He pulled her hair back and tried his best to soothe her. Elizabeth finally relaxed and slumped against the toilet, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

Jason let go of her hair and walked toward his sink, running a hand towel under the running water of his sink. "I should have given you aspirin, a glass of water, and a piece of bread."

When he walked back to her and crouched down, she finally lifted her face to him and smiled slightly. "A piece of bread?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It helps with the next morning after drinking so much. I never had to try it, but Sonny swears that taking aspirin, drinking at least one full glass of water and eating a slice of bread will make the next morning more bearable."

"Well, gee, why didn't you think to do that last night?" She teased. "Sure would have helped this morning."

He was still crouched next to her, running the cool cloth over her face and neck. He couldn't help but think that he never really had the chance to even think about Sonny's own recipe that would take away a hang over. He was too busy being seduced. "I forgot." That wasn't a lie.

He let go of her face and took in her pale appearance. "Why don't I take you home so that you can take a shower, and then maybe we'll go to lunch?"

She grimaced as her stomach turned again. "The shower I can do, but I'm not to sure about lunch."

She stood up at the same time Jason did and had to squeeze by him as she walked towards his sink. She washed out her mouth with water, and then used Jason's mouth wash as he spoke to her.

"The shower might make you feel better. If not, then we won't go out to eat."

She turned to face him once she was finished with cleaning her mouth. "You can drop me off at home Jason, you don't have to stay with me."

"Yes I do. I'm guarding you Elizabeth, so where ever you go, I go." Her expression fell once she realized that Jason was only with her because he _had_ to be. But as quickly as her heart began to dull, it began to beat fast and hard against her chest as Jason gently cupped her cheek in one hand and ran his thumb back and forth. "And, I want to make sure that you're going to be ok."

Elizabeth just stared at him in bewilderment for a while, realizing that Jason Moran was one of the most amazing men she had ever met. He was truly a wonderful man.

She didn't understand why he was single. But after that thought ran through Elizabeth's mind, a frown appeared across her face. She had no idea whether or not he was single, she never asked him and he never mentioned it.

A light dimmed in Elizabeth's eyes at the thought that Jason could be attached to someone else.

Someone she hated already and couldn't figure out why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:Fear of Fire**

**Part 7**

Elizabeth had never felt so horrible in her life. Her head was pounding, her stomach was churning, and she was doing everything possible _not_ to cry. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for at least a week. That was all she wanted, and of course, she couldn't even get that one wish.

She didn't even have a bed.

Terrific.

Her life had gone from bad to worse since the day she was born. She didn't even care about everything that turned out completely wrong in her past, the only thing she cared about at the moment was not crying in front of the movers who were now taking her nice comfy bed that she ached to stretch out on away from her.

She also had to hold back the urge to kick the big men for treating her bed so poorly. She was sure that because of the way they were pulling it along, bumping into every piece of furniture, that if she were to ever get her bed back—or anything for that matter—it would be ruined. The movers were about as gentle with her mattress as a giant would be with a piece of delicate glass. The bastards were going to rip a hole in it.

She caught Max's curious gaze once again and had to hold back her tears even more. Than man looked like he felt sorry for her. She really wished Jason was there instead.

Why, out of the entire time that he was her guard, did Sonny have to call him away on business now? They were on their way to her apartment after she had been sure that her stomach was settled when Sonny called Jason and told him that he needed him for a few hours. It was important and no one else could handle the situation but Jason.

At the time, neither Jason nor Elizabeth cared that they would be spending their first afternoon apart since they met and Jason started guarding her. Both were sure that Elizabeth would be spending the entire afternoon sleeping. Jason had been relieved to have something to do, and Elizabeth was just as relieved to have some time away from him, some time to get over her embarrassment.

Max was already standing in front of her apartment building when the two of them showed up and Elizabeth all but jumped out of the car before it stopped calling out a goodbye to Jason over her shoulder. He didn't leave until both Elizabeth and Max walked into the lobby of her apartment building. That fact was something that made Elizabeth smile a little despite her queasy stomach.

Max and Elizabeth didn't even get a chance to walk through her door fully when her landlord came rushing towards her needing to discuss important matters.

Immediately.

Elizabeth didn't care for his sneer when she dared to tell him that she really couldn't talk at the moment, but when he didn't move an inch, not even when Max stepped behind her with a hard expression on his face, she finally let up and decided to talk to the snippy man. She thought that she would get it over with so she could take her week long nap. She didn't even know what the uptight man wanted to talk to her about anyway. She figured it had something to do with her extra house guest she had for the past two days. And if that were the case, then she was going to let him know that he had no right sniffing into her business, and he could leave her apartment _immediately._

Watching the bulky movers nick the side of her antique dresser, something her grandmother had given her, Elizabeth could only wish that her nosy landlord wanted to talk about Jason. But no, oh no, what he had to say to her was much worse.

She lost her apartment because she no longer had the appropriate funds in her account.

Running her hands through her hair, Elizabeth cursed _Joshua_. She was sure that this was his doing. It didn't matter that she was twenty-three and the money she had in her account was her rightful inheritance from her passing grandmother. No, that little butthead probably went running to her mother and father, telling them everything that he knew, which was nothing. Elizabeth could only imagine the bull her told her parents about what he saw when he ran into her and Jason yesterday at the restaurant.

She wanted to slap her ex-fiancé for showing up and ruining everything she was working for.

Elizabeth knew that it was a matter of time before her parents found out a way to freeze her account. That was why she was trying to find a job when she ended up being kidnapped and then protected by the same man. She had plenty of money; her grandmother had made sure of that when she put a trust aside for Elizabeth, knowing that her youngest—and most favorite—grandchild might separate from the family one day. She had always told Elizabeth that she was meant to be free; she didn't need to follow in her siblings footsteps or try to make her parents proud. She was a free-spirit and needed to find a way to live.

Elizabeth had always loved her grandmother and yearned to be the woman her grams told her she could be, but her parents and her siblings had always made her feel like a fool when she tried. Her grandmother had died when she was seventeen and had made out her will leaving a trust aside to Elizabeth to collect on her eighteenth birthday. Of course, Elizabeth had been with Joshua at the time, and didn't know that five years later she would finally be granting her grandmothers wishes, and her own, to leave her family's home and find her own life.

Her mother had called her a fool when she announced that she was leaving home and moving out on her own, knowing full well that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to make it. She told Elizabeth to get over her stupid pride and marry Joshua.

After her mother's tirade, Elizabeth had turned around and walked out of her only home with her head held high. She didn't want to depend on her grandmother's money, but until she had made a life for herself in Port Charles she needed to use the money.

The second she left her home, her parents had closed all of her accounts they had power over, thinking that they could force her back home. As Elizabeth watched the movers take out her last piece of furniture, she knew that her parents realized she didn't need their money and found out a way to close the account she opened with her grandmother's money. She didn't know how they did it and she didn't know if she was going to be able to find out either.

Her parents were sneaky sons-of-a-bitches.

Elizabeth was forced out of her thoughts by her ex-landlord's squeaky-I'm-better-than-you-because-you-have-no-money-voice. "You really need to leave now Ms. Webber, you no longer live her and this is now private property. We really need to…" His speech was cut off when Max stepped in front of Elizabeth, blocking the man from her view. Her ex-landlord stepped back and visibly paled.

"We'll leave when we are ready."

"But-"

All Max had to do was hold up one hand and shake his head to get the other man to shut up.

"Fine, just don't be long." The last bit of his sentence was rushed out as he ran towards the front door, leaving Elizabeth and Max standing alone in the empty apartment living-room.

"I-I can't believe this."

Max turned around once Elizabeth spoke. He noticed the cloudy look her big eyes took and prayed she wasn't going to cry. The big man visibly cringed once he saw a tear spill down her cheek. He was no good with woman who cried, he had no idea what to do with them once they started blubbering. Thankfully, Max thought, he never had to deal with an emotional woman before. He rarely had time for a woman, unless it was for an eventful night warming his sheets, so he really had no experience with them. His scowl became even darker once he saw another tear spill down her cheek.

He couldn't help but feel bad for Elizabeth. She had been through quite an ordeal with almost being kidnapped and now having her life threatened with the possible threat of retaliation. But now she was being kicked out of her apartment and all of her possessions were being taken away from her. The beautiful woman standing in front of him really did have bad luck. But despite her luck, Max couldn't help but notice that she really was a very beautiful woman. He also realized that he didn't like seeing her cry and for the first time, he wished that he knew some way to soothe her.

Clearing his throat, Max tried to talk to her. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Her voice sounded astonished at his statement. How could he think that losing everything wasn't that bad? "I have nothing left Max. I…damn it, my parents won!" Elizabeth felt bad that she shouted at the large man, but she had no idea what the hell she was going to do. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to… I just…"

Suddenly Elizabeth covered her face and let the tears fall. Her parents had actually won, she was going to have to go back home and face their I-told-you-so faces. She hated each and every one of her family members. Why couldn't they just leave her alone to live her own life?

She suddenly felt a very strong hand on her shoulder and looked into Max's uncomfortable eyes. He was standing rigid and his grip on her shoulder was awkward. But at that moment Elizabeth didn't care, she took the "comfort" Max was giving her and flew into his arms.

Max hesitantly put his muscular arms around Elizabeth's slight frame. It took him several attempts to figure out where to put his hands before he finally started to pat her back in what he hoped was comfort. She stared to rub her face against his suit jacket, attempting to dry her tears when Max felt the wetness on the front of his shirt.

He really hoped that tears didn't stain; he was wearing his favorite shirt damn it.

Elizabeth wasn't making any sense to him when she tried to talk through her tears. In her mind, she was explaining how crappy her parents where and what they had done to her, but all Max could hear was her blubbering. He really had no freaking clue how to get her to stop either. His pats on her back became more forceful when she began to hiccup, causing her to crash into his strong chest every time his hand made contact with her back.

Elizabeth was sure she was going to have a bruise on her back if he didn't stop and when she tried to back away from him, he didn't catch on and only hit her harder.

"What the hell happened?"

"Thank God." Max wasn't a very religious man, but once he heard Jason's voice, he turned around with Elizabeth in his arms and thanked the mighty man above. Walking over to Jason, the bigger man all but threw Elizabeth's tiny body into Jason's arms before walking out of the door. "Good luck man, I had no idea how to make her stop. I'm going to wait out here." As he walked past Jason and Elizabeth, Max glanced down at his wet shirt and muttered.

Both Jason and Elizabeth stared at Max as he walked out to the hallway. Neither one seemed to notice that Jason was still holding her until Elizabeth let out another pitiful hiccup, focusing the attention back on her. Jason took in her misery filled eyes and her wet cheeks and immediately forgot about the anger he first felt when he saw Elizabeth in Max's arms. "What happened?"

Jason's voice was soothing and just down right caring when he asked his question, and for a moment Elizabeth forgot about everything while she looked into his piercing blue eyes. When he gently squeezed her waist with his hands, she finally remembered all about losing everything, and most important, still being in his arms. She quickly removed herself from his embrace and walked towards the center of her now empty living room. She ran her hands through her hair as she whispered her answer. "I lost everything."

Elizabeth didn't continue and Jason was having a hard time understanding what she meant. He couldn't help but notice that he apartment was now bare. She was standing exactly where the couch he slept on used to be. "How did you lose everything?"

"My parents that's how!" She whirled around to stare at him with angry filled eyes for asking such a stupid question. But when she saw his confusion, she knew she was being unreasonable and just a little childish. "I'm sorry." Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth willed her tears away, and for once, her emotions let her win. "When I moved to Port Charles, I was basically running away from everything."

Jason continued to look at her with confusion but Elizabeth didn't let her impatience get to her. Instead, she walked towards the wall that her television used to be and sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. "After I found Joshua with my best friend, I had made a vow to myself to finally follow my grandmother's wishes."

Jason didn't know why, but he felt very intrigued by what she was telling him and decided to sit down next to her. His legs stretched out before him and his arm brushed up against hers. When he settled down, Elizabeth began to tell him about her grandmother's wish for her to be free and away from the family. "But since I was with Joshua, I didn't listen to her. She accepted my decision even though I was still so young, but when she died she made sure to let me know that she still believed that I should make it on my own. And when I finally realized she was right, that all along my grandmother was the only family member that loved me unconditionally, I decided to leave and come here. Well, I actually didn't have a place picked out, but when I stopped in Port Charles I admittedly fell in love." She smiled. "I obviously didn't know at the time that I would be almost kidnapped." Her laughter made Jason smile.

"Boy was my parents upset." A bitter laugh replaced her joyful one. "My mom told me that I wouldn't be able to make it out on my own. My father just looked at me like I was the disappointment that he always knew I was, and my brother, he made me feel the worse. He told me that I could never be anything and that I would just go crawling home, begging my parents to take me back in. I wanted to kick him"

Elizabeth's tear filled eyes met Jason's sympathetic ones when she continued. "I tried so hard to prove them wrong. The only money that I had was the money my grams put aside for me in her will, and it was more than enough. I could probably live off of what she gave me for the rest of my life, but I didn't want to." She paused to wipe a tear from her cheek, continuing when Jason's thumb beat her to it. "I wanted to get a job and become something. But you know how that turned out; I never made it to my interview." She finished miserably.

"You could still find a way to make it here."

Jason voice was still soothing causing the urge to crawl into his arms and let him hold her. She suppressed that urge and stayed put. "They won Jason. They found a way to freeze my account, take away everything that I own, and make me lose my apartment. I have nothing."

Jason didn't like the empty look that entered her eyes. Since he began to know Elizabeth, she had always been so full of fire and life. Even when she was afraid, she had a fire in her that he admired. Even though he didn't know her all that well, he didn't like to see her so upset and distant. "I'll help you figure out a way to-"

"It's too late Jason. I have no other choice but to go home and listen to them gloat about how useless I am."

"You have another choice." His voice had taken on a harder edge than he meant it to. He didn't know her family, but he knew that if he ever had to meet her father or brother, he was going to kick their ass.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

It was like being two, fighting back and forth like they were. Elizabeth let out an unladylike grunt and turned towards Jason, resting her shoulder against the wall. "How Jason? I have nothing. No money, no job, no place to live. How am I supposed to make it here if I don't even have a place to live?"

"You have a place to live."

"Where?"

"Move in with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**FF: #174 Amnesia**

**Part 8**

For the first time since Jason could remember, he was nervous. Waiting for Elizabeth to either agree or turn his offer down was making him… nervous. It was a strange feeling, and it was something that he never really wanted to feel. He couldn't quite look her in the eyes, and there really wasn't anything left in her apartment to occupy his attention so he had no other option but to stare back at her as she looked at him with a blank expression.

When she began to laugh it made his nervousness grow.

It wasn't like any of the other laughs that she had granted him with. This laugh was taking over her entire body as tears streamed down her face. She obviously found his offer hysterical.

He felt like an ass.

"Move in…" she couldn't stop laughing to finish her sentence, instead she just pointed at him and laughed some more. "You want me…" Finally, she began to calm down enough to finish a thought. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?" She asked the question as she wiped tears from her cheeks and chuckled.

"Why is that so funny?" He really didn't mean for his question to be spoken so harshly, but he felt a little on edge after just being laughed at.

When his harsh voice registered through her funny haze, Elizabeth quickly stopped her giggles and stared at Jason with a worried expression. "You were serious?"

"Doesn't matter."

If she didn't know any better, if she didn't know Jason to be a man who showed little to no emotions, Elizabeth could have sworn that she saw his cheeks redden a bit. Could it be from embarrassment? "You were serious." This time, it was a statement.

And this time Jason didn't answer her.

"Oh, Jason, I-I didn't mean…" Now it was her face that turned red, only her cheeks gave off a more noticeable red glow, making it impossible to mistake her blush for anything but embarrassment. "It's just that when you told me to move in with you, I thought you were only joking." She smiled. "Honestly, can you imagine me and you living in that one room above Jakes?"

"We wouldn't live at Jakes."

"Oh." That was all she could think of. She honestly could not understand where this conversation was going. Everything was just way to confusing.

Jason could see the confusion written across the scrunch of her forehead. "I have a room above Jakes for when I'm there. I don't live there, but the room is always kept for me. I live in the penthouse across from Sonny's."

"You do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jason broke eye contact with her and stared across the empty room and the wall that used to hold a painting that he could never make out. "It's nothing like Sonny's penthouse, I just live there."

He glanced back at her and couldn't decipher the expression that was on her face. It didn't look quite like disappointment, but it bordered there. "What?"

She hadn't realized that she was staring at him so openly until he snapped her out of her study with his question. "I don't know. It just seems like Jake's fits you more. I guess I just never really pictured you living in a place like Sonny's."

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Like I said, it's just a place to live. I don't need that much."

That she knew. Elizabeth didn't know Jason for a long time, but from the little time that he had been guarding her, she could tell he was a very simple man. Her whole life everything she could think of was made to be more than it was and she had always dreamed of a simple life. Looking at Jason, she realized that simple was the way to go.

He cleared his throat, looked at the empty wall once again, and then finally looked back at Elizabeth. "So what do you say?"

"Huh?" That was the second time in three minutes that she lost all train of thought and just stared at him. She would never get tired of staring at Jason, he was quite a sight and she was always finding something new about him. Like the tiny scar that slashed through his right eyebrow, or the slight dip in his nose, or the slight gold specks in his bright blue eyes… Damn, she did it again. "Say about what?"

"Moving into the penthouse."

"Oh, that." As tempting as it was, there really was no way. "I can't Jason. My parents have finally proved that I need them and can't make it on my own. There is no use to lagging out the inevitable."

His forehead scrunched as he shifted his body on the floor to turn to her more fully. "You're just going to go home?"

"What other choice do I have?" Her voice was whisper soft and full of sadness when she spoke. It was a tone that bothered him and he didn't know why.

"You could move into the penthouse and start over."

A long sigh escaped her lips before she turned and mimicked his position on the floor. Their knees bumped but neither moved. "I've lost everything Jason, my home, my furniture, my clothes. They found a way to close my account so I have no access to my money. I have nothing."

Her head dipped as she stared at their knees as they touched. A tear escaped from beneath her lashes and she hated herself for being so weak. Her eyes closed tightly in an attempt to keep her tears locked away, but when Jason's rough hand cupped her smooth cheek and nudged her chin with his thumb, she looked up at him and almost broke down in tears at his soft expression. "You haven't lost everything. You just lost things, possessions. Everything that you said can be replaced. We will get you new clothes," he placed his thumb over her full lips to silence her when she was about to argue. "You can pay me back if you want to."

When he finally removed his hand from her cheek and his thumb from her lips she immediately missed his warmth. Pushing that aside, she asked the one thing that plagued her the most. "Why do you want to help me so much?"

Because he didn't like the detached look that overcame her when she told him she would have to go home. Because he didn't want her to have to face her parents when everything she told him about them ended with her being sad. Because he didn't want her to leave. All the reasons that popped into his head made no sense to him. He couldn't sort out why those were the immediate responses he had to her question and if he didn't even know why he felt that way he sure as hell wasn't going to say them out loud. "Because I still don't know who tried to take Kristina which means your life is still in danger." It was a logical reason, one that made sense, and one he felt comfortable saying out loud.

"Oh." So his concern for her was nothing more than what their entire relationship had been. She couldn't even call what they had a relationship; she didn't even know what to call it. But she know knew that his wanting her to move in with him meant nothing more than him guarding her and keeping her safe. Just like the past couple of days. "You think that even if I move back home, I'll still be in danger?"

"Yes. One of the men who tried to take you and Kristina is dead, and the other one is…" He shouldn't have said that much, but he wasn't going to tell her that he was being kept in a safe house practically being tortured until he talked. He cleared his throat to cover up his pause. "He's not talking. We don't know who is behind the attempted kidnapping so we don't know how dangerous the situation is." And an unknown threat is usually the most dangerous.

He made a lot of sense, but to actually move in with him? Sighing, Elizabeth actually thought about the situation. They were practically living together for the past three days as it was. He was staying on her couch, and they spent every moment together. It might work. "If I move into the penthouse with you, I'm going to look for a job and start my life over. I am going to figure out how my parents were able to close my account when I was the only one who had access to it, and then I am going to move out once I figure out how to open my account again." She spoke to him as if she was laying out ground rules, but everything she said to him he figured as much.

"Ok."

"Ok."

They both just sat there and stared at each other for the longest of moments before Jason stood up from the floor. She placed her hand in his without any hesitation when he offered it to her to help her get off of the floor. He pulled her up with an ease that amazed her because of his strength. Her life had been in danger since the moment she met him, but she felt nothing but safe when she was with him. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she let out a rush of air, causing her chest to rub against his hard chest. "It's just temporary." She didn't mean to voice that reassurance to herself out loud and didn't know she did until he repeated her.

"Just temporary."

* * *

He hadn't been lying when he told her the penthouse was _just_ a place to live and nothing like Sonny's. Her entire life had been filled with the most expensive things, the most extravagant things. Her parents wouldn't have it any other way. But when she had been sitting in Sonny's penthouse the day she was kidnapped, Elizabeth felt like she didn't belong in the expensive penthouse. It was the nicest place she had ever been to. The Jackson's estate—which was the most expensive estate on her block growing up—didn't even come close to comparison to Sonny's penthouse. So when Jason had casually mentioned that he lived across from Sonny, Elizabeth automatically thought that Jason's home would be filled with outlandish items like Sonny's had. But she was wrong.

His penthouse was as simple as he was. There was a desk, a leather couch, and a pool table in the living room. Nothing else. Just a simple living room to accommodate everything that Jason needed.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Obviously Jason and Sonny were as opposite as the clothing that they wore. Where Sonny dressed in suits, Jason dressed in jeans. Everything about them was different and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the friendship that she had seen between the two of them. It amazed her that two complete opposites could be the best of friends. She stared at Jason's back as he walked through the living room before her and felt like she was learning yet another thing about him. A smile tugged at her lips and spread when he turned around to look at her. The question was in his eyes but he didn't voice it.

She answered his look. "This suits you." His eyes narrowed in confusion and trepidation at her insight of him. "Never mind." That blush was back with full force. She could feel her cheeks heating.

Jason could see her cheeks turn red, and knew from the day before that her blush ran down to her chest where it was revealed from the neck-line of her tank top. He knew he shouldn't look, but he did anyway and called himself an ass for it. He tried to tear his eyes away from the gentle swell of her breasts and finally did when he realized that he was staring at her for way too long. It was a good thing she felt a bit embarrassed and was looking away or she would have seen him staring at her.

He cleared his throat. "I could show you to your room." He realized that that was a bad suggestion to go along with the thoughts that were running through his mind. "Did you want to take a shower or anything?"

Great, now he was thinking about her in the shower. Naked.

"Actually, that would be great. I was going to take a shower when I got home this morning, but the movers were already there so I never had a chance."

"Right." Clearing his throat once more, Jason tried to shake himself out of his thoughts of her, naked, in his shower. "The only shower that is working right now is the one in my room. The shower in the guest bathroom is backed up and I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. There are towels under the sink. Everything should be there for you."

"Thank you." When she didn't move but just cast a quick glance at the stairs and back at him he realized she didn't know where to go.

"It's the first door on the left."

She gave him a smile that had him rubbing his chest. She did things to him and Jason didn't know if he liked that at all. What the hell was he thinking asking her to move in with him? Just as that thought passed through his mind, Sonny passed through the opening of his front door.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"You own this place, but your hardly ever here." Sonny corrected with his dimples shining through.

Jason shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked away before he looked back at Sonny, the expression on Jason's face telling Sonny he really did not want to explain why he was there. He finally sighed and looked away as he explained. "Something happened with Elizabeth's apartment and account. She says her parents found a way to close her bank account in order to force her back home. She lost all of her stuff and her apartment. I offered for her to move into here until we can figure out everything that is going on."

Sonny tried to cover his smile with the palm of his hand. But when Jason's gaze darkened with the promise of a threat, he couldn't help but let the chuckle pass. "She needs a place to stay until we figure out who is behind trying to kidnap Kristina. Elizabeth's life is still in danger. She is just staying here for a little while."

At the mention of his daughter's close call to being hurt because of his business, Sonny's expression faltered. He thought about his little girl and the scare she must have gone through that day. He hated that his life was such a danger to innocent people like Kristina and Elizabeth. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sonny turned back to focusing on Jason and trying not to laugh at his enforcer's grim expression.

"You can probably stay at Jake's still now that Elizabeth is staying here. You won't have to stay here since the building is protected. You'll still guard Elizabeth, but you won't have to sleep here since I know how much you like Jake's better."

Just as Sonny had finished his sentence, Elizabeth's voice was heard at the top of the stairs. Both men looked up as Elizabeth called Jason's name, unaware that Sonny was standing there. "Jason?"

When she came into view, the sight that met Jason's eyes stole the breath right out of him. Elizabeth was still too busy securing the towel under her arm to notice Sonny standing there; it wasn't until she finally looked up that she realized Jason wasn't alone. That blush that Jason was becoming so accustomed to appeared on her cheeks again, flowing right on down to her chest. When he noticed Sonny staring at her with as much appreciation as he was, he grew agitated, at himself for being agitated, at Sonny for looking at Elizabeth, and at Elizabeth for walking around with nothing but a towel on.

"What?" His question was harsher then he intended.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she tucked her dry hair behind her ear. "Sorry to interrupt, I didn't mean to-"

She was distributing her weight back and forth from one leg to the other in such nervousness that Sonny took pity on her. "You weren't disrupting anything." His dimples were in full force and Jason felt like punching him.

"Oh, ok." She smiled at Sonny as the tension in her bare shoulders relaxed and turned towards Jason, not being able to read his expression. "I don't have any clothes." The statement was blurted out because of her uneasiness she gathered from his glare. "I-I don't have anything to wear when I get out of my shower."

Sonny looked on with a bit of confusion, but Jason's expression seemed to relax as he nodded in understanding. "There are some shirts and sweat pants in the first and second drawers on the right in my dresser. Just grab one of those and I'll have Max go out and get some things for you."

Her thank you was quick as she dashed back towards his room and out of sight.

Sonny looked at Jason and smiled an all knowing smile. "I have a feeling you're not going to be staying at Jake's anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

**FF #175:Prompt: Sweet redemption, right in front of me.**

**Part Nine**

After Sonny left his penthouse, Jason wanted nothing more than to grab a bottle of beer and play a game of pool. Instead of giving into what he really wanted to do, he opened his door and motioned for Max to come inside.

He had a couple more matters to take care of before he could sit back and relax.

"What do you need boss?"

After glancing towards the staircase, Jason looked back at Max. "Elizabeth needs a couple of things."

Max nodded his head in agreement as he waited for Jason to continue. "She doesn't have any clothes, hell, she doesn't have anything. I figured she could go and get the things that she needs tomorrow, but she still needs some clothes until then."

Max face contorted into a confused expression. "You want me to go shopping for chick clothes?"

Sighing, Jason bowed his head, "Just something for her to wear. It's not a big deal Max." His words came out short and annoyed.

Max's confused expression turned into one of disgust. "Not for you it isn't. I don't know what to get her. I'm not a personal shopper Jason, I'm a bodyguard. I guard people not dress them, especially women."

Jason sliced an angry hand through the air. "Just get her a shirt and a pair of pants." When Max opened his mouth to protest, Jason gave him a look that had made many men wet themselves. "Quit bitching about it. It can't be that hard."

Max's lips thinned as he glared at his boss but he stayed silent. In a matter of a day, not even twenty-four hours, he changed from a man that enemies used to run away from into a freaking stylist. He shuddered at the thought. He liked Elizabeth Webber, she was sweet and beautiful, but in the one day that he took over temporary watch of the little woman, he was forced to comfort her and now he was shopping for her.

He was never getting married.

He was about to turn around when Jason stopped him once more. "You were there when her landlord was talking to her?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you something, that guy was asking for me to kick the shit out of him the way he was talking to Eliz-Miss. Webber."

Again, the look that had sent many men running away appeared across Jason's face. "What did he say to her?"

Oblivious to his boss's angered expression Max turned his square chin towards the ceiling and squinted his eyes in concentration. "It's not so much what he said to her, but the way he talked to her, like she was nothing better than piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe. I don't think she really paid attention to him though; she was too busy wincing every time one of the movers banged a piece of her furniture. She told me that all of her bedroom furniture was her grammas." Max looked back at Jason. "I would say that she was more upset about losing her grammas stuff than she was at losing her apartment."

"Alright." Nodding his head, Jason walked towards his door and opened it while he spoke to Max. "I'm going to take Elizabeth to the bank tomorrow to figure out what happened with her account. She'll probably want to go shopping before that. Before we go to the bank I want some information on her family." Jason didn't feel the need to continue and Max didn't need him to.

Max nodded at his boss and was about to walk out of the opened door when Elizabeth's voice stopped him. "Max, wait!"

Both Jason and Max turned around to see Elizabeth make her way down the stairs as quickly as the oversized clothes would allow her. When she made it to the bottom step she tucked her wet hair behind her ear while she began to walk towards the two men.

She was wearing Jason's light-blue t-shirt that matched his eyes and brought out the light specks of blue in her dark blue eyes. The shirt ended at her knees, and she could have just worn that, but she put on one of his gray sweatpants, and even though Jason could tell she rolled them at her waist several times, they still pooled at her feet making it hard for her to walk.

His baggy pants on her were the exact reason that she tripped on her way to the two men, making both of them reach out for her. Jason was the one who caught her, leaving Max to rub his stomach where Jason's elbow "accidentally" connected with it when they both reached for her.

Elizabeth's stared at the floor while she regained her balance. Even when she did, Jason's hands remained at her waist, hoisting her to him. She looked up, swiping her wet hair off of her forehead. Her voice was an embarrassed whisper when their eyes finally met. "Thank you."

When their eyes met Jason could do nothing but stare at her big blue eyes. That was until he let his eyes lower and connect with her plump nude lips. He couldn't remember a time since he had met Elizabeth that he hadn't thought about what it would be like to kiss her. Her lips practically begged for his. He wondered what kind of kisser she would be. He wondered if she would lean into his kiss and sigh right as their lips met and she closed her beautiful eyes. He was about to test out that thought when Max cleared his throat. Jason's grip on her waist tightened as he snapped his head up and looked into her eyes once more. What the hell was he doing?

He quickly shoved her away from him and cleared his throat as he turned back to Max. He could tell that the other man was doing everything in his power to conceal his smile. But Jason knew it was there, which meant that Elizabeth probably did too. He glared at Max practically threatening the man to say anything. Max knew better and instead of messing with Jason, he turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"Do you need something?"

She almost forgot what she rushed downstairs for until Max spoke. "Need something? Oh, yes." Walking over to Jason's desk, she bent a little, picked up a pen and began to write on a blank piece of paper. "Jason told me that he was going to send you out to get me something to wear so that I could go out tomorrow." She stopped writing for a second to grin up at the scowling guard. "I can't very well go out looking like this."

Jason didn't see anything wrong with the way she looked. They were just clothes, but he knew how women could be about their appearances. But he honestly didn't see anything wrong with her wearing his sweats out until she could buy some more clothes. She looked good in his clothes. He also couldn't help but note that his sweats swam on her body so much that barely any skin was showing. Good, he didn't want anyone looking at her.

He brought his hands to his face and scrubbed hard, cursing in the process. Elizabeth and Max gave him a questioning look before they went back to their own conversation.

"I really appreciate this Max. I only need one outfit for tomorrow. I'll be able to get my own things before then. I'd wear what I had on today, but I'd rather not." She did not want to have to put back on an outfit that smelt of stale beer and was so wrinkled it looked like she washed in stale beer. She would have washed her clothes, but according to Jason, he didn't have any laundry soap. Really, she thought, men should not be able to live by themselves.

Elizabeth gave the piece of paper to Max. As he read over the list she felt the need to explain. "It's just my sizes and all that I would need." She knew when he got to the last item on her list when his cheeks began to redden. She had to hold back a laugh at the thought of big bad Max becoming embarrassed over such a small thing. Before he could comment and make her as embarrassed as he was in front of Jason, Elizabeth patted his arm and began to usher him to the door. "Thank you again Max, I really appreciate this."

When he turned around and opened his mouth, she gave him a huge smile and promptly closed the door on his face.

She turned back around to see Jason staring at her. She suddenly wished that she hadn't ushered Max out of the penthouse so quickly. In all the time she had been alone with Jason she always felt comfortable. But for some reason, she felt very uncomfortable and had no idea why. She took hold of the bottom of his shirt that she was wearing and began to twist it in her hands. "It looks like you don't even live here."

Jason tore his eyes away from her long enough to look around his living room and shrug. "It has what I need." He focused back to staring at her.

Elizabeth began to wonder why he was staring at her so intently. It made her nervous and it made her want to throw herself at him and kiss him at the same time. The feeling kept arising in her to lean on her tiptoes and press her lips to his every time he was near her. She was sure that if Max had not been there then Jason would have kissed her. They would probably still be kissing, moving over to the couch while they pulled each others clothes…

Her cheeks were blazing hot when she cut her thoughts off. What was coming over her? She knew that answer. It wasn't a what but more of a whom and that whom was Jason Morgan. All he had to do was look into her eyes and she threw all caution to the wind. He was tempting and she was beginning to wonder why she was fighting that temptation.

Jason could tell that the silence was making her uneasy. Normally, with others, he really wouldn't care, but for some reason he didn't want Elizabeth to feel uncomfortable in any way. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, or more likely the mention of eating, her stomach made a loud rumbling noise. Smiling, she placed a hand over her flat stomach and thanked God that she was no longer hung over. "I am starving actually."

"I'll order a pizza?"

She smiled her thanks and walked over to his pool table while he placed their order. She picked up the eight ball and rolled it from one hand to the other before placing it back down. She ran her hand over the green felt and was about to walk around the pool table when she felt a sudden heat behind her. Before she could turn around, Jason moved to her side and leaned his hip against the pool table. "Do you want to play until the pizza gets here?"

"I don't know how to play. Remember, you never got the chance to teach me." She smiled up at him, a glint of amusement shining through her eyes.

His eyes sparkled with as much amusement as hers did, but his eyes sparkled because of memories of the night before, more so of her trying to seduce him than her not being able to stand long enough to even hold a pool stick. "I'll teach you now."

A brilliant smile crossed her lips as she nodded with excitement. "Ok."

For the next half-an-hour Jason taught Elizabeth how to line up a shot and how to decide which shot she should take when it was her turn. They laughed together at her excitement at making a couple of shots. But when she missed, Jason was the only one laughing. Not because of her miss, but because of the sexy little pout she gave when she missed it. Her lips would pucker, her eyes would open big, and more than once she would cross her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up against the blue of the shirt she wore.

His shirt.

He was tempted more than once to nip at her lips, but he fought it each and every time. What he didn't resist was leaning into her more and more each time when he had to stand behind her and help her line up a shot. He even leaned his nose into her almost dry hair that curled into soft waves around her shoulders, and breathed in her sent. She smelt of his shampoo and soap, but she still smelt feminine.

They stopped mid-way through their first game when the pizza came. Jason got two beers while Elizabeth set up the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the couch. When Jason set the beer in front of her, her first reaction was to turn it down. She did not want a repeat of the night before. But instead of turning the drink down she smiled up at him and told herself that she was to only drink the one beer and nothing more.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Elizabeth decided to break the silence. "Tell me about yourself."

The request startled him about as much as it startled her. She couldn't believe that she had asked that of him. Where the hell did she get the nerve? Her cheeks bloomed a pretty red as she tried to justify her request. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just blurted that out like that. I'm just curious, I mean, you know a lot about me and I feel like I hardly know anything about you. You don't have to an-"

"What did you want to know?"

Now that was a loaded question. She figured that he wouldn't like her asking how he came about working for Sonny. Basically anything about his job was out of the question. What was she supposed to ask? "Oh, I don't know, just tell me something about you."

"I like to ride."

"Excuse me?"

After swallowing a bite of pizza, Jason shrugged his shoulders and turned towards her on the couch. "I have a motorcycle."

A sparkle lit her eyes. "You have a motorcycle?" When he finished off his last bite of pizza, he nodded. He took notice to the sparkle in her eyes and the slight smile that graced her lips.

"I'm working on it right now, but when it is finished I could take you for a ride."

"Really?"

Her smile was so bright that he couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips, showing off a dimple in his cheek that she hadn't noticed before. "Yeah."

"I've never been on one before." She eagerly tucked her legs underneath her as she turned to him fully. "When do you think it would be ready?"

He looked off to the side and his eyes narrowing as he ran through his mental check list before he turned back to her. "Probably in a couple of days. It could be ready tomorrow night, but we will be out most of the day."

She was about to mention to him that he didn't have to go with her; if it was possible she could take someone else with her. But she didn't. She didn't want to spend the day with someone else. She wanted to spend it with Jason. Looking over to the pool table, Elizabeth smiled at Jason once again. "You want to finish our game? I'm sure I've got the hang of it." When he smiled at her with a mock smile, she lifted a perfectly shaped brow at him, "Hey, I might actually have a chance at beating you."

They both knew it wasn't possible and they both laughed as they made their way to the pool table. They continued to play with Jason practically putting all of his balls in the pockets on one turn until he finally missed. He saw her nipping her bottom lip with concentration, not knowing which ball to hit.

He walked over to her and told her where to stand. The shot looked almost impossible, but when Jason leaned over with her, Elizabeth knew she was going to make it. When the ball sank into the pocket, Elizabeth jumped up, turned around and hugged Jason. When they pulled away from each other, it was only a fraction of an inch. Their arms were still looped around each other. At the same time, both of them gave into the urge that had been pulling at them since they met.

Their lips finally brushed in a light caress answering Jason's previously question. She _did_ sigh and lean towards his kiss.

One light embrace was not enough for either of them; it did nothing to squelch that need that had been building up for so long. Jason pressed her against the pool table as his lips moved against hers. They both angled their heads perfectly to make their lips fit. Elizabeth opened her mouth without hesitation once she felt the slight pressure of his tongue against the seam of her full lips.

She moaned when their tongues caressed. At the sound of her moan, Jason lifted her to the pool table. When her backside was resting securely against the edge of the table she wrapped her legs around his trim waist, feeling the very noticeable evidence of his growing erection.

Their bodies moved together as their lips caressed each others. They were so caught up in the moment that they almost did not hear the open of the front door. Thankfully for them, Max was grumbling when he stormed in. His muttering saved them from being embarrassed.

Jason quickly stepped away from Elizabeth as she jumped off of the edge of the table. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked up at him, but before either could say anything Max slammed the door shut and looked up, spotting them at the pool table. His eyes narrowed as they connected with the still wide ones of Elizabeth's.

She moved around Jason as she quickly rushed out. "I'm just going to go to bed." As she passed Max, he thrust the bags at her glaring at her as Jason glared at him for interrupting.

"Here's your stuff."

Offering Max a shy thank you, Elizabeth practically ran up the stairs.

Once she was out of ear shot, Max glared at Jason but didn't notice the unwelcome glare his boss was sending him. "Don't ever ask me to do something like that again. I swear to God, Jason, I will kill you first before I ever have to step foot into a woman's store again." Stepping closer to Jason, Max lowered his voice as his expression became even darker. "She had me buying her panties Jason. Not underwear. No! Panties!"

Jason's gaze quickly went to the stairs before he turned a lethal glare at Max who was muttering about all the selections and having three sales women coming up to him offering their assistance, telling him about all the options in ladies panties selections.

"You saw her underwear?"

"Jesus Jason, I didn't see it on her. She asked me to get it for her. I swear, never again."

Before either man could say anymore, Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs. Jason noticed that her lips still looked plump from his kisses. Her eyes, on the other hand, no longer looked dark with passion. In its place was the look of fear.

"Jason, I just looked in every room, but the only room to have a bed is yours. You don't even have furniture in the other two rooms."


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away.**

**Part 10**

Max was a very clever man. He knew when a situation was going to become uncomfortable, knew when he should find an excuse to leave when the time called for it. But for some reason, even knowing that Elizabeth and Jason were about to find themselves in one awkward moment, he didn't want to leave. He tried to secure his smile, not letting either of them know how amusing he found their predicament, but he didn't leave when he knew he should. He stood there, next to Jason who hadn't said a word yet, and stared up at Elizabeth who stood on the top step of the staircase. There was no way he was going to miss this.

Elizabeth was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable standing there while Jason and Max stared at her. She didn't mean to blurt out the fact that Jason didn't have any other beds than the one in his bedroom. But after what had just happened between the two of them at the pool table, finding out that only one room was furnished caused her to panic a little. She was about to repeat her comment, much to her embarrassment, when Jason saved her the trouble.

He tore his eyes away from her for just a moment to address Max. "Thanks Max, you can go now." He didn't even finish his statement before he looked back towards Elizabeth and began to climb the stairs.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Max was reluctant to leave but one glare from his boss and he knew it was helpless. Besides, the look on Jason's face told Max that the discussion wasn't going to be awkward for him after all. Smirking, Max turned from the staircase and made his way to the door. "Goodnight Ms. Webber."

She didn't even hear Max. The look on Jason's face as he climb the stairs, closer to her, silenced everything around her except for the sound of her racing heartbeat. She was pretty sure that Jason would be able to hear it as well. She was finally able to shake herself out of her sudden stupor and began to back away from Jason, promptly pinning her back to the wall. She had fear in her eyes, not fear of him, but rather fear of the way he made her feel.

Her lips were extremely dry when her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lower lip. A movement, Elizabeth realized, that Jason's eyes followed as he came to a stop in front of her.

"There's only one bed." She had no idea why she felt the need to tell him something that he had already known, something she had already told him. But being so close to him was making it impossible to process a coherent thought.

"Is that a problem?"

If she could think, her eyes would have opened wide with surprise at Jason's forward actions. She never pegged Jason for someone who would be so… pushy? She shook her head, that wasn't the right word for how he was acting, and once she could come up with the correct one, she was going to tell him. Maybe it would make him back down a bit. He was getting to close to her, diminishing her comfort zone.

Jason didn't know why he was acting the way he was. His mind had been in such a haze since he had kissed Elizabeth at his pool table. He had never felt the way he had when he was kissing Elizabeth. Her kiss was so consuming, making him want it to never end. But it had ended, and way too soon for his liking. He didn't like the fact that one minute she was melting in his arms and then next she was practically running upstairs and as far away from him as she could.

He knew that they both shared a mutual attraction. A _strong _attraction and, for once, Jason was ready to act on his attraction. They had both been silent, staring into each other's eyes for several moments. He didn't mask his emotions, he wanted her to see that there was wanting in his eyes; but he also didn't want to scare her, and he could see from the fear in her eyes that she might not be ready to act on her attraction towards him.

Slowly, Jason lifted his hand and cupped her cheek as he moved even closer to her, so close his thighs brushed hers. He ran his thumb across the fullness of her bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of her silkiness against his roughness. He lowered his head, slightly, and whispered in a voice so rough it sent chills down her spine. "Is that a problem?"

Her eyes never left his. She was mesmerized by him and couldn't look away. "I don't know."

His head continued to lower towards hers. He moved so slowly, waiting for her to protest or meet him half-way. But she never moved. He was a scant inch away from her mouth, an inch away from lips that had tortured him with their plumpness and need to be kissed since he met her. They closed their eyes at the same time when Jason lowered his mouth the rest of the way and brushed her lips with the lightest caress she almost didn't feel it.

He continued to barely touch her lips with his own, wanting a reaction from her. The woman standing before him, allowing him to make all of the moves was not the same woman that was with him downstairs meeting his demanding kiss stroke for stroke. He added more pressure to his kiss, moving his lips over hers, but still not deepening it.

She finally responded to him. Elizabeth brought her hands to his waist and tilted her head back, angling it just right to deepen the kiss. She finally figured out the correct word to describe Jason's actions. He was being bold, and the only reason she figured that out was because she was becoming just as bold, deciding to hold nothing back.

Jason snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to lift her into his arms, feel her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to his bed. His hand around her waist lowered until he felt the swell of her backside and began to caress her as his mouth was caressing her lips, slow and lingering.

Elizabeth began to lift the hem of his shirt, needing to feel the warm skin of his chest and back. She had never seen him shirtless, but she knew that there wasn't an inch of fat on him. She had the need to feel the rigid muscles of his stomach, needed to run her fingers along each hard plane. She did just that, getting a low growl from Jason in return.

He pulled her tighter against him, allowing her to feel the strain of his erection against her stomach. She moaned in response and something in the back of Jason's mind, something that nagged at him from the beginning that they should slow down snapped. Her sexy moan that made him throb even more pulled him out of his daze and made him tear his mouth away from her.

Elizabeth was grateful that she had the wall behind her. If not, she would have fallen to the floor with the abrupt way Jason pulled away from her. The wall acted as her anchor as she tried to regain her composure and figure out why Jason had pulled away from her. The man could not just go and release all of these erotic feelings inside of her and then back away.

She would have been even more furious with him, but seeing him breathing just as hard as her and rubbing his thighs in an attempt to ease the ache in him satisfied her in some cruel way.

He shouldn't have started something he wasn't going to finish.

Tucking an unruly curl behind her ear, Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut before she addressed him. "What just happened?"

"Something that shouldn't have." She had looked so hurt by his blunt answer that he quickly continued. "I didn't mean it that way." When he tried to step closer to her, she lifted her hand in the air to stop him. She did not want him too close.

"Then how did you mean it?"

He ignored her hand and stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek in his rough hand again. He smiled as she closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his palm. "I wanted to kiss you." She opened her eyes but continued to lean her cheek into his hand. Her eyes were so inviting, Jason couldn't look away. "It just got out of hand."

"Why?" Before he could answer, Elizabeth placed her hand over his on her cheek and pulled it away, but didn't let go. "There is something between us Jason, and I know we both want to act on it."

In any other situation, with any other woman, Jason would have taken that for what it was and given in. But he couldn't, not with Elizabeth. He had gotten to know her since he started guarding her and she became…special to him. He didn't want to ruin anything by acting too quickly, even if she seemed to be willing. For some reason, he didn't want her to be with him solely because she was attracted to him. He had to shake his head in a way to stop his thoughts. "It's too soon." When she was about to protest, he quickly added. "For both of us."

She looked thoroughly confused by his comment. But by the look in his eyes, she knew that he felt this was the best decision. She knew that the attraction was so strong between the two of them that neither one of them was going to be able to hold back much longer. Hell, they were just about to have sex on the landing of his stairs against the wall for crying out loud. Elizabeth had never been so open with her sexuality. She had only had sex with Joshua, and even though they had been together for years, they were only intimate a hand full of times. But Jason was different, he didn't voice it, but his kisses practically demanded her response and she was more than willing to respond.

"Ok." He seemed relieved by her acceptance. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead against hers. With him so close, it was becoming almost impossible to stop her lustful thoughts about him. She had been so conservative her entire life that she couldn't help but be extremely happy in being so open with Jason. She still couldn't figure out why he was holding back, but decided that it was going to be fun trying to break his noble act, making him give into what they both wanted.

She was going to wait until the next day to start in her very own seduction, but she thought of something and knew that it was too good to give up. "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

She pulled her forehead away from his, leaned up on her toes when he pulled his head back, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "There's only one bed."

She kissed him again before she pulled back. Jason looked into her eyes, saw the devilish glint shining through and almost smiled at her attempt to sway his decision. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Her bottom lip actually stuck out in a childish pout causing Jason to give into the urge of smirking. "Oh come on, Jason. The bed is big enough for the both of us."

"No."

Elizabeth knew he wasn't going to give in. Crossing her arms underneath her chest, Elizabeth continued to pout up at him. "Fine, but I'll sleep on the couch. I'm not going to kick you out of your bed."

"It's fine. I prefer the couch anyway."

She looked at him as if he had just said the oddest thing but didn't fight it as he pushed her down the hallway, swatting her sweet backside as she began to walk towards his door. Turning over her shoulder, Elizabeth gave him a seductive smile before she entered his room. "Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight." As he made his way downstairs, Jason was, for once, thankful for his accident and how it took away his ability to dream. He was sure that if he could dream, they would be torturous dreams of the sexy as hell woman sleeping in his bed. He laughed as he stretched out on his leather couch. It wasn't every day that Jason found himself in a situation where he had the sexiest woman he had ever seen lying in his bed and he wasn't in it with her.

* * *

The next day held little awkwardness between the two. Elizabeth seemed determined to not let what happened between them the night before make her uncomfortable around him and Jason found that he was happy with that fact. She did, however, make sure to touch him every time she was close enough; causing him to want to pull her into his arms and kiss her like he had the night before. It was becoming near impossible keeping his hands off of her but Jason was determined to slow things down between the two of them.

They spent most of the day going from place to place shopping for clothes for Elizabeth and putting in applications. She told him that she wanted to get a job as quickly as possible. Elizabeth made it a clear fact that she wasn't going to live off of him; she was independent and took care of herself. Jason didn't fight with her on the subject, especially when she made the point that she was trying to prove her parents wrong and couldn't do that if she was depending on him.

Every place accepted her application, but no one seemed to be too willing to hire. Jason could see the disappointment in Elizabeth, even as she tried to use a cheerful mood to hide it. He could see it in her eyes.

It wasn't until they stopped at Kelly's for lunch that Elizabeth finally caught a break. Bobbie Spencer was just putting the 'Help Wanted' sign up when the two of them walked up to the diner. It wasn't exactly what Elizabeth was looking for, but she was desperate and won Bobbie over immediately. She didn't even have to fill out an application and as they were leaving Kelly's, Elizabeth's smile radiated as she saw Bobbie move to the window to remove the sign.

Elizabeth was so ecstatic over her new job that she continued to talk about it from the moment they left the diner until they entered the penthouse.

"I can't wait to start. I mean, I haven't ever served before, but how hard could it be?" She turned around to face Jason as she asked her question.

He was in the process of closing the door when he smiled over her excitement and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I'll find out soon enough since I start tomorrow." The bags in her hands were growing heavy, making her turn towards the staircase with the intent of placing the bags in the guestroom. Even if it didn't have any furniture, she wasn't going to take over Jason's dresser like she took over his bed. "Just put those bags down and I'll be back down to get them." She called over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

She had to place half of her bags down once she reached the door in order to open it. The door swung open as she bent down to pick the bags back up again. She took one step into the room, dropped all of her bags and took a step back as she gasped, running into Jason's chest.

Her hand covered her mouth when she turned around to look up at him, muffling her words. "How did you…?"

Feeling uneasy at seeing the tears in her eyes, Jason could feel heat enter his cheeks as he shrugged his shoulders. "I made a couple of calls when you were filling out applications."

Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to say. She turned back around to look at the fully furnished room as a tear spilled over her cheek. She looked over her shoulder to whisper her gratitude. "Thank you."

Jason nodded his head and stepped out of her room, giving her time to take it all in. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her legs felt like they were going to give out on her and Elizabeth had to sit down on her bed to look around at the furniture that used to decorate her apartment. She flopped on her back and smiled as she found comfort in lying on _her_ soft mattress. The movers hadn't ruined it after all.

Sitting back up, Elizabeth looked at the open doorway where Jason had stood minutes before. He was, without a doubt, the most wonderful man that she had ever met. Elizabeth had never met anyone who could give her such a wonderful gift and act like it was nothing. Every time Joshua bought her something he needed her to sing his praises and he acted as if he had just performed the most wonderful task.

But not Jason.

He seemed embarrassed by the single thanks she gave him. Elizabeth flopped back down on her bed again when the realization hit her.

She was falling for Jason Morgan.

Hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**FF #177: Very quickly you feel incredibly old after you leave the show. What happens is that people come in, you're 31, and then all of a sudden you're 40 in the blink of an eye, and then there's a cast member who's 24, looking at you like you're Chevy Chase or Dan Akroyd and shaking when they talk to you. And you go, "But I was just the new guy a second ago."  
-Dana Carvey**

**Part Eleven**

"Are you ready to go to the bank?"

Sitting straight up on her bed at the sound of Jason's voice, Elizabeth turned to see him standing in her doorway, leaning against the open doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. She forgot what he had just asked her when her eyes met his. All she could do was stare at him and hope that her mouth wasn't hanging open.

He was such a beautiful man.

But, the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that not only was he beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. He was such a hard looking man, making people think with one look into his cold blue eyes that he was heartless. But Elizabeth knew better. Jason had a soft side, and she couldn't help but sigh over the fact that she got to witness his beautiful heart fist hand.

"Elizabeth?"

His voice was always so soft and gruff when he spoke to her. She had never heard anyone say her name quite like he did. He said her name like it was a precious little secret that he wanted to keep between the two of them. Always softly spoken, always causing chills to go up her spine and goose bumps to appear on her arms.

He moved away from the frame and took a step closer, "Elizabeth, you ok?"

His lips were another thing that drove her to distraction. For the first couple of days, she could only stare at the fullness of his mouth, wonder if his lips would be soft or hard against hers. Now she knew. They were defiantly soft and wonderful. She sighed again at the thought of their shared kisses, wishing more than anything that Jason would walk closer, lean over her and kiss her again.

As he moved closer, her heart began to race and her breathing became rapid with anticipation of his closeness. She lifted her gaze from his firm, yet soft lips and looked into the most enchanting blue eyes she ever had the pleasure of looking into. What she saw was not what she was hoping for. Elizabeth wanted him to have the same provocative look in his eyes as he did when he practically strolled up his staircase and kissed every thought out of her mind the night before. What she saw was no where near that look that told her she was going to get another mind blowing kiss, and maybe something more.

He looked concerned.

Damn.

Jason was worried about her. When he came back to her room, the sight of her lying on her bed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face caused him to pause. He was just getting her so they could leave for the bank, but when he saw how beautiful she looked, he had to pause and just stare at her. After about two minutes of leaning against her door frame and staring at her, he finally broke the silence. When she looked at him, her expression was, at first, a bit startled, but then her eyes glazed over and she just stared at him as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Jason kept calling her name, but he couldn't seem to get through to her. There was something wrong. When he made it to her bed and stood before her, he took her face between his palms and looked into her eyes before he started twisting her face this way and that to see if anything was wrong.

She was finally snapped out of her daydreaming. "Jason, I'm fine."

He was leaning over her slightly. Her legs were hanging over the side of the mattress, causing her to spread them in order to bring Jason closer. She tried to hold her smile, and did a pretty good job at it.

She might get her kiss after all.

Jason's eyes became glazed when he looked at her mouth, saw her tongue dart out and moisten the plump lips. His head dipped as she closed her eyes. Their lips were a scant distance apart and neither one of them could wait any longer. Elizabeth lifted her face higher as Jason lowered his the rest of the way and for the third time since Jason stood in her doorway, Elizabeth sighed.

"Jason!"

At the sound of Johnny's booming voice, Jason pulled away from Elizabeth, only to realize that he was just in the process of lowering her to her bed. Standing straight up, Jason scrubbed his hands over his face and cursed his inability to think when he was so close to her. All he could do was stare at her as she looked up at him with eyes so starry; all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Jason!" Johnny's voice was impatient as he yelled up the stairs once again.

Jason's gaze moved to her lips, lips he had just been kissing, lips he still wanted to be kissing. Their kiss ended way too soon. Elizabeth looked way to inviting to him at that moment. She was leaning on her elbows, licking her lips, no doubt tasting him with each stroke of her tongue.

Damn.

Moving closer to her again, Jason's smile was almost as big as hers as she sat up again, waiting for his kiss. He was just about to lean in again when Johnny's angry voice called up the stairs again.

"God dammit Jason, what the hell is going on!"

Clenching his jaw tight, Jason moved away from Elizabeth and began to walk towards the door. His words were clipped and angry when he called down to Johnny. "I'm coming!"

Jason walked out of her room without a backwards glance. Elizabeth stared at the open doorway for a moment before she flopped back down on her bed and let out a loud groan. She was about to get off of her bed when Jason came back into the room. She was still lying on her back and had to turn her head to see him. He was stalking towards her with a determined look on his face. When he came to the side of the bed, he reached down, pulled her to a standing position, causing her body to crash with his.

She didn't have time to think before his lips came crashing down on hers. His kiss wasn't gentle and she didn't want it to be. She was just in the process of returning his kiss when he pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

His eyes held a sparkle. "We have to leave for the bank in five minutes."

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he pulled away again and walked out of her room.

This time, when she flopped back down on her bed, a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

Johnny was just finishing with his report of what was going on with the man they still held at the safe house when they heard Elizabeth coming down the stairs. Jason had wanted to get rid of the man. He wasn't giving them any information and Jason saw no use in the man. But Sonny decided that they shouldn't kill him just yet. They would keep the kidnapper at the safe house until they figured out what was going on and who tried to kidnap Kristina and Elizabeth. 

Both men turned to see Elizabeth hop down the stairs. She was such a bubble of energy. His total opposite and, Jason admitted, completely refreshing.

When she smiled at him as she made her way to his desk where he and Johnny stood, Jason realized that he wasn't the only one who seemed to be breathing a bit more rapidly in her presence. He looked over at his friend and saw that Johnny was openly staring at Elizabeth. He was also letting his gaze wonder over her slight frame.

Jason's soft expression turned to a scowl when Elizabeth looked away from him and smiled up at Johnny. His hands formed into fists at his sides when she reached her hand out in a greeting. Jason did not like seeing her soft, delicate hand, being swallowed by Johnny's.

"Hi, my name's Elizabeth."

Johnny continued to shake her hand, as he gazed into her wide, beautiful blue eyes. Her smile lit up her face, and Johnny thought that Sonny's explanation that she was a beautiful woman didn't do her any justice. She was…

"You can let go of her hand now."

At the sound Jason's low growl, Johnny shook Elizabeth's hand once more and finally remembered his name. "Ni…nice…" Clearing his throat, Johnny tried again, "Nice to meet you Elizabeth." He might have remembered his name, but he forgot to mention it to Elizabeth.

When her hand was finally free, Elizabeth looked back at Jason and he could see the question in her eyes. "His name's Johnny." When her forehead scrunched in a frown, Jason realized that his tone was short. Making himself relax, Jason softened his voice. "He works for me and Sonny."

Her easy smile came back and before he could act like an even bigger idiot, Jason grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the door, practically dragging her behind him. "We should get to the bank."

When Jason stopped to open the door, Elizabeth smiled over her shoulder at Johnny. "It was nice to see you Johnny. I hope to see you again." She didn't get a chance to see or hear his reply as Jason pulled her out of the penthouse.

Jason turned back around to close his door as Elizabeth made her way to the elevator. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pinched tight as he scowled at Johnny, who was now blushing. The guard was leaning against Jason's desk when he saw the dark look on his friends face. Johnny stood up straight and opened his mouth to say something right before Jason's head ticked to the side right before he slammed the door shut.

Johnny understood Jason's silent message loud and clear.

Elizabeth was Jason's.

* * *

They had been sitting there for the past ten minutes, waiting patiently while the bank clerk tried to find any possible information that she could give Elizabeth. 

Jason could see the drastic change in her since they entered the bank and so far heard nothing. She had been happy and full of energy on the car ride over, but once they sat down, her expression became solemn. Jason hated her parents for causing her so much pain.

"I'm sorry Ms. Webber; there is nothing that I can tell you."

Closing her eyes at the disappointment, Elizabeth willed herself to stay strong. She was _not_ going to cry in the middle of the bank. In a soft, broken voice, Elizabeth looked at the bank clerk with a pleading expression. "You can't tell me why—all of a sudden—my account was frozen?"

The bank clerk, Jill, looked regretful as she punched some more keys on her keyboard before looking back at Elizabeth. "I'm so sorry, but I-"

Jason hated the look on Elizabeth's face. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, some how ease her pain. He couldn't do that just yet, instead, he glared at Jill, causing the poor woman's hands to shake as she continued to search through her computer. "I'm sure you can find something, Jill." His voice was lethal when he interrupted the woman.

Jill glanced at the man who was glaring at her making her wish she hadn't. He was looking at her with fury and Jill couldn't help but think that the man was some how blaming her for Elizabeth's misfortune.

"Th-there's nothing that I can do Mr. Morgan, I-I don't have the authority to-"

"Then you need to find someone who has the authority to give us some damn answers."

Jill looked like she was on the verge of tears and Elizabeth, finally focusing on the conversation taking place, took pity on the woman who was doing her best to help Elizabeth out.

She placed a calm hand on Jason's forearm and couldn't help but frown over how angry he was getting on her behalf. Leaning over her chair so that she could whisper to him, Elizabeth patted his arm. "We can't scare the answers out of her Jason. She is just doing her job."

Jason looked down at Elizabeth and softened his expression as his gaze met hers. He nodded his head just once before he turned back to look at Jill. He wasn't glaring at her anymore, but he didn't apologize either.

Elizabeth's smile was genuine. "He's just a bit upset." When the clerk nodded her head stiffly, Elizabeth tried to calm her. "Oh, wow, that's a very pretty necklace." Raising her eyebrows in amusement, Elizabeth leaned over the desk, closer to Jill as she smiled. "Did a certain Mr. Perfect give it to you?"

Jill's smile came easily and her shaking stopped as she touched the three interlocked ruby hearts that hung from the gold chain around her neck. "Actually, three little Mr. Prefect's. My three little boys got it for me for Mother's Day last year. I haven't taken it off since."

"Awe, that is so sweet."

Before Jill could respond, Jason cleared his throat in impatience as he stood, tugging Elizabeth up with him. As if it were a habit, Elizabeth clasped her hand with Jason's as she smiled down at Jill. "Thank you so much for your help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't…" Before Jill could finish her sentence, Jason was already dragging Elizabeth towards the door.

Mr. Morgan might have scared her with his glaring, but he sure was nice to watch as he walked away.

Once they stepped outside the bank, the smile that graced Elizabeth's face fell as they made their way to the awaiting car. Before Jason opened the door for her, he placed one hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to cup her cheek, catching the tear that fell from her eye with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I am going to do."

"We'll figure it out."

He dropped his hands from her, opened the car door and helped her in before he made his way to his side of the car. Neither said a word as Jason pulled out of the bank parking lot. When Elizabeth realized that they turned the wrong way, she turned to Jason and asked him where they were going.

Without looking at her, Jason answered.

"Nowhere."


	12. Chapter 12

FF # 178 Double Take

**Part Twelve**

When he told her that he was taking her nowhere, she hadn't the slightest clue as to what he was talking about. But the farther they drove away from Port Charles, the more she understood what he meant when he said nowhere.

They really _were_ in the middle of nowhere. She didn't see any buildings or homes, just miles and miles of large trees surrounding both sides of the narrow road. The windows were rolled down, blowing her hair in her face and allowing the sun to shine through, baking her skin with its soft heat.

She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life and believed that nothing could possibly be more magical than the sight of the trees combining together as one lush streak of green as they sped by. The artist in her ached for a blank canvas and a paintbrush so that she could capture the magic she was witnessing.

Nothing could compare to the beauty she experienced on the secluded road.

Until he stopped.

Jason pulled the car to the side of the abandoned road and stepped outside without a single glance or word to Elizabeth. Following his lead, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and opened her door as Jason rounded the front of the car.

He still said nothing to her as he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

Elizabeth remained silent because she was speechless. The further they walked into the abyss of lush trees, the more captivated she became. Rays of sunlight streamed through leafy openings from above while the two of them continued their silent walk, only hearing the slight crunch their feet made as they took each step.

She was beginning to wonder where he was taking her. Tilting her head to look up at Jason, she frowned up at him to let him see her confusion. But when he didn't look down at her, Elizabeth squeezed his hand to gain his attention. Jason glanced down at her, saw her confusion, and looked away with a grin on his face.

She was just going to have to wait and see.

They finally broke through an opening in the trees and what she saw left her breathless.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the large shimmering lake that was surrounded by trees, lush green grass, and a rocky ledge. She was captivated by the beautiful sight before her and couldn't think long enough to realize that she needed to take in a breath.

Jason stared down at her as she took in the beauty before her. He had been there several times, and although he had thought that it was a beautiful sight, nothing was more beautiful to him than the pure look of admiration that crossed over Elizabeth's face when she first gasped when they stopped before the lake.

His chest suddenly felt tight as he continued to look down at her, admiring her sheer beauty in about the same way she admired their surroundings. Taking in a deep breath, Jason looked away from her to recompose himself.

She was still taking everything in when Jason tugged on her hand. When she looked up at him, Jason had to suck in another large breath.

She literally took his breath away.

"This is… wow, Jason, this is so beautiful. How did you find this?"

They began to walk towards the lake, their hands still intertwined. "I was ridding one day, and I realized that I was being followed so I turned into the woods, knowing that they couldn't follow me." When her eyes opened wide, he berated himself, knowing that he could have left that part of the story out. "And then I found this."

"Did they catch you?"

"What?"

"The people that were following you, did they catch up to you?"

Shaking his head slightly, Jason answered. "No." It wasn't a complete lie. The men never did catch him, but both of them did get a nasty gunshot wound when they tried. That, he figured, she didn't need to know.

They stopped when they reached the edge of the lake. Elizabeth sat down, tugging on Jason's hand when he didn't immediately follow. He sat down next to her with his legs drawn up, resting his elbows on his knees. Elizabeth bumped his side with her shoulder when he was finally settled, causing him to look down at her.

"Thank you for taking me here."

He gave her a lopsided smile before he looked away. "I wanted to take you here on the bike, but it still isn't ready yet and you looked like you needed to get away."

"I did." Sighing, Elizabeth let her gaze wander over the beauty that was before her. "I have never seen something so beautiful before in my life."

"I have." At his gruff whisper, Elizabeth looked up at him only to find him staring down at her.

Her voice was whisper soft. "What?"

"You."

Her breathing grew heavy as a blush appeared across her cheeks. She needed so badly to look away but she couldn't. They both moved towards the other until their lips touched. It was a slight touch, almost non-existent and both of them were left needing more. Jason curled his hand around the back of her neck, tugging her forward as he added pressure to her lips. When she sighed, his tongue swept inside her mouth, exploring heaven.

Every time the other tried to pull away, the other leaned forward, not wanting the hungry kiss to end. Jason finally pulled away and the only reason Elizabeth allowed it was because she was becoming light headed with the lack of oxygen.

She was never going to get used to his kisses. They always left her breathless and wanting more. She had never felt like that before. When he was kissing her, it was like the both of them couldn't bare the thought of their lips not touching. There was always a hungry need that built up with the two of them and neither one of them ever wanted it to end.

Jason gazed down at her as she stared at him with a bemused expression. He loved that he could make her speechless with just one kiss. But he had to admit that she did the same to him. Running his knuckle down the side of her face, Jason kissed her once more, letting his lips linger for a moment longer than he attended before he pulled back.

When she finally opened her starry eyes, a smug smile crossed his lips before he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his chest as she snuggled closer, staring at the scenery before her in comfortable silence.

His hand was stroking her arm when she finally broke the silence. "Tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Something more than the fact that you like to ride."

He chuckled slightly as he moved his hand higher up her arm until he felt her silky hair running through his fingers. "There really isn't much to tell."

When she moved away from him he wanted to pull her back against him. She sat on her knees as she faced him. "Of course there is a lot to tell. Come on Jason, you know so much about me. It's only fair that you tell me something about you."

"Ok." He looked across the lake, scrunching his forehead as he thought about something to tell her. Elizabeth, not being a very patient person, decided to help him out.

"How 'bout I ask you some questions." His nod was slight. "Ok," looking away like he had minutes before, Elizabeth quickly flung her gaze back towards him as a huge smile crossed her lips. "What is your family like?"

"I don't really have a family." Her smile faded and a frown appeared and for some reason, Jason felt the need to explain. "I have a sister, Emily. She's around your age. And then there's Sonny."

When he didn't go on, Elizabeth couldn't hide her confusion. Before she could ask, Jason felt the need to explain again, and this time, he didn't give her such a short answer. "It's kind of complicated."

She noticed that he seemed uncomfortable about the situation and decided to end the conversation. "Jason, you don't have—"

"About seven years ago, I was in an accident." Her startled eyes swung up to his face, but he wasn't looking at her. "My brother AJ was getting into his car after he had been drinking and I was told that I tried to stop him. He ended up crashing and I was thrown from the car. I hit my head on a tree and when I woke up weeks later, I couldn't remember anything. I had no memory of my life before."

When he finally looked at her, there were tears clouding her eyes. He had the sudden urge to comfort her. "I'm fine now. It was hard when I woke up and everyone was trying to make me into something that I wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"The person that I was before the accident was the complete opposite of who I was when I woke up and who I am now. He was this perfect son and I couldn't be that son anymore. I ended up leaving and eventually working for Sonny."

She put her hand on his arm. "That must have been hard."

"Leaving?" When she nodded, he shook his head. "No, it was the best thing for me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No, it's ok, you didn't," cupping her cheek, Jason ran his thumb back and forth. "You didn't know."

She sighed as leaned into his hand, loving being with him, feeling his hand against her cheek, listening to him talk about his past. He was just leaning in to steal yet another kiss from her when she stood up suddenly, walking closer to the edge of the lake. The water was so clear, Elizabeth could see all the way to the bottom. They were standing on a hill and Elizabeth was sure that if she jumped into the lake and stood at the bottom, the top of her head wouldn't surface.

Jason's arm slipped around her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. Everything felt so perfect at that moment. Suddenly, that small nagging voice in the back of her head that sounded an awful lot like her mother suddenly popped up, making her wonder when it would all end.

Everything good in her life always ended.

And she always got her heart broken.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jason's voice was deep and seductive as he whispered in her ear right before he began to nuzzle her neck, placing sweet kisses along the column of her throat. He really hoped that what he told her didn't change anything between them. He was having to good of a time with her to let his past ruin what was going on. But yet, he couldn't help but let that small insecurity pop up when she walked away from him and became so silent.

"Nothing." He could tell by how stiff she was that she was lying. Pulling away from her, Jason was about to turn her around to look at him until she turned herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason looked to his right, before he tried to look back at her. She saw the slight vulnerability in his gaze before he looked down at the ground, unable to look at her. "If…if what I told—"

"Oh, Jason, no," She placed both of her hands on his forearms before she stepped closer to him with a soft smile. "I'm glad you told me. I hate to think of you going through something like that, but I am glad you felt like you could tell me."

Their eyes connected again and Jason was finally able to let the breath he was holding out. "Then what's wrong?"

Her smile faded, and though he hated to see her frown, he really wanted to know what was wrong. He tried to take her mind off of her family problems and the fact that she didn't have access to her money, but he knew that it would be better for her to talk about it.

"I just, I don't know I just got this feeling that all of this is too good to be true."

He wasn't expecting that.

She could tell she confused him. "Nothing about meeting you has been… normal. But when I am with you, I just… I don't know I can't quite explain it. But when I was looking out at the water I just felt like this was all going to end. You know what, it's just… this stupid insecurity of mine, and I'm being foolish. Every time I am the least bit happy, I always hear my mother's voice, telling me that it won't last. I'll never be happy, I'll…" She couldn't go on; Jason's lips on hers were preventing her from speaking. And when he ended the kiss, she forgot what they were talking about to begin with.

"Wha… what did you do that for."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to."

"Oh, ok." She really needed to snap out of it and stop staring at his lips.

Jason was running his hand through her hair as his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her fully against him. "I don't know about the future, but we have right now. We don't have to worry about what is going to happen."

And just like that, he made it all seem better.

Her smile was dazzling. "You know, you should write a book."

"Oh?"

Laughter was evident in her eyes. "I'm serious. It could be like a self help book or something. It'll be really short of course, since everything is so simple with you, but really—" She was cut off when she squealed with laughter as he lifted her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She was laughing so hard as she held on to him as tight as possible. He was moving closer and closer to the edge of the hill, closer and closer to the lake.

"I thought you could go for a swim."

Before she could protest, he tossed her in the water.


	13. Chapter 13

**FF #179 Prompt: Send in the Clowns**

**Part Thirteen**

She surfaced the water gasping for air. "I _cannot _believe you just did that!" Dipping her head back into the water to arrange her hair out of her face, Elizabeth took delight in the crystal water. Once she straightened, she did her best to glare at the man who stood on the shore, smiling a smile so sexy; she could hardly contain one of her own. "What if I couldn't swim?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You can swim."

"Yes, but you didn't know that."

Yes he did, but he wasn't about to share that information with her. Jason didn't know how she would react to him knowing _almost_ everything about her—including the swimming lesson's she had until she was seven—because of the file he had on her in his desk drawer. Working in the business, Jason knew that people didn't like having their entire life summed up in a file folder, especially without their consent.

He shrugged.

Giving a mock huff, Elizabeth splashed water in his direction, only managing to sprinkle the bottom of his pants with a couple drops of water. Her smile was crooked when their eyes connected. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"No."

She splashed him again. "Than why did you throw me in?"

"I felt like it."

Oh, he really needed to stop 'feeling like' doing stuff, she thought. Well, except kissing her, 'cause that she didn't mind at all. But robbing her blind of any coherent thought, or throwing her in the water because he_ felt like it_, that was what he needed to stop. "You're an idiot."

His response was to laugh, which only caused her to grow just a little more agitated. He was so going to pay for what he just did.

Swimming towards the edge of the lake, Elizabeth treaded in the water as she lifted one hand towards him, "Help me up."

Jason could see the sparkle in her eyes and knew something was up. Bracing his feet apart, a sure thing to keep his balance, Jason reached down with one hand and lifted her with ease. She didn't try to pull him in and Jason had to wonder if the sparkle he saw in her eyes was one of revenge.

Once she was on her feet, Jason tried to pull her towards him, not caring about how her drenched clothes would soak through his. But as he lowered his head towards hers, she twisted out of his grasp and walked away from the edge. He stood there for a moment, glancing towards the sky, releasing a harsh breath before he turned around.

He licked his lips as she combed her fingers through her wet hair, wanting nothing more than to take over the task as he pulled her close and kissed her. He began to move towards her when Elizabeth flipped her hair and bent down, taking off her wet sneakers.

"You might want to keep those on. You wouldn't want to walk back to the car with no shoes."

She glanced up at him, and damn it, the sparkle was still there, causing his eyes to narrow. She smirked. "Who said we were walking back just yet."

Shoes off, Elizabeth stood straight, keeping eye contact with Jason. She combed her fingers through her hair once more before she reached for the hem of her soaked top. The top that sucked to her skin and molded quite nicely to her breasts, Jason thought.

He was still admiring the way her shirt left little to the imagination when suddenly it was gone. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon creamy porcelain skin and a black lacy bra with white flowers bordering the top.

His breathing became harsh. "Wha…what…what are you doing?"

The sparkle lit up her huge, come hither eyes. "It's hard swimming around with all these clothes on." If at all possible, his chest rose and fell with even shorter breaths as her hands moved to the snap of her jeans, lowered her zipper, then finally moved to her hips to lower her jeans.

She worked so slowly, Jason thought he was going to burst with anticipation as he awaited, unmoving, for her jeans to pool at her feet.

Elizabeth stood before him in a matching bra and panties, blushing slightly, but not allowing herself to back down. A drop of water ran down her stomach and Elizabeth watched as Jason's eyes followed the drop, moving closer and closer to the edge of her lace boy shorts. She caught the drop of water with her finger and shuddered when Jason's gaze met hers. She could tell that he was on the brink of breaking and silently slapped herself on the back for a job well done.

When he took a step closer to her, Elizabeth stood still, worrying just a little at his hot gaze and firmed jaw. Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea. But before she could talk herself out of it, Elizabeth waited a little more as he took two more steps towards her, and once he was in reaching distance, she ran around him and jumped back into the lake with a squeal of delight.

Jason turned around with such speed that he almost fell over as he saw her jump in. He _knew_ the sparkle in her eyes was one of revenge.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason waited for her to resurface as he walked back to the edge. When she emerged from the water and looked up at him with a smile that clearly showed she won, Jason raised one brow as he ticked his head to the side.

"What?" He only continued to look at her with no emotion on his face other than raising his other brow. "I told you I wasn't done swimming."

Jason sighed as he shook his head, not able to contain a small smile from escaping at her antics. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at his feet for a moment. He was in the process of looking back at her when a scrap of fabric hit him square on the chest and slid at his feet. He froze as he stared at the black lace.

Reaching down after shaking himself out of his initial state of shock, Jason fingered the black lace before he picked it up. He held it in his hand for a moment, staring at it, barely breathing. He finally looked down at her, treading in the water with one arm concealing the view of her now exposed breasts from him. He held one of the cups of her bra between his thumb and forefinger, absently rubbing back and forth as their gazes met.

Her smile was shy, yet inviting as he stared down at her. She flipped her head once, causing the creamy swells of her breasts to rise above the water.

He groaned.

Throwing the bra over his shoulder without any care as to where it landed, Jason roughly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the same manner. Elizabeth's eyes traveled over his sculpted chest and stomach, licking her lips in pure admiration. His chest looked smooth yet hard, and Elizabeth was sure she wouldn't be able to find a pinch of fat on his stomach.

She wanted to run her fingers over each dip his well defined muscles made.

Blushing at her thoughts, but—oddly enough—not at her state of undress, Elizabeth looked away, clearing her throat in an attempt to seem unaffected as she tried to tease him. "I thought you weren't coming in."

His voice was gruff as he took off his motorcycle boots and socks. "I changed my mind." His eyes now sparkled as hers did moments before as they bore into hers while he undid his jeans. His movements were quicker than hers were when she slid her pants off.

He didn't want to torment her with a show. He wanted to get it that damn lake and be near her.

His pants were discarded and when he reached for the waistband of his gray boxer-briefs, he stopped. He would let her take care of that.

Elizabeth saw him reach for his briefs and held her breath, letting it out slowly when he decided against removing his last barrier. It was a shame and a blessing all in one. Their gazes locked once more, gone from both of their eyes was the sparkle that challenged the other, and in its place was pure passion.

Jason jumped into the water with a splash, swimming towards her and surfacing the water inches in front of her. His feet were able to touch the smooth bottom of the lake and the water ended right above his chest, partially shielding his magnificent physique from her view.

Neither said a word as Jason stepped closer to her, staring into her passion-filled eyes as his hand slid around her waist, crashing her body into his. Her hand dropped from her breasts, gripping onto his shoulder instead.

His head lowered towards her upturned face, brushing his lips with hers as their chests brushed together. Their kiss started out teasing, short, but quickly turned demanding, hungry. Jason thrust his tongue into her mouth with no resistance on her part. His hands roamed her smooth, exposed back in the water, loving the feeling of her silky skin against his palms and her soft mounds against his hard chest.

He pulled her tighter against him, causing her to wrap her legs around him. Jason lifted her higher up his body once she was settled, one hand wrapped around her back, cupping her sweet backside as his other hand threaded through her hair.

Just like he wanted to earlier when she was tormenting him with her slow seduction.

He wanted to wait with her, wanted to take things slow. But damn it all, she called out to him with her looks of passion. Begged him to touch her with every smile and sparkle that lit up her deep blue eyes.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

And as she moved against him, causing a pleasurable groan to escape from deep within, Jason knew there was going to be no more waiting.

Jason's hand moved from her hair, down her neck, and ending up cupping one full mound. She moaned, arched, and moved restlessly against him as he palmed her breast. His thumb circled her nipple, not quite touching it, driving her to madness with her need for him to stroke her at just the right place.

Elizabeth tore her mouth away from his once his thumb gave into her need. Her head arched back, giving him perfect access to the smooth column of her neck. He pinched her erect bud between his thumb and forefinger as his lips moved to the column of her throat.

Nibbling, sucking, licking, branding her with his lips, teeth and tongue.

She was moving against him, moaning and sighing every time he touched her _just_ right. Her center was rubbing against his aching erection, and Jason couldn't help but move his hips in time with hers.

Her thighs tightened against him, squeezing his hips as she crashed her lips against his again. The kiss was wild, showcasing their equal need and want for the other.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Jason lowered his head and kissed the swell of her breasts. He placed small, opened mouth kisses along the valley of her breasts before moving to one, and taking her sensitive nipple into his mouth.

Elizabeth's breathing became ragged. She sighed his name, arched against him, causing their hips to crash again.

He moved to her other breast, not about to let the other one go unattended, and pleasured her. His lips grazed her throat, chin, and finally met her lips again once each breast was given his undivided attention. This time, the kiss was gentle and calming, but still filled with the same amount of need.

Maybe more.

They both continued to move against each other and when Jason's hand lowered and fingered the waistband of her panties, they both realized that their torment was about to end.


	14. Chapter 14

**FF#180: Staring down the barrel of a .45**

**Part Fourteen**

It started raining.

Both Jason and Elizabeth were oblivious to the fat droplets of water as they fell from the sky and splashed the water around them. Both were too occupied with the feelings the other was providing—the pleasure—to take notice in the rain as it poured down on and around them. Jason's fingers slipped inside her boy shorts, moving lower and lower with excruciating slowness. Neither noticed the flash of light that lit up the now dark sky, for their lips continued to move together, their tongues continued to duel, and Jason's fingers continued to descend, so close to their destination.

They were both _so_ close to what they wanted _so_ close to what they had waited so long for when a clap of thunder in the distance caused Elizabeth to jolt against Jason, finally taking notice in the thunderstorm.

Jason heard the thunder, became disappointed when Elizabeth pulled away from him slightly, but crashed his lips down on hers again, not caring about the rain, the lightning, or the thunder. And for a brief minute, neither did Elizabeth. But when another bolt of lightning lit up the sky again, blinding her for a moment with its brightness, immediately followed by another roar of thunder, Elizabeth pulled away from Jason.

Panting with pleasure and need for that building ache to ease, Elizabeth tried to get Jason to stop when he dipped his head towards her, intending on kissing her again. She pushed against his shoulders, squeezed her thighs that were around her waist, something, she realized, that was a mistake when they both moaned.

She pushed against his shoulders again when he nuzzled her neck, "Jason, we… we have to stop."

He grunted, still moving his lips along the side of her neck. But his fingers slipped out of her boy shorts. Even though she _knew_ they had to stop, it was still disappointing being so close and having to stop.

The rain fell harder.

"Jason!"

He finally stopped kissing her long enough to look at her and groan in frustration at knowing that they had to stop and get out of there. Dropping his forehead to hers for a moment, Jason loosened his arms around her so that the both of them could make their way back to the side and climb out of the lake.

Jason pulled himself out of the lake first, turned back around once he knew he wouldn't fall back in and crouched down, extending his hand towards Elizabeth. She was too short to reach the edge of the lake and pull herself up, they both knew it, and that was what caused Jason to frown when she shook her head no.

"Give me your hand." The rain was pouring down on them so hard he had to raise his voice.

She shook her head again. "Give me my shirt." He almost didn't hear her, but when her words registered, Jason shook his head and continued to extend his hand out to her. "I am not getting out of here until you give me my shirt."

Swearing, Jason stood up, shook himself a little in an attempt to ease his aching erection, and looked around for her shirt. Finding it, he picked it up and rushed back towards the edge of the lake, handing Elizabeth's shirt to her.

She did her best to pull the shirt over her head as she shook in the now freezing lake. Once her arms were through the shirt, she felt Jason grab hold of her upper arm, pulling her out of the water with such ease, she felt weightless.

Even with the lightning, thunder, and hard slaps of rain against her skin, Elizabeth still took acknowledgement in how strong Jason was. She was mesmerized for a second, staring at his broad back as he searched for his shirt, finding it and putting it on followed by his soaked jeans.

She licked her lips. Admiring his firm—in need of a nice pinch—butt as he bent down to put his boots on.

He was fully dressed and she was still in her shirt and boys shorts, staring at him, when he turned around. Wanting to smirk but giving her an irritated look instead, Jason picked up her jeans and threw them at her, telling her oh-so nicely to get her butt moving.

He was picking up her shoes when she finally snapped out of it and pulled her heavy pants on. The sky lit up and not even two seconds later the loud roar of thunder met their ears. In the distance, Jason heard what sounded like a tree snapping and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Elizabeth didn't even have her sneakers, which he gave her moments before, tied when Jason was tugging on her arm, dashing out of their secluded spot and towards his car.

Elizabeth was trailing behind Jason, running in order to keep up with his long strides. He slowed down a bit when he realized he was practically dragging her along. Another bolt of lightning, another clash of thunder and Jason was picking up pace again, willing to pick her up in order to get out of the woods and into the safety of his car. The thunderstorm was too close for his liking and he didn't want a tree to be struck causing it to fall on them.

Elizabeth suddenly jerked on his hold and when Jason turned his head to look at her, he could see she was trying to turn around and head back to the lake. Stopping, only because she continued to fight against his hold, Jason nearly shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I left my bra."

Rolling his eyes, Jason ignored her and began to walk back towards the car again. She tried to pull away from him, digging her heels into the wet ground, doing anything to make him stop.

"Forget the bra."

"It's…" huffing, Elizabeth smacked his arm when his grip tightened. He let go of her, turned around and let her see his exasperation. Before he could grab her again, she was running back towards the lake, calling over her shoulder, "It's my favorite bra from the ones we bought!"

"Son of a…Elizabeth!" Catching up to her, Jason grabbed her around the waist, turned her in his arms and hoisted her over his shoulder. "We'll get you a new one."

Grabbing both sides of his waist tightly, Elizabeth pressed her chest into his back. "Put me down. I can walk on my own."

He said nothing as he picked up his pace and started to jog towards the car that was now in view. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she stared at his backside. She finally gave into her urge to pinch his firm butt, and as much as she liked it, she did it because he made her so mad by making her leave her bra behind.

When they went shopping that morning, before they went to the bank, she was told she could pick out anything she needed or wanted. Even though she was paying Jason back for everything, she tried not to get too much stuff because she felt uncomfortable about the situation. When they had entered the lingerie department, she saw how uncomfortable he looked, but when she picked up the black bra that was now left at the lake, his eyes darkened and she could just read the sexual appreciation in his eyes. Thus, that bra became her favorite. And now he made her leave it behind.

She pinched him again.

Jason slowed his pace and shifted his hold on Elizabeth so he could reach inside his pants pocket and retrieve the keys to the car. Hitting the unlock button, Jason pulled the passenger side door open, placed Elizabeth inside the car with a gentleness that surprised her, and then hurried to his side of the car.

Getting in, Jason started the engine and pulled onto the road. He noticed her shivering and turned the heat on. "My jacket is in the backseat."

Rubbing her arms, Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm all wet, it will get ruined."

Shrugging, Jason blindly reached into the backseat, felt around for his jacket, grabbed it and handed it to her. Elizabeth smiled timidly, "Thank you." She snuggled under his warm jacket, basking in the masculine smell of it. She sighed as she looked out the window, frowning over having to leave such a wonderful place.

"We can always come back."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him. Cheek resting against the smooth leather of the seat, she smiled. "I was having such a good time."

He turned his head to look at her as they continued to drive on. Their gazes locked and Elizabeth knew he was remembering their time in the lake. Both of them nearly naked, moving against each other, kissing each other with built up passion. They were so close to giving in, right there in the middle of the woods, in a lake. Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as a tight knot formed low in her belly.

She looked away.

He grinned.

His gaze turned back towards the road. Jason couldn't understand why she was suddenly being so shy with him. She was blushing under his sexual gaze when not even a ten minutes before she was half naked in the lake, legs wrapped around him, allowing him to kiss her everywhere, including her full, round…

"I can't believe you made me leave my bra."

He had to shift his position in his seat in order get comfortable again. It didn't help. Barely turning his head, Jason glanced at her. He let his gaze wander over her torso, stopping at where her chest would be in view if not for his leather jacket. She could feel his hot gaze on her before his eyes turned back to the road. "It doesn't matter."

Her mouth dropped open in annoyance. "What? Of course it matters."

"No it doesn't."

She huffed as she turned in her seat to glare at him. "I happened to like that bra very much. But let me tell you something, I am not paying you back for it. It's your fault I left it there."

"How is it my fault?" His chest moved with laughter. "You're the one who threw it at me."

She lowered her gaze as she placed her hands over her face. "Can we please not talk about that?"

His confusion was evident in the frown that took over his face, causing his eyebrows to scrunch together. Was she really embarrassed? The woman stripped down to her underwear in front of him and then proceed to take her bra off, throw it at him and then kiss him with as much passion as he felt. Glancing at her lowered gaze and flushed face Jason couldn't help but smile. She could be a temptress in the heat of the moment but then turn into a flustered mess when the moment was over.

He was just going to have to get the moment going again.

He didn't mind her shyness; he actually found it endearing, challenging, beautiful. He loved the pink flush that would always settle on her cheeks and chest when she was nervous or shy or even aroused. But as much as her shyness caused a swelling in his chest, he wanted to keep the moment going. Of course they weren't in the lake any longer, or wrapped in each others arms, but that was only a minor delay.

Until they got home.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't."

He slowed the car down and pulled it to the side of the road. Turning in his seat to face her, Jason cupped her chin, lifting her face until she looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her with so much tenderness, she could cry. When he pulled away, he continued to hold her cheek, gazing down at her with soft eyes. "If you expect me to forget about what happened between us, you can think again."

"I don't expect you to forget, it's just…" she mumbled the end of her explanation.

"What?"

She wanted to crawl into a hole. Instead, she looked him straight in the eyes and blurted out what she mumbled seconds before. "It's embarrassing, the way I threw myself at you."

"You didn't throw yourself at me, just your bra."

"Jason!"

He silenced her with a kiss. Laughing against her lips which caused her to bite his playfully in return. He kissed her twice more before he pulled away. "I like it when you feel you can… throw yourself at me."

She could tell he was teasing her, and oddly enough, it made her embarrassment easier. Elizabeth had made a vow to herself to make Jason's control snap, to make him give into what they both wanted. He had some chivalrous notion that they should wait and take things slow, but Elizabeth wanted to snap that thought out of him. And now that she had, she was acting like some virgin who hadn't just seduced an incredibly gorgeous man into jumping into a lake with her.

For goodness sake, Jason had her breast in his mouth, giving her so much pleasure she never wanted to stop.

Looking back up at him, Elizabeth smiled at his scorching, yet tender gaze. "This is just… it's new to me."

"What is?"

"Being free to act how I want to. Not having to worry about embarrassing someone," she paused and smiled, "other than myself." She looked away again, down at her hands that were now wringed together. "I've only been with one other man, and it was never like that between us."

A quick glance at him told her he understood what she meant. "I never felt comfortable enough to be so open with him when it came to making love." As embarrassing the conversation should be, Elizabeth felt very comfortable. It was like she just knew she could tell Jason anything and he wouldn't judge her or make her feel stupid for saying it.

Unlike Joshua.

Joshua always made her feel smaller than him, like her opinions didn't matter or what she felt didn't matter. But Jason was different. He listened to her, and even if her thoughts, feelings, or opinions _were_ stupid, he didn't make her _feel_ like they were. And just like Joshua was so different from Jason when it came to how they made her feel, Elizabeth was sure they were different in the bedroom.

Hell, Jason gave her more pleasure with a few touches and kisses than Joshua ever gave her. Jason lit a fire within her, Joshua used to scorch it.

Jason couldn't believe that someone as sexy, beautiful, and passionate as Elizabeth felt like she had to tame her desire. But as much as it surprised him, it also caused a proud, possessive feeling to emerge knowing that not only did she feel comfortable enough with him to act on her passion, but he was the first to fully experience that passion.

And they hadn't even spelt together yet.

Jason leaned down to kiss her again. What started out to be a small kiss to hold him over until they could return to the penthouse, turned into something more. Her mouth opened under his, inviting his tongue to duel with hers. Their hands roamed each others bodies and when Jason tried to pull her closer, they both knew they had to stop when the middle compartment separating their seats got in the way.

They pulled away, leaned in for one more kiss, and then sat back in their seats again. Elizabeth sighing and Jason cursing.

Blowing out a harsh breath, Jason pulled the car back out on the road again. They both sat in silence for several minutes before a thought occurred to Elizabeth. "What… what did you mean when you said it didn't matter that you left my bra back there?"

When he glanced at her, Elizabeth swore the smile he gave her would have made her knees weak if she were standing.

"I like you better without it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: Dead End.**

**Part Fifteen**

It was like they kept hitting a dead end.

Every time they came so close to finally give into the passion that coursed through them, something always ended up happening, making them put a stop to the ever growing need that was building within them. If it wasn't Max walking in on them while they shared their first kiss by the pool table, or Jason giving into noble notions that they should take the relationship slower, or a thunderstorm raging in the background while they were so close to giving into their pleasure at the lake, then it was Sonny calling, telling Jason that he needed him to go out on an assignment.

Freaking wonderful.

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence, both deep in their own thoughts about what would happen when they got back to the penthouse. Elizabeth was patiently waiting until they reached home, wanting nothing more than to pick up where they left off at when they were at the lake. When they first entered the car, she was embarrassed and nervous with her actions at the lake, but with one look from Jason, one smirk, and one remark that had her filled with need, Elizabeth realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Screw her life before and the way everyone used to make her feel, she was a new woman and her past wasn't going to get in the way.

Especially when it came to seducing Jason.

She was in the middle of formulating her plan to seduce Jason—just incase he changed his mind to be intimate with her during the car ride back home—when his cell phone rang. She didn't think much of it, but when he uttered the words, "I'll be right there," she wanted to rip the phone out of his hand and toss it out the window.

He was _not_ going to leave her. After causing her to grow so warm with wanting when he glanced at her and told her that he liked her better without a bra on, practically promising so much pleasure with the swipe of his tongue across his lips, he was going to leave her once they reached the penthouse? There was no way. No way would he be so cruel to leave her when they both knew once they reached the penthouse they were finally going to be together.

It wouldn't be fair.

But he still left.

He didn't actually _apologize_ for leaving her, but when he looked at her after his quick shower, Elizabeth could see the regret in his eyes. Hell, the man walked to the door, turned around and looked her over in a slow and sexual gaze, lingering at all the right places, and then turned back around with a curse and stormed out of the penthouse.

She didn't blame him—even though she really wanted to. Elizabeth knew that his job was _different_, and that he would have to leave whenever Sonny called. She wasn't too familiar with the goings of their _business_, but she knew from what she read in the paper before she met them that Sonny was the boss and Jason his enforcer. She knew she couldn't be angry at either Sonny or Jason, but damn, Sonny had horrible timing.

Elizabeth was worried when she woke up the next morning to find that Jason still hadn't returned. She didn't allow herself to panic, telling herself that Jason was ok and had probably spent the night at Jakes. The thought of him staying at Jakes had her frowning when she opened the door to see Max standing guard.

"'Morning Miss. Webber."

Her frown grew deeper, Max rolled his eyes.

"'Morning Elizabeth."

Her smile was small, but still did its part it letting Max know that she was pleased he called her by name. "Good morning Max. Did…do you…where is Jason?"

As much as he wanted to, Max didn't laugh. "I can't disclose that information with you." When she openly glared up at him, clearly displeased by his answer, he pulled at his collar while clearing his throat and quickly added, "I can't tell you where he is, but he's fine. He just called."

She crossed her arms over her chest, let her gaze linger to the floor and ran her slipper encased foot back and forth in a tiny-child-like movement. "Did he say when he would be back?"

"No."

Her shoulders fell as she let out a long, dramatic sigh. "I guess that means he won't be taking me to Kelly's for my first day." Her eyes slowly moved from the floor back to look up at Max.

He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Your not going to cry again are you?"

"No!"

He released a deep breath as he muttered, "Thank God." Probably not meant for her to hear but she heard him anyway.

"I'm not some emotional girl Max." So much for getting any information out of the man. Placing her hands on her hips, Elizabeth let her exasperation show. "Are you taking me to Kelly's since Jason isn't here?"

"Yeah." He seemed to be just as disappointed as she was. But where her disappointment stemmed from not being able to see Jason, his seemed to be because he had to spend time with her.

That bothered her.

She was about to walk back into the penthouse and get ready for her first day of work, but before Max could close the door, she turned around. "Why don't you like me?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"I…" He shifted from foot to foot, looking at anything but her. His face began to color a light shade of red. "I like you."

"It's ok Max; you don't have to lie just to make me feel better." She lifted her chin and took in a deep breath. "What don't you like about me?"

"I like you." His statement was forceful, spoken loud enough that neither of them heard the ding of the elevator or the doors sliding open.

"Max—"

"I like you Elizabeth." He emphasized his statement by placing his hands on her shoulders. She finally seemed to believe that he meant what he was saying to her when she smiled up at him. She opened her mouth to say something when a voice—an angry voice—behind Max interrupted her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Max's grip on her shoulders tightened as his eyes opened wide. Elizabeth stood up on her tiptoes and peeked over Max's broad shoulder, but not before frowning at him for holding her so tightly. Her frown stayed on her face when she saw Jason standing behind Max with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Johnny's smiling face as he stood beside Jason only confused her more.

"Jason, hey I—" Before she could finish her greeting Max pushed away from her with so much force she stumbled backwards. It was as if touching her burned him he let go of her so quickly, only to turn around and hold his hands up in surrender as he spoke to Jason.

"Nothing… nothing is going on. She asked me why I didn't like her and I tried to tell her that I liked her and then she didn't believe me, so I…" Jason's sharp glare stopped Max from going on.

Jason shook his head as he dropped his arms to his side, walking past Max and into his penthouse, lightly grabbing Elizabeth's arm on the way to pull her back into the penthouse before he closed the door.

Max placed his hands over his face and groaned once the door was closed. Johnny's laughter beside him caused him to drop his hands and punch his friend in the arm. "What the hell is so funny?"

Johnny shook his head in amusement. "Hitting on the boss's woman like that…"

"I wasn't hitting on her, asshole."

Johnny punched Max in the arm before he walked towards Sonny's door. "You better hope Morgan believes that."

Max's face turned pale as he called out to Johnny's back. "You really think Jason thinks I was making a move on Elizabeth?"

"Yup."

"Shit."

* * *

Jason let go of her arm once the door was closed. He pulled off his leather jacket and when he looked back at her, he almost smiled at the way she was glaring at him. "Well that was ru—"

He snaked one arm around her back, pulled her towards him, causing her chest to crash against his, and bent down to kiss her before she could finish her sentence. His lips caressed hers gently before he pulled away. She stared up at him bemused, causing his eyes to glitter in amusement and a corner of his mouth to quirk upwards. "Hey."

"Hey." She spoke as softly as he had, forgetting about everything that occurred moments before. Jason was staring down at her as his hand on her back rubbed in soothing circles. She reached up and cupped his cheek, rough since he had not shaved yet. "You look tired."

He simply shrugged before he bent down and kissed her once more. He pulled away then and walked towards his leather couch. He plopped down, resting his head against the back of the couch while he rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. "I was up all night trailing some guy we thought was connected to the men who tried to kidnap you and Kristina." She sat next to him, tucking her feet underneath her as she leaned the side of her face against the couch. He turned his head to look at her, their faces inches apart. "It was a dead end."

Her eyes held understanding at his frustration. Where she really didn't understand the entire situation, she knew that Jason was frustrated with not knowing who was after his family. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his hand, linking her fingers with his and giving a gentle squeeze. "You should go to sleep."

He shook his head as he sat up. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You start work at Kelly's today."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to come. I think I can manage my first day at work without you there. You need to rest; you've been up all night."

"I've gone days without sleeping and I'm not letting you leave here without me." She opened her mouth to argue but he placed his hand over it. "There is still danger out there."

When he removed his hand she tilted her head to the side. "I wasn't suggesting that I leave here without a guard, I was just suggesting that you take the day off and get some rest while Max takes me."

When his eyes narrowed, she rolled her eyes. "Jason, you look exhausted, let someone else guard me for a couple of hours. Besides, it's not like this would be Max's first time, he was my guard when I found out I lost my apartment."

"Fine." When she smiled too brightly for his liking at getting Max as her guard, he added, "I'll call Milo and have him guard you."

"That's fine."

When she stood up from the couch and turned to walk upstairs he stood and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around. "You don't care that Max won't be your guard?"

Her bottom lip stuck out as she wrinkled her nose in thought. "Not really. I like Max, but I don't really care who guards me—if you're busy and can't guard me. As long as you trust my guard then I'm fine with whomever. Just get some rest." She kissed him quickly before she ran upstairs to get ready for work.

Jason watched her practically skip upstairs with a swirl of emotions. He knew he was acting stupid and like an ass when he found Max holding onto her when he first stepped off of the elevator. Plopping down on the couch once more, he grunted in disgust, it was almost like he was jealous or something. Shaking his head, Jason looked back towards the stairs. He liked the feelings she caused him, except for the slight tinge of jealousy when he saw her smile at Johnny or Max. She cared about him, worried about him enough to order him to get some rest.

It was odd to have someone fuss over him, and even though he acted annoyed, it felt good, refreshing. It had been such a long time since anyone—especially a woman—caused him to feel…content.

It was something Jason could get used to.

And that scared the hell out of him.

* * *

She was not cut out to be a waitress.

Bobbie had started her off simple, training her on the items that were on the menu, then the cash register, and then finally allowing Elizabeth to shadow Penny, one of the waitresses. Elizabeth was just getting the hang of it when the lunch rush began. Apparently, two of the servers called in sick and Penny and Bobbie could not handle the entire restaurant by themselves. Elizabeth was nervous about taking tables of her own, but both Bobbie and Penny assured her that she was ready. Elizabeth didn't have much of a choice but to take a couple of tables, easing the stress on the other two women.

She ran back and forth the entire afternoon, going out of her mind with hearing customers continually call out 'Miss' to get her attention. She wanted to break down and cry in the middle of the rush but held her head up instead and continued to serve as best as she could.

How the hell could she have ever thought that being a waitress wasn't going to be hard?

Placing the three dollar tip she received from her last table into her apron, Elizabeth almost wept with relief when Bobbie called out to her.

"Elizabeth, once you finish cleaning off that table, you're done for the day."

Wiping down her table, Elizabeth turned and walked towards the counter where Bobbie stood behind, talking to a young blonde woman who walked into the diner a couple of minutes before. The blonde opened her purse to pull out her cell phone that was ringing.

When Elizabeth sat down on a stool at the counter, Bobbie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Thank you so much for your help today. I know you were only supposed to train today, but you did a wonderful job."

Elizabeth let out a pitiful laugh. "Please, I must have messed up every tables order and spilt more soda then I actually served."

Bobbie laughed with her. "Everyone starts out badly." When the blonde's voice rose in volume, Bobbie gave her a scolding look before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "You'll get the hang of it, trust me."

"I hope your right."

"I am." They shared a smile before Bobbie reached under the counter and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here is your schedule for this week. Did you want to order anything to take home for you and Jason? It's on the house."

"Oh Bobbie, thank you but I couldn't."

The redhead was already making her way towards the kitchen when she called over her shoulder. "I'll just put in an order for what you two ordered yesterday. If you want something different let me know."

Elizabeth laughed at Bobbies antics. She stood up from the stool to remove her apron from around her waist when the blonde next to her cleared her throat. Looking up, Elizabeth saw the blonde staring at her and smiled in greeting.

"Hi." The blonde looked towards the kitchen before she looked back at Elizabeth. "I couldn't help but overhear what Bobbie said. Does the Jason your bringing home lunch for happen to be Jason Morgan?"

Giving the woman a skeptical glance, Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "Yes. Do you know him?"

The woman's gaze turned from forced politeness to a blazing fire as she tilted her head to the side and smirked at Elizabeth. "Yes I do." The blonde stood up and placed her hands on her hips, now glaring at Elizabeth. "I'm Carly," there was a brief pause. Something, Elizabeth was sure, that Carly added for the dramatics of her next statement. "The love of his life."


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: The heart may freeze, or it can burn. The pain will ease if I can learn. There is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as my last.**

**Part 16**

The sound of the door slamming caused Jason to turn away from his pool game and look at Elizabeth with surprise.

"You have a son?"

Showing his confusion, Jason lean back against the pool table, crossing his arms over his chest as his forehead scrunched. "What?"

"You have a son?"

"Elizabeth, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act dumb Jason." Moving further into the penthouse, Elizabeth stopped by the couch, leaving a great amount of distance between them. Even though her face was tight with anger, Jason could not stop the urge from building within him at the need to pull her close. Every time she was near—hell, even when she wasn't near, he wanted to feel her in his arms. Feel her soft skin against…

"I ran into someone very interesting today. We had a nice long talk. Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

A sick feeling began to surface. Dropping his hands to his sides, Jason stood straight. "Who did you run into?"

"Oh, no one important," she said with a dainty shrug of her shoulders, her voice sounding nonchalant until she hardened her voice and stared daggers at him. "Just the _love of your life_."

Carly.

Damn it! It all made sense now. Elizabeth asking him about his son, meeting someone who claimed to be the love of his life. Only Carly could be that vindictive to say things to Elizabeth that would have her coming back to the penthouse looking like she wanted to throw something at him. How the hell did Carly even know about Elizabeth? What had she said?

The only way to find out was to ask Elizabeth.

"You met Carly." It wasn't a question but a known statement spoken on a sigh.

Her shoulders slumped as she looked away. "So it's true?" She didn't let him answer. "Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

She sounded hurt. Jason took a step forward, stopping when he didn't know what to do. He let out a harsh, long breath as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "It's complicated."

"I see."

"No you don't." He spoke softly. So low that she looked up at him, saw the tenderness in his eyes. She was hurt. It might have been selfish, or even childish, but she couldn't help but feel that way. Elizabeth was growing so close to Jason, her feelings were only becoming stronger every moment she spent with him. She had opened up, told him just about everything from her past, and even asked him to share about his. At first he seemed hesitant, not telling her a lot. But when they were at the lake and he opened up, told her about his accident, she let her hope grow in thinking that his feelings might be as strong as hers.

She didn't expect to know every single thing about him. But having a son?—that was pretty damn important. Why hadn't he told her?

And just like that, her hope began to fade.

Jason took another step towards her, reaching out and taking hold of her arm. Her heart began to race at his closeness, his touch. Even with the hurt and anger that he kept something so important from her, she couldn't help but become breathless at his touch. He guided her to the couch where they both sat down.

When he let go of her arm, they both felt the loss. "It's," clearing his throat, Jason shook his head once and turned his body to face her on the couch. One leg was bent, his foot resting on the opposite knee as his arm stretched along the back of the couch. He could feel the heat of her body against his arm, but they still didn't touch. "It's a long story."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. I'm sorry for—"

"I-I want to tell you."

He finally gave in and began to run his fingers through her hair at her temple. "When I had my accident, I didn't have anyone. Like I said before, my family tried to make me into someone that I wasn't. I was angry all of the time, and I just wanted to be left alone. But then I started to spend a lot of time with this girl. Her name was Robin and at the time, she was the only one I felt I could talk to and wouldn't judge me."

His hand glided from her hair and down to her neck where he began to rub his thumb back and forth over her pulse point. Her hand moved to settle on his thigh. "Because of my accident, I didn't know things, but Robin taught me a lot. We fell in love, but then I met Carly."

His hand moved from her neck and down her arm. "I would meet Carly at Jakes; we would…" looking away from her, Jason cleared his throat, growing uncomfortable about explaining his actions so long ago. "I cheated on Robin, but at the time, I didn't know that that was what I was doing." When he looked at Elizabeth, he smiled at her confused expression. "I told you it was complicated."

Elizabeth had so many questions, but she knew she should wait until he finished. If she still had questions, then she would ask.

His hand grasped her hand that was lying on his thigh. Threading their fingers, he continued. "Robin was HIV positive, she didn't want to risk sleeping with me and that's where Carly came in. I didn't know I was doing anything wrong, I didn't know that I was hurting Robin until later."

"I ended my relationship with Carly when I realized what I was doing to Robin." He looked down at their joined hands before locking his eyes with hers. "We all went on with our lives. Carly ended up pregnant with my brother AJ's child later on and Robin had left to study at Paris. Carly came to me and asked me to pretend to be the father of her child and I agreed as long as no one asked me if I was the father."

Elizabeth moved closer, cupping his hand between the two of hers. Jason continued. "Carly and I grew close during her pregnancy. When she had Michael, there were complications and when she woke up, she had to get away. I helped her leave and took care of Michael the first year of his life. At first, when she came to me, I was only the father in name, but when…when I held him for the first time, he _became_ my son."

Jason looked away, and when he turned back to her, his eyes were moist with unshed tears. Her own grew watery at the emotion he was displaying. Questions still ran through her mind, but she still didn't speak.

"Robin came back and we raised Michael by ourselves. I even left the business for a while and tried to have a normal family life. Robin knew that Michael wasn't my biological son and wanted me to tell AJ the truth. Especially when Carly came back."

Elizabeth moved even closer. "Carly wanted things to go back to the way they were, but I was with Robin and didn't want to ruin it. Carly would cause trouble, Robin and her fought all the time, and I was always stuck in the middle. I couldn't turn Carly away because she was the mother of my son, and I couldn't turn Robin away because I was in love with her. Robin ended up telling AJ the truth about Michael, and I couldn't forgive her for that. I ended our relationship and she went back to Paris."

"What happened with Michael?" She tried so hard to not interrupt him. But she couldn't hold back any longer. Elizabeth didn't know about the entire situation, but she was sure that Jason didn't keep Michael from AJ to be vindictive. It didn't seem right to keep Michael away from his real father, but AJ had to have done something to make Jason agree to it. When Jason spoke of Robin telling AJ, she could see the hurt, the pain in his eyes. Jason didn't have Michael now, and that could only mean one thing.

"AJ fought me for custody. We both got joint custody of Michael, but it didn't work out. We both hated each other so much that we couldn't get along, not even for Michael. My relationship with Carly started to change and I _thought_ that I might be in love with her."

Hearing about Jason loving and being with another woman was hard for Elizabeth. She wasn't stupid; she knew that he had to have had relationships before. But she still felt a tinge of jealously. It was stupid, she knew that, but she still felt it.

Jason sighed. "Carly came up with this stupid plan to marry AJ. She thought that she could get custody away from him and we could raise Michael together. I realized that it was not going to work. I gave up custody for Michael and left Port Charles. I took care of business when I traveled. The next time I came back was when I got here a few months ago."

He took his free hand and cupped her cheek, running his fingers through her hair that spilled forward. "I haven't seen Carly since I left years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Her lips formed a humorless smile. "For being such a jerk." When he shook his head she hurried on. "Carly just said some things that pissed me off and instead of coming to you willing to listen to you; I automatically jumped down your throat and thought the worst."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What did Carly say to you?"

"Just stupid stuff," she rolled her eyes. When Jason squeezed her hand and raised his eyebrows, she continued. Reluctantly. "She told me that she was the love of your life and that no one could take her place. She told me that the two of you had a son together and just petty stuff. I think she even called me muffin face."

When Jason laughed, she slapped his arm. She kept her hand on his bicep. "Basically, she wanted to let me know that the two of you had an unbreakable bond and that what we had was only temporary."

Elizabeth blushed. What the two of them had was still a mystery to her. She knew her feelings for him were strong, knew that she looked forward to seeing him and spending time with him. They connected on a sexual level as well as an emotional one. She shared things with him she had never told anyone. Not even her Grams. And after listening to him talk about his past, she felt that much closer to him.

Elizabeth knew that Jason wasn't one to talk and share his feelings. When they were alone it was like the Jason who was with her was someone completely different than the Jason he was when other people were around. Elizabeth was used to the men in her life letting her know exactly what they were feeling. Joshua had no problem crying in front of her when his parents threatened to cut him off when he wanted to take a semester off of school. But Elizabeth could never imagine Jason crying. Yet, when he spoke about raising Michael and then having to give him away, her heart broke at the sight of his watery eyes.

Jason wasn't one to show emotion, but when he did, it was for heartbreaking reasons.

"Carly likes to run her mouth. She'll say anything to intimidate anyone she thinks is a threat." They both leaned back against the couch. Jason pulled her into his side as she tucked her legs underneath her. Elizabeth pulled back a bit to look up at him when he spoke. "Don't believe anything that she said."

A corner of her mouth lifted at his statement. He might have loved Carly, or _thought_ he had in the past, but he didn't any longer. A weight lifted from her shoulders.

Jason bent his head and kissed her. Since the moment she walked into the penthouse he wanted to kiss her but held back because he knew he had to explain. Jason wasn't used to explaining anything to anyone. But for some reason, he knew that he should tell Elizabeth. He never thought about talking about that part of his past with her because it was just that—his past. It didn't matter what happened with Carly and Robin. All that mattered was him and Elizabeth now. Jason didn't even think about the future, all that mattered to him was the moment they were in now.

Even though he didn't think it was important to tell her, Jason knew that Elizabeth wanted to know about him. And though he wasn't used to that, Elizabeth was different and he had no problem with telling her about Michael, showing her his vulnerability. Unlike Carly, Jason knew Elizabeth wouldn't use that against him.

Elizabeth moaned against his mouth just as the door to his penthouse opened. Jason heard Max clear his throat and when Jason removed his mouth from Elizabeth's tempting lips, he realized that they had somehow ended up lying down on the couch with her thighs cradling him.

Both Jason and Elizabeth looked towards the door to see what Max wanted, neither moving.

"Sorry to interrupt." The smile on Max's face told the both of them that he wasn't sorry at all. "But you have a visitor." His smile vanished and they could tell he didn't want to introduce the visitor.

He didn't have to. Carly pushed past him and came to a dead stop when she spotted them on the couch. "Looks like I came just in time."


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: Beautiful Suffering.**

**Part 17**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in what? Two years, and this is the welcome I get." Carly said as a look of hurt appeared on her animated face. "I just heard from Momma that you were back in town and I wanted to come see you."

Jason cursed as he stood up from the couch. He held out his hand to help Elizabeth stand. He placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling Elizabeth into his side. Jason's face held no expression as he faced his ex-lover, but Elizabeth could feel the tension roll off of his body in waves. "What do you want?"

Carly threw her purse on Jason's desk—no doubt showing that she planned on staying for a while—as she stepped further into the penthouse, shooting daggers at Elizabeth with her glaring eyes. "I told you I just heard that you were back in town." Carly's eyes softened as she looked back at Jason. Elizabeth wanted to snort in disgust at the wounded puppy-eyed look Carly was giving Jason. "Can we please talk?" Elizabeth could hear the fake tears in the woman's voice before Carly turned her gaze to Elizabeth and the animosity returned. "Alone."

Elizabeth returned Carly's glare with one of her own. She felt Jason squeeze her shoulders, pulling her into his side even more when he spoke. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Elizabeth."

Tears gathered in Carly's eyes, Elizabeth rolled hers. Carly was just like her sister Sarah. When Sarah couldn't get her way she would turn on the water works, puff out her bottom lip just like Carly was doing. She grew up with Sarah and saw the way her sister manipulated to get her way enough to know that Carly was pulling the same act. When Jason's grip didn't lessen, when she looked up and saw that not only was his expression blank, but so was his eyes, she knew he wasn't falling for Carly's act. She also knew the other woman wouldn't leave until Jason at least talked to her. Elizabeth was secure enough to leave the room to allow Carly to say what she had to say.

She looked up to Jason and smiled when he looked down at her, his expression softening. She studied his eyes for a moment, looking to see if he needed her there for support or just wanted her to stay. She didn't want to leave him with Carly, but she knew it would only become ugly if she stayed in the room. When she found what she was looking for deep within his eyes, she squeezed his side with her hand. "It's ok; I have to take a shower anyway." When Jason's eyes narrowed slightly, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I won't be long."

When she went to pull away, Jason cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Elizabeth knew it was his way of reassuring her. As she pulled out of his arms, walked past Carly without casting a single glance at the other woman, she smiled to herself.

She didn't need the reassurance.

Jason watched as Elizabeth walked up the stairs and turned the corner. He didn't want to face Carly. Everything had been going good for him and Elizabeth, why the hell did Carly have to come around and interrupt them? His expression became blank once more as he turned his gaze towards Carly. The tears were gone and she was now smiling at him before she rushed forward and threw herself in his arms.

"I'm so glad your back Jase. I've missed you so much."

Jason reached behind his neck to remove her arms from around him. He grabbed her wrists and had to pry them away her hold on him was so tight. Holding onto her wrists, Jason took a step back and dropped her hands. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Carly's expression held the innocence of a virgin on her wedding night. "I told you. Momma told me you were back in town and I had to come see you. Didn't you miss me Jase?"

"I know what happened at Kelly's."

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I figured she would go straight to you." She took a step closer to him which Jason countered by taking a step back. Her eyes became sad. "I'm sorry, ok. I just…" she clicked her tongue. "I spoke before I could think. What do you expect? I mean, I come back from vacation, find out that after leaving with no goodbye to me, you are back in town and have been for a couple of months. I was so excited and then I found out that…that _girl_ was staying with you and I went off."

Jason said nothing as he stared at her. He just wanted her to finish and leave so he could be alone with Elizabeth again. "Where did you find her anyway?" Jason's head ticked to the side at Carly's disgusted tone. "I thought after Robin you would be over the short, brown-hair, doe-eyed little girls. After me, how could—?"

"That's enough. You've said what you had to say; now you can leave."

Carly raised her hands in defense when Jason went to walk past her towards the door. "Alright, I'm sorry, I wont insult the princess," Jason glared at her, she smirked. "That was the last one, I swear."

Jason was reluctant but he stopped. Raising his eyebrows in annoyance, he waited for Carly to go on.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What do you want Carly?" Jason sighed.

Carly lowered her eyes to the floor, when she looked back up at him her hers were shining with tears, one spilled free but it did nothing to Jason. Two years ago, that would have affected him. But it did nothing to him now. He spent two years away from Port Charles and Carly and during that time his emotions grew harder. It hurt him, nearly killed him when he left to think of Michael and Carly living with AJ, being the family he thought they once could have been. But his time away hardened his heart towards Carly. He began to realize that she was nothing but a manipulator and unless his every thought, every action was about her, Carly could never love him like she had once claimed to.

"I want to know why you left without saying goodbye."

Jason's body became even more rigid. Past anger that he kept bottled up inside began to seep through tiny holes until he couldn't hold back anymore. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. "What did you expect me to do? Stay in Port Charles and watch as you, Michael, and AJ lived as a family?"

"I told you I had a plan. I told to trust—"

"Damn it Carly. I told _you _to trust _me_. But you couldn't. You were always making up schemes, doing one thing after another to make my life miserable. I could not stand by and let you use Michael as a way to get to me every time you needed something." And she had done that, time and time again. It was hard for Jason to leave Michael with Carly and AJ, but he couldn't allow either one of them to use the boy as a weapon against him. If he had stayed in Port Charles, that would have happened.

"I never used Michael against you. I would not use my son like that."

Jason shook his head and looked away. It was pointless to argue with Carly. She saw only what she wanted to see and never listened to anyone else. He didn't even want to have this conversation with her, didn't want to have her in his home that he shared with Elizabeth. Instead of fighting with her, he remained silent, closing himself off from her. She no longer had a hold on him.

"We could have been a family if you hadn't left Jason."

Silence.

"I only married AJ as a way to get Michael away from him."

"Where did you go on vacation to?"

Carly's forehead scrunched in confusion at the sudden change in topics. "To the Caribbean."

"Who did you go with?"

"AJ and Michael."

Jason looked away, annoyed that Carly still held a look of defiance at accepting that everything between them—their friendship, everything—was over and had been for two years. Both Sonny and Emily had kept him informed on how Michael was doing. Neither spoke much of Carly or AJ, knowing that Jason didn't want to know about them.

"You're still married to AJ."

"Because you left!"

That wasn't the point. Carly claimed to have loved him, the way she was looking she probably still thought she loved him. She claimed that she only married AJ to get Michael away from him. She said she wanted the three of them to be a family, but because he left she stayed with AJ.

Carly always only thought about Carly.

"Go home to your husband."

With that, Jason walked past her and towards the door. His hand was reaching for the doorknob when she wailed at his back. "I love you Jason! I only stayed with AJ because you left and I had no other choice. Please don't do this, we could be happy together. I'll…I'll get a divorce from AJ and then we can be together just like we always planned."

He scrubbed his hands over his face with force as he turned around to face her. "I don't want to be with you Carly."

She rushed to stand before him. "You're only saying that because you're hurt. I know you Jason, better than you know yourself. You still love me, you still care about me. We could finally be together. Forget about AJ and your little friend upstairs. We could—"

"Leave."

"—be a family. I can't leave you Jase. You love me."

That was always her defense. If she wasn't using Michael, she threw around the love word. It sickened him to know that at one time he fell for it. Looking her in the eye, Jason spoke in a clear, stern voice, never blinking. "I don't love you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "How can you say that after everything we have been through?" When Jason rolled his eyes, Carly's face hardened as she pointed towards the stairs. "It's her isn't it? She's got you wrapped around her finger just like Robin did."

Jason's expression hardened even more. "Leave Elizabeth out of this."

"I know that the two of you haven't been together that long. Momma told me that Elizabeth was new to town. How did she sink her claws into you so fast? Hmm? She's not good enough for you Jason and you know it. The little slut must be great in bed for you to keep her around."

Jason's hand reached out and grabbed Carly's arm in a tight embrace. He grabbed her purse from his desk and steered her towards the door. "Don't ever talk about Elizabeth like that again."

Carly yanked her arm out of his hold. Her eyes were full of fire as she glared at him. "You're only going to grow bored of her Jason. She can't keep you happy like I can. The little bitch—"

"Enough!"

Carly jumped back at the force and anger in Jason's voice. She studied him for a moment before a look of disgust crossed over her face. "Are you in love with her?"

On the outside Jason showed no acknowledgement to her question. He didn't blink, didn't say a word, and just looked at her with an expression that showed nothing. Inside his chest tightened, his mind began to spin. Was he in love with Elizabeth? He didn't know. Jason didn't think he knew how to love anymore. He liked Elizabeth, a lot. But love?

Before he could think more into the question that he now posed to himself, Carly pointed her finger towards him. "She is only going to end up hurting you Jason."

"Leave."

Elizabeth reached the landing at the top of the stairs when she heard Jason's one word command. She didn't even have to look at him to know that he was angry and wanted Carly gone. Elizabeth didn't say anything as she waited to see what was going to happen. She didn't want to ease drop, but if Carly didn't leave in five seconds, Elizabeth was going to have to lend Jason a hand in kicking the other woman out.

Carly tried to calm her features enough to try one more time to stay. "Think about Michael. You loved him at one time. Can you be so heartless to turn your back on him?"

Elizabeth wished she hadn't left the two of them alone. If that one statement from Carly was telling enough, she was most likely trying to get Jason back. It disgusted Elizabeth to hear Carly use her son as a way to get to Jason and the way he stiffened at Carly's words, Elizabeth was more than positive that Carly used Michael against Jason in the past. Jason only talked about Michael to her for a short time, but in that time, she could see the love Jason had for Michael. It broke her heart to see the pain in his eyes as he spoke of the little boy and how he had to give him up.

Jason loved Michael and Elizabeth would be damned if she let Carly hurt Jason that way.

"Jason told you to leave."

Both Jason and Carly looked up at the stairs at the sound of Elizabeth's angered voice. Elizabeth locked her gaze with Jason's and saw the slight hint of pain in his blue depths before she walked down the steps and came beside him. She wrapped her arm around his back and squeezed him as she glared at Carly. "So leave."

"Listen here, this is _Jason's_ home, you can't tell me what to do. Why don't you run along and find something else to do."

"This is _my_ home as well, and I'm _telling_ you to leave." Jason's hand had been resting on the small of her back since the moment she came downstairs and wrapped her arm around him. As she faced Carly, his hand moved up her back until his fingers lightly touched the back of her neck. His thumb began to rub back and forth in a gentle, soothing motion.

Carly turned her gaze to Jason. "We still have a lot to talk about. Please."

"Leave."

Carly glared at the both of them. "This is not over." With that, she turned and stalked out of the penthouse, slamming the door behind her.

Jason looked down into Elizabeth upturned face. Her eyes showed warmth, her slight smile eased the tension in his body. Her hair was soft and wet against his hand. She was so small against him, but yet, her slight frame offered him support he didn't know he was asking for and she didn't know she was giving. Just the feel of her in his arms made everything that happened in the last twenty minutes with Carly disappear.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Everything except for her question.

_Are you in love with her?_

Pulling away from Elizabeth's lips, Jason still held her in his arms as he looked at her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Not only on the outside, but the inside as well.

"Are you ok?" her voice was soft, understanding.

"I will be."


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: Such a filthy, filthy habit you have there**

Part Eighteen

He almost had it, just one more turn and everything would be…

"Dammit."

Jerking his hand back, Jason looked down at his bloody knuckle before he shook his hand, wiped it against his jean-clad thigh, and tried once more to finish fixing his bike.

After his unexpected and unwanted visit from Carly earlier that afternoon, Jason secluded himself in the garage of the Harborview Towers where he could work on his bike and think. It wasn't long after Carly left that Jason found himself needing time alone with his thoughts. He couldn't think with Elizabeth around and with the question Carly left him with, he _needed_ to think.

Elizabeth had understood, giving him nothing but a smile and a sweet kiss after he explained to her that he was going to work on his bike. Jason was sure that she could tell by the tone of his voice and the look on his face that Carly's visit had bothered him. But where she probably thought he was upset because of his past feelings for Carly, it was actually the feelings Carly's question caused that made him…weary.

Who would have thought that the woman he _thought_ he had loved would be the one to have him question if his feelings for the woman in his life now meant more than he was aware of.

He had spent three hours in the garage and the only thing he got done was fixing his bike. He was no closer to finding out his true feelings for Elizabeth now than he was three hours before. Every time the question would pop up in his mind, he would end up injuring himself like he just had with his knuckle.

Did he love Elizabeth? Had he known her long enough to decide if he loved her? Did he even know how to love?

Jason didn't think so.

He thought he knew how to love when he was with Robin. She had taught him everything he knew, showed him what it was like to love. There was a long time when he was with Robin that Jason had been truly happy. But after she betrayed him, after she had helped—in a way—to take Michael away from him, Jason began to question his love for her. He knew now, that during that time, he really did love Robin. But that loved died, and with it his ability to love died as well.

Jason grew up. He started to learn things on his own. He didn't need Robin or Sonny to explain things to him like they had after his accident. He was his own man, and because of Robin and Carly and how they both broke his heart, Jason's heart became hard against any emotion. Especially love.

Elizabeth caused Jason to feel things he hadn't felt in a long time, caused him to feel things he never felt before. But could he call that love?

Shaking his head, Jason concluded that the answer was no. A man like him, the man he had become since he left Port Charles, didn't know love, didn't know how to receive it, and defiantly didn't know how to give it. And even if he did know how to love, a woman like Elizabeth didn't deserve the kind of love he could offer.

She was better than him. She deserved better than him.

But even as that thought ran through his mind, Jason couldn't help but frown. If she deserved better than him than that would mean she would end up being with someone that _wasn't_ him. Just the thought of her smiling at another man the way she smiled at him caused a feeling inside of Jason to occur. Another one of those feelings that only Elizabeth could cause.

Standing up from his crouched position by his bike, Jason placed his hands behind his back and stretched. His bike was finally finished but he was no where near ready to go upstairs. Even though the answer kept running through his mind—that he wasn't in love with Elizabeth—he didn't feel like he really knew his feelings.

If he wasn't in love with her than what were his feelings?

It wasn't just lust. He was extremely attracted to her, thought about being with her every other minute of the day. He didn't dream, but if he could, Jason was sure that his dreams would consist of him and Elizabeth and doing the things he thought about during the day. She was the most beautiful and sexy woman he had ever met. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well.

But even though he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to make love to her, he enjoyed just being _with_ her. He enjoyed talking with her, sitting with her in a comfortable silence, just knowing that she was there and made his life brighter with her smiles and laughter.

He was cleaning up his work area and had to pause. Forehead scrunched in confusion, Jason leaned back against his work-table and crossed his arms over his chest.

He enjoyed _laughing_ with her.

Jason couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed before he met Elizabeth. He closed himself off when he left Port Charles. Focusing on nothing but his work as he traveled from state to state, country to country, following leads or just wanting to see something he read about in a travel book. It had been years since he was able to sit back and just have a good time, laughing.

She made it easy to relax and open up. She made it easy for him to laugh.

A small smile slowly formed on his lips at the many times she made a chuckle escape his chest at a look or thought or smart remark. Jason never would have thought that realizing that someone could make you laugh would be such a big revelation. But for someone who hadn't laughed in years, it meant something.

He didn't quite know what it meant, but he knew that it had meaning.

Turning around, Jason began to finish his task of cleaning up his tools. He might not know how to love, but he knew that if he did, he would have no trouble falling in love with Elizabeth.

She was able to make him laugh again.

* * *

Jason opened the door to his penthouse, pausing in his action of closing the door once he entered. Elizabeth was sitting on his couch, concentrating on the sketchpad on her lap as her hand worked furiously over the paper. She looked up quickly to give him a warm smile before she put her concentration back on her drawing.

He had spent the past three and a half hours thinking about Elizabeth, but the minute he stepped in his penthouse, saw her sitting on his couch with her shoes off and looking like she belonged there it made him pause. She _did_ belong there, he thought with a start. A heavy feeling began to settle in his stomach and only grew the longer he stared at her. She looked up at him just then, gave him a questioning look then closed her pad.

Coming out of his trance, Jason finally closed the door and walked fully into his penthouse.

"Did you fix your bike?"

"Yeah, it took a while, but I was finally able to figure out what was wrong with it."

"So… that means its working again, right?"

She was smiling brightly up at him. Her hair was pulled to the top of her head in a messy ponytail, small wisps of hair falling down and caressing her cheeks and neck each time she moved. He wanted to pull her hair-tie out and run his fingers through her soft, silky hair. Instead, he gave a small, genuine smile in return. "Yes."

It was different for Jason to tease someone, but he couldn't help it when he was around her. He knew she was trying to ask if he would be taking her out for a ride since his bike was fixed, but since she wasn't coming right out and asking it, he wanted to pull her along for a while. Make her ask him.

Her lips twisted as she bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she looked away, started to play with end of her shirt. "Do you think that we could go for a ride?" Before he could answer, she rushed on. "That's if you're not busy of course. Or if you just want to go for a ride by yourself, I under—"

"Elizabeth."

She looked up at him under thick eyelashes. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

It was smiles like the one she just gave him that caused Jason to want to do anything he possibly could to make her smile. The heavy feeling in his stomach grew stronger.

She gave out a small squeal before she jumped off of the couch. "Thank you so much. I have wanted…what happened?" In the middle of her gratitude she noticed the gashes and scrapes on most of his fingers. She grabbed his hands carefully, circling her fingers around his wrists when he tried to pull his hands away. "Jason, did you do this fixing your bike?"

"It's nothing."

"You're hurt." She looked up at him, concern in her eyes, a frown marring her face. His hands hadn't hurt that bad when he was fixing his bike. His screwdriver would slip and his knuckles would scrape against a part in the engine or a sharp piece would cut his hands when he wasn't being careful. It stung, but he quickly got over it. But her concern for him warmed him.

"Really," he tried to pull his hands away, stopping when her hands squeezed his wrists. "It's nothing."

She rolled her eyes, giving him a teasing smile. "You are such a guy. Leave it up to a man to try and act macho when he's hurt."

He couldn't help it, he chuckled. "It doesn't hurt."

Sighing, she dropped his hands. "Will you at least let me clean them up?"

The denial was on his lips, but when she looked up at him, her large, heart-stopping eyes staring up at him, he couldn't deny her. "Yes." His voice was rough, causing him to clear his throat when she turned towards the stairs.

"I'll just go to your bathroom and get the first-aid kit you have under your sink." As she ascended the stairs, Jason wondered what she was looking for under his sink when she found the first-aid kit.

Once she reached the top step and rounded the corner, out of sight, Jason looked down at his hands and grimaced. They looked worse than they felt. But what made him grimace even more was the grease and dirt covering his hands and arms. Before they went on their ride, he was going to have to take a shower.

He walked up the stairs, entered his bedroom and made his way to his bathroom. Elizabeth was bending over, her head slightly in the cabinet under the sink as she reached for his first-aid kit. But what caught his attention the most was the way her jeans hugged her well rounded butt. She wiggled as she reached further; he started to strain against his jeans. Before he ended up embarrassing the both of them, Jason spoke. "Hey, I…" He was cut off when she jumped up, knocking the back of her head against the sink.

"Oww, oh…crap." She spun around, one hand rubbing the back of her head, the other placed over her chest in a dramatic gesture. "Jesus, don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that!" She glared at him when he covered his mouth, trying to conceal his smile. His shaking shoulders gave him away. "Don't laugh at me, you scared the crap out of me. Not to mention the fact that you probably caused me to get a concussion." Even though she tried to sound serious, there was laughter evident in her voice.

"Sorry," she grunted, he held his hands up in surrender. "I am. Does it really hurt?" When he reached out to touch her head, she backed away from him and into the sink.

"I just washed my hair and your hands are all greasy."

Remembering why he followed her upstairs, Jason looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I realized that I needed to take a shower before we left."

Elizabeth's eyes locked with his before he looked down at his hands once again. She was sure that he could see her thoughts. At the mention of him taking a shower, Elizabeth immediately pictured him standing under the water, his well-sculpted body glistening as the water ran over his body. She then began to picture herself in there with him, touching him, kissing his…

The clearing of his throat stopped her thoughts, caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. Her voice was unsteady when she spoke. "Oh…o-ok."

"Your not going to have to clean my cuts for me, I'll just do it when I get out of the shower."

"Mmmhmm." Was all she could say as she stared at his lips. Lips that drove her crazy.

"So, I'm just going to take a shower now."

"You do that."

Neither moved and Jason began to wonder if she was waiting for him to undress before she was going to leave. "Ok."

He looked left and then right before he reached for the hem of his shirt. When he pulled the shirt over his head, Elizabeth's composer snapped at seeing his sculpted torso, his rock hard chest, his large arms. Before Jason even knew what was happening, Elizabeth was clasping his face, bringing it down towards hers and kissing him.

He didn't move for a split second before he began to kiss her back. Their kiss was heated, like every kiss before. Elizabeth was in control, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, running her hands in his hair, down his back, up his chest. She tried to feel every part of his exposed skin.

They both broke apart after several minutes, both gasping for breath. Elizabeth was resting her forehead against his chest, not wanting to pull away. She kissed his chest before she pulled away, patting him lightly on the chest, still dazed. "You…you better take your shower."

Jason only nodded as she turned around and walked away. A sparkle entered his eye as he watched her walk away and saw two black handprints on each of the back pockets of her jeans.

Pulling back the curtain of his shower, Jason turned his shower on. He shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the freezing water, not truly feeling the coldness, but hoping it could do something for his current…state.

Jason might not know how to love, or know exactly what it felt like to love in order to recognize it when it was happening. But what he did know was that he was not going to ruin what he and Elizabeth had.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: Battlestar Galactica**

**Part Nineteen**

"You might want to change your pants before we leave."

Turning around at the sound of Jason's voice as he descended the stairs, Elizabeth placed her cue stick down on the pool table and stared at him questionably before she looked down at the jeans she wore. She frowned in confusion before she looked back up at him. Even in her confusion she couldn't help but smile. The smile he wore was the biggest smile she had ever seen from him. It lit up his eyes, showed off his amazing teeth, and caused the butterflies in her stomach to come out in full force.

God, he was beautiful.

"Why?"

He chuckled at her as he walked forward, grabbing her arm lightly without explanation. He walked her over to the balcony doors that showed their reflections because of the dark night sky outside. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, patting her bottom when she continued to stare at him in question. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder and looked into the glass doors to see what had Jason laughing and smiling at her. Her cheeks grew warm when she saw the large handprints shaping her rear-end.

Seeing her turn red, Jason chuckled even harder.

"You think this is funny?" She asked with a laugh, not appearing at all serious like she first attempted. "You better hope this comes out."

He was in deep thought for a moment, his finger on his chin, a crease in his forehead. Shaking his head with a seriousness she had come to identify with him, he waved his finger a little. "No…no, I kind of like it."

"You like your handprints on my ass?"

"When you put it that way…"

"Ugh!" Slapping him on the arm, pausing a moment to squeeze his very large bicep before pulling away, she moved past him and towards the stairs. "I don't even know why I put up with you." She joked as she made her way upstairs.

"But you love me anyway." He smirked, a twinkle in his eyes.

When she turned around on the stairs and a corner of her mouth twitched upwards, he stopped breathing. He didn't know why, but during their back and forth, that question just came out. He wasn't expecting an actual answer for it; just let it slip in a joking manner. But as she smiled down on him, like an angel from above, he couldn't breathe.

Would she answer him?

He had spent most of the night wondering if he loved her. It never crossed his mind to wonder if she loved him. If she did, would it change anything? It was taking her forever to answer and Jason thought he was going to suffocate before she said anything. Why did it seem like everything rested on what she said?

She said nothing. Her smirk turned into one of her beautiful smiles, she winked at him, and then she turned around and hurried up the rest of the stairs.

Was that a yes?

For the love of… why the hell was he even putting so much thought into the damn question? It wasn't even a _question_. It was a retort to her comment and she was treating it just like that; _or_ she was trying to drive him crazy.

Which she was.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Jason glared at the stairs, blaming Elizabeth for his back and forth emotions. This was why he stayed away from relationships, they did nothing but cause him grief.

A soft expression replaced his glare when Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs, her expression cheerful and excited for their coming ride. Just one look at her face, one glimpse at her smile and he was a goner.

She really did make his life better.

* * *

"That was just…amazing! I didn't know that was going to be so wonderful. I _knew_ I was going to like it, but that…that…wow. When you kept going faster and faster, I felt like I was flying!" 

"You were screaming loud enough."

"I couldn't help it."

Jason chuckled as the elevator doors opened indicating they were on the penthouse floor. He placed his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, letting her step out of the elevator first. She was still chattering on about the ride they had just taken. It had been a long, long time since he had someone on his bike with him and Elizabeth was the first to show so much excitement over it.

He started off slow, letting her get the feel of the bike. But the further he drove out of Port Charles the faster he went. He didn't even push his bike to its fullest potential until Elizabeth started screaming with excitement. She laughed behind him, causing him to laugh; feeling good at knowing he was responsible for her joy.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

Using the key Jason had given her earlier that day; Elizabeth unlocked the penthouse door and practically skipped through the entrance. She had never felt so free in her life. That could be because her parents were always breathing down her neck when she was growing up, but even when she moved out and to Port Charles she never really felt free. But being on the back of Jason's bike, being able to see the wind as they sped on, Elizabeth finally felt like she was truly free. Her artist eye had taken everything in that night and put it into memory for when she could get a blank canvas in her hands. She had been simply amazed when they passed the Battlestar Galatica billboard on Mill's avenue and the colors just swept by in one big blur. Meshing together and causing a breathtaking view. "Thank you so much for tonight."

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. But a small brush was not enough for either of them. Before they even pulled fully apart the two of them were deepening the kiss. Giving into the passion that always ignited when they were in the same room with each other. They could be across the room with a hundred people separating the two of them and the sexual tension, the passion, the need to be close would be the only thing noticeable for either of them.

Jason's arms were wrapped around her when she pulled her head back. He held her tightly against him, their heads only separated by inches. Elizabeth was the first to break the silence. "I should go to bed." She whispered, staring at his lips the entire time.

He didn't say anything.

Licking her lips, she lifted her smoky eyes to his. "I have to get up early for my shift." Her voice was still whisper soft.

He didn't let her go, only dipped his head to brush lips again. Elizabeth cupped his face between her small hands, digging her fingers into his hair. "Walk me upstairs?" She asked breathlessly when they pulled apart for air. It wasn't an invitation to walk her to her room, but to stay with her when they got there.

Jason pulled back and took her delicate hand in his when she offered it to him. He stared for a moment, marveling in how small and fragile she was. He could feel the contrast of her feather soft skin against his rough skin. His hand swallowed hers and he knew that if he were to squeeze hard enough, he could probably break her hand. Not wanting to hurt her, his grip loosened as they made their way upstairs, his thumb running along her knuckles.

When they reached her door Jason stopped. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her lightly. Once, twice, until he let his mouth linger over hers. His kiss was gentle, knee weakening. Never once did he deepen it but it still had the same affect on the both of them as all of their previous kisses.

Elizabeth protested when he lifted his head from hers, but sighed when he dipped down once more. He let go of her hand, dropped his hand from her cheek and took a step back. "Goodnight."

Elizabeth watched as he walked away. Too confused to understand what was happening at first to call out to him. When she came to her senses and the dumbstruck expression left her face, it was already too late. Jason was already in his room with the door closed.

He wasn't supposed to go to his room. He was supposed to stay with _her_! Did he not understand that when she asked him to walk her upstairs that she really meant for him to stay with her, for the two of them to _finally_ make love? He was either really slow, _or_ he was trying to drive her crazy.

Which he was.

The constant back and forth was killing her. She glared at his door before she stomped her foot and went into her room, pouting like a child but not caring. Why was he still holding back? Why wouldn't he just give in to what they both wanted?

She had to admit that she did play a small part in the constant back and forth. But he was really being ridiculous. Elizabeth knew that when their relationship first started, Jason wanted to take things slow. But that idea was blown out of the water, literally. If it wasn't for that rainstorm when they were at the lake, she wouldn't be alone in her room right now while he was alone in his. Just by that small glimpse at what would happen when they were together intimately, Elizabeth knew they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other. They couldn't even _kiss _without becoming aroused.

Thinking she heard the sound of Jason's door, Elizabeth quickly opened hers to give him a piece of her mind. But when she opened her door he wasn't in the hallway and his door was still closed. She frowned, swearing to herself that she heard his door. She found herself glaring at his door again.

Elizabeth blamed him for her need for him. If he wasn't so damn handsome, so beautiful inside and out she wouldn't be feeling this way. But as quickly as her glare came, it was replaced but a soft smile. He really was beautiful inside and out. Their ride earlier and his sharing that with her were proof enough of how wonderful he was.

Just knowing him made her life better.

Elizabeth closed her door, making her way to her bed. She stopped when she thought she heard the sound of his door again but didn't turn around. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. She wanted him to come to her so much that she was making up sounds, thinking that the imaginary sounds were him finally coming to his senses.

Elizabeth snorted at the thought as she climbed into bed.

* * *

Jason stood by his door after he left Elizabeth standing in the hallway. It took all of his power to leave her standing there. He almost turned around before he made it to his room but forced himself to keep going. 

When they were kissing downstairs, he really thought he was going to finally give in. He was _ready_ to give in. She had asked him to walk her upstairs and Jason knew that she wanted more than that and he was willing to give her more than that. But something made him stop in front of her door. Something made him stall for just one moment. Whatever it was also caused him to kiss her gently, not like he had many times before.

As their lips brushed, as he let his mind cool down, he knew he was going to have to take a step back and not accept her invitation. It was an honorable thing to do and, disgusted with the realization, Jason had to wonder when the hell he became so honorable.

But he knew he couldn't be with her just yet. He wasn't sure about his feelings for her, and where that might not have been a problem earlier, for some god damn reason it suddenly became a problem.

He had been with plenty of women before and never had a problem with sleeping with them without knowing his feelings towards them. Fuck, he didn't even _have_ any feelings for those women. And maybe that was the main problem. Where those women were only there to occupy his company for one night, Elizabeth wasn't. She wasn't just some woman he met at a bar where he took upstairs to find some pleasure.

She was…Elizabeth.

He knew he would be with her and soon, because there was no way he was going to be able to stay away much longer. But right then, that night, it wasn't the right time for them.

Yet, even knowing that, it still didn't stop Jason from opening his door, taking one step towards her room, and then going back into his room, closing his door with frustration. He had just talked himself into not being with her and yet he was about to go to her room to do the exact opposite.

He was a piece of shit.

Jason turned around, making his way to his bed when he heard her door open. He paused, stopped breathing. Was she coming to his room? Not making a sound, Jason strained to hear any noise but heard nothing. A moment later he heard her door close and, without thinking, opened his door and made his way across the hallway.

His hand reached out for her door knob, but he stopped. He pulled his hand back, turned and walked back to his room, but then turned around again and walked back to her door. He paced back and forth for several minutes before cursing himself and making his way back to his room.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He was acting like some god damn idiot, he grossed as he fell on his bed, scrubbing his hands roughly over his face.

He laid in bed for several hours, not able to sleep or even close his eyes. He kept running over his thoughts and realizations he had come up with earlier that evening. What he was trying to do—staying away from Elizabeth until he _felt_ they were both ready—was useless, he finally realized. They were both never going to be one hundred percent ready and he was foolish to think that they ever would. Maybe it was his wanting to make the moment right for her that always caused him to hold back when he gave himself the time to stop and think. There were times when they were close to having sex, where he hadn't stopped to think or even care, but because of things out of their control, they were always interrupted. But whatever it was that stopped them, him or an interruption, it didn't matter anymore.

He was going to be with Elizabeth, Jason decided after hours of going back and forth all night. He would make tomorrow night special for her like he wanted. Take her out to dinner; let her pick something that she wanted to do afterwards. And then, when they made their way back to the penthouse, Jason would make sure that the door was locked, his phone was off, and that Elizabeth's invitation to 'walk her upstairs' was still open.


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt: A tragic case of feeling

**Part Twenty**

"I'm glad everything has been working out for you, and that Jason has been able to help you out."

"Well, I do have you to thank for that. Without you assigning Jason as my guard, I would probably be back home with my parents, miserable."

Looking away somewhat embarrassed at the praise, Sonny scratched his eyebrow with his thumb before he picked up his coffee cup, taking a sip. He had been sitting at the counter of Kelly's for most of the morning, talking with Elizabeth as she worked. The diner was empty that morning except for a lone customer who sat in the back corner by the jukebox. Aside from his occasional refill on coke, the customer kept to himself, allowing Sonny and Elizabeth to talk.

Sonny didn't really know Elizabeth. The only information he had on the young woman was what he had read from her file and what the guards had told him. Jason rarely talked about her, never being one to talk about such things. If Sonny asked, Jason would answer with as much information as he felt he needed to give.

Which wasn't much at all.

So Sonny had taken it upon himself to get to know Elizabeth better. From what the guards told him, Elizabeth had become something more to Jason other than his charge. Sonny knew that Jason was sexually attracted to her. He could tell from the very beginning when Jason first brought Elizabeth to Sonny's penthouse after she was almost kidnapped. His enforcer couldn't keep his eyes off of the small brunette. And later on when she moved into Jason's penthouse, Sonny saw that the attraction had only grown deeper, on both sides. Sonny wanted to get to know Elizabeth a little more, and maybe, during their talk, he could find out more about what was going on with her and Jason.

They had spent most of the morning talking about her past and what her dreams were for the future. It was easy to get side tracked when talking to her, Sonny thought. She had an energy about her that pulled him into the conversation. He could see why Jason was so bestowed with her—according to the guards. Not only was she a beautiful woman, but she was smart and interesting.

"But now I have a chance to start over again, thanks to the both of you. I'm hoping that I can get another interview with the art gallery. Not that I don't appreciate Bobbie for giving me this job, but being a waitress really isn't my thing."

"You seem to be doing a good job." He smiled, dimples out full force.

Elizabeth laughed. "That's because I only have two customers. You should have seen me yesterday."

They continued to talk for a while longer, their conversation finally turning to Jason. Sonny could see the change in Elizabeth when she spoke about how wonderful Jason was being with her. Her face softened, her smiles came more frequently.

"Like you mentioned before, Jason has helped me out a lot."

Sonny placed his elbows on the counter, leaned forward. "You care about Jason a lot?"

"O-of course I do. He's done so much…"

"It's more than that."

Elizabeth blushed as she stared into Sonny's knowing eyes. He had been trying to talk to her about Jason all morning but she had somehow changed the subject one way or another each time. She wasn't comfortable talking about Jason with Sonny. They were best friends and as nice and welcoming Sonny always was to her, she was afraid he might not approve of her.

Jason had told her that Sonny was like a brother to him. It was Sonny who helped him when he left his family, Sonny who made Jason apart of his own family. When Jason would open himself to her about his past, Elizabeth couldn't help but admire Sonny for how he helped Jason. In a way, Sonny played a part in shaping the man that Jason was now. Elizabeth guessed that she had Sonny to thank for how amazingly wonderful Jason was. She wouldn't out right thank him, that would be to mortifying. But she would find a way to show her appreciation without actually letting him _know_ what she was doing and why. Maybe she could bake him a batch of brownies.

But as she looked into his black, yet warm eyes, Elizabeth knew that all of her worrying was for nothing. Sonny approved of her. The smile on his face, the warmness in his eyes told her that much.

Having Sonny's approval opened up so much that she had locked up when it came to Jason. She knew that she was falling for him. But she never really allowed herself to dwell on those feelings. She tried to live in the moment, knowing that her feelings for Jason were increasing every minute, but not wanting to think about it. If she thought about it then she might become scared. She had only loved one other man and Joshua had broken her heart, making her associate love with pain.

Sighing, she lowered her eyes, fiddled with the cloth in her hand. "Yes."

"Are you in love with him?" Sonny asked, never being one to skip around the issue.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up to Sonny's. How could she admit that to Sonny when he hadn't even admitted it to Jason, when she hadn't even admitted it to herself? She cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes. "I don't know."

Sonny took that as a yes. If he learned one thing from his business it was that if someone couldn't look you in the eye...they were lying.

Not only could Elizabeth _not_ look him in the eye, but she continued to clean the same spot over and over again with hard swipes. She was nibbling on her lower lip and her cheeks were stained red with embarrassment. She was in love with his best friend and Sonny couldn't help but think that Jason was one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

After her talk with Sonny, Elizabeth couldn't concentrate on anything. She didn't have many customers, but those that she did have; she messed up on almost every order. Not because she was a horrible waitress—which was a major part—but because she could think of nothing but Jason.

She was still no closer Sonny's question now than she was when he first asked her.

_Are you in love with him?_

Maybe, or maybe she was just confusing gratitude with love.

Even as she thought it, Elizabeth knew that wasn't true. She was extremely grateful for everything Jason had done for her but that wasn't why she felt the way she did.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Elizabeth closed the door to the penthouse, not acknowledging Max as he stopped on the outside after they exited the elevator. Max had to guard her again that morning because Jason was needed elsewhere. It was beginning to feel normal to her that Jason was rarely her guard. Where she was happy he was her guard at first—because she got to spend time with him—she didn't need that as an excuse any longer. She lived with him; they did things together because they wanted to and not because he had to accompany her because of his duty.

Elizabeth made her way upstairs, passing her room without a glance. She walked into Jason's room, not stopping until she entered his bathroom to take a shower. He had said that he was going to have someone come in and fix the guest shower, but Elizabeth didn't care, his shower worked just fine. It also made her feel that much closer to him. It was somewhat…intimate sharing a shower with him. Even if it was never at the same time.

Once her clothes were off, Elizabeth made to open to shower curtain when she remembered her soap was in her bedroom. She had bought her own soap and shampoo when she went shopping with Jason but every time she went to take a shower, she forgot to bring it in with her. Not that smelling like Jason was a bad thing, 'cause he did smell wonderful, but she missed her womanly fragrance. Grabbing a towel from the sink cabinet, Elizabeth wrapped it around herself before picking up her discarded clothes and bringing them into her room—might as well put them in her laundry basket now. When she entered her room, she closed her door to get to her basket that had been hidden behind the opened door.

* * *

Jason entered his penthouse quickly, not returning Max's greeting when the guard called out a hello. Max just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about not being appreciated by the people he worked for as Jason slammed the door and ran up the stairs.

He had been tracing yet another dead end in a lead he had gotten about Kristina and Elizabeth's attempted kidnapping. He followed the man through some of Port Charles's lowest places. He had been walking down an alley, following in the shadows when someone threw their trash out the window. He was forward enough that the trash didn't fall on him, but as it hit the floor, the bag tore open causing food to splatter all over his pants.

He had gagged at the smell when it first hit him but had to ignore it as he continued to follow his lead. An hour later and he was still no closer to finding out who was behind the kidnapping attempt. Knowing when to give it up, Jason called Milo to cover for him and left once the younger guard made it to his hiding place. He had rushed home, wanting to rid himself of the odor he received when the garbage splattered over him.

Jason passed by Elizabeth's door, saw it ajar but decided to pass by without making his presence known. The quicker he cleaned up, the quicker he could see her and kiss her like he wanted to. He was tempted to do just that but knew he wouldn't. If he couldn't stand to smell himself, he wasn't going to make Elizabeth suffer it as well.

He removed his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom, throwing them away in the wastebasket, not even wanting to see if he could clean them. It wasn't even worth it.

Jason pulled back the curtain and turned on the water. He didn't wait for the water to change to his preferable temperature before he stepped in the shower, just wanting to clean himself of that morning. It only took him a few minutes to lather up his entire body and rinse himself. He washed twice just to be safe. After his body was washed, Jason reached for his shampoo to begin washing his hair.

* * *

Before she grabbed her shampoo and soap, Elizabeth searched through her clothes to find something to wear that night. Before Jason left that morning he told her that they would be going out that night. When she tried to ask him questions, he only leaned down, kissed her, and then made his way to the door. She was able to ask him what she should wear but his response was to shrug his shoulders and say whatever, closing the door just before she let out an annoyed huff.

She pulled out four outfits to choose from once Jason gave her some information about what they were going to be doing.

Finding her shampoo and body soap, Elizabeth made her way back to Jason's bathroom. As she entered his room her nose wrinkled. She didn't know what it was, but something in his room smelt like it was spoiled. She looked around, but unless she went through his things, she couldn't see anything that would cause such a horrible smell.

Shrugging, Elizabeth walked into his bathroom. She frowned when she heard the water running in the shower. Funny, but she didn't remember turning it on.

Not thinking any more of it, Elizabeth placed her soap, shampoo, and conditioner on the sink to free her hands. She pulled at the knot that held her towel in place, letting it drop to her feet.

Her hand reached for the curtain.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **This part does contain adult subject matter. And I haven't mentioned this before, but thank you all so much for your continuous replies. I look forward to reading them every time I post a chapter. :)

* * *

**Prompt:Fireworks**

**Part Twenty-one**

Pulling back the shower curtain with a hard yank, Elizabeth froze with wide eyes at the sight that greeted her.

Heart beating wildly against her chest, body shivering, mouth dry, and breathing stopping all together, Elizabeth stared at the man whom she had been lusting after since the moment she laid eyes on him stare back at her. Before she even thought about it, her eyes left his and traveled down his body just as the water from the shower head was.

She knew that Jason had to have an amazing body, but _nothing_ prepared her for this. Not the lingering touches she stole as she kissed him. Not the way his shirt stretched against his chest when he moved, hell, when he _breathed_. Not even the glimpse she got of him at the lake where he only wore his briefs prepared her for this.

His body glistened as the water continued to pour over him. His chest was completely bare of hair; making her wonder if he might shave his chest. Her eyes roamed over his _well_ defined chest and lower to the hardest, most bitable abs she had ever seen.

Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips as her eyes traveled lower. Her gaze lingered on his belly button making her want to dart her tongue out again and taste him. Her eyes still wandered lower following a light, almost invisible trail of blond hair from his belly button to his…

Hello!

What the _hell_ was she doing?

Face aflame with embarrassment, Elizabeth spun around, almost tripping over her towel that was at her feet.

"I am… oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't…" pulling the towel over her to cover her body, Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder then closed her eyes shut tight and lifted her hands to cover her face, dropping the towel once again. "I didn't know you were taking a shower." She quickly spoke as she bent to grab the towel once again. "I didn't even know you were home. I'm just," Blowing out a harsh breath, Elizabeth pointed towards the door, her back still to him. "I'm just going to go."

Before she could take one step she felt a wet hand lightly grasp her arm. She stared down at the fingers wrapped around her arm then slowly lifted her eyes until she was looking at Jason under lowered eyelashes, still too embarrassed to look at him.

What she saw caused her to stop breathing again.

His usual light blue eyes were dark and heated. His eyes bore into her with so much sexual passion she thought she would melt right then and there. No one had ever looked at her the way Jason was just now. It did something to her, it caused something within her to stir and allow her to turn around and drop her towel without feeling any more of the previous embarrassment.

Jason swallowed hard as the towel fell from Elizabeth's body. It seemed like the damn thing was moving in slow motion it took so long to reveal her beautiful body before him. It had been a shock for him to hear the curtain pull back and see Elizabeth standing naked before him. His first thought was that someone had managed to get inside his penthouse and was going to try and kill him. What he hadn't expected was to see Elizabeth standing there.

He got over the shock just as fast as it came upon him once he started to gaze over her body. He became instantly hard the moment he realized she was naked, but his erection only became more painful as he saw the gentle swells of her breasts, nipples erect and awaiting his lips. He had held her naked breasts in his hands once, tasted them while they swam in the lake. But that wasn't enough. He needed to taste her again, feel the slight weight of her breasts that fit perfectly in his hands.

He moved his eyes over her, from her breasts to the flat smoothness of her belly and even lower to the very heat of her. He was so consumed with need that he hadn't even realized that she had turned away from him and was rambling with embarrassment. When she had finally pulled the towel over her the second time—concealing one of his most favorite parts of Elizabeth, her ass—did Jason finally snap out of his daze and stop her from leaving.

There was no way in hell she was going to walk out of that bathroom without him.

Their eyes had locked, blue on blue, and Jason knew that she could see the need in his eyes.

It matched her own.

He pulled her into the shower with him, his hand on her arm still the only part of their bodies touching. Jason lowered his head, his lips a whisper away from hers. "Turn around."

She didn't hesitate in turning around, facing the water. She could feel him behind her, his heat penetrating her back while the hot water splashed against her breasts and stomach. The sensation completely arousing.

Elizabeth tried to lean back but his hands one her shoulders held her in place. She wanted to touch him, feel him against her, but he wouldn't let her. The man was hell bent on torturing her.

His hands slowly lowered down her arms, curling slightly around her wrists, lower until they gripped her waist. His hands spanned her waist, his thumbs rubbing up and down her back finally coming to rest on the small of her back. She felt his breath against her neck. He was so close she could practically feel his lips against her neck. She waited with baited breath for him to kiss her but the kiss never came.

She felt his breath move up from where her neck met her shoulder, higher until it stopped at her ear. Her lips parted, her eyes closed, a whimper escaped her lips as the very tip of his tongue traced the shell of her ear.

Elizabeth's hands were resting on his forearms, her nails biting into his skin as he continued with his delicious torture. Her eyes snapped open as his one hand left her stomach. She tilted her head back to look up at him and found him reaching for her soap and loofah that still sat atop the sink. He looked back at her and smiled at her confused expression.

"You were ready to take a shower."

"Yes, but I—"

He lowered his head towards hers again, his lips a whisper apart once more, and he still didn't kiss her. "Let me help you." He whispered huskily.

Oh god, she was going to die if he didn't touch her, _really_ touch her soon.

She watched mesmerized as he squeezed the body wash onto the loofah. She didn't dare tell him that he used more than necessary or that he should lather it before beginning to wash her. The man could do whatever he pleased at the moment. She was completely at his mercy.

One hand still on her hip, his body still behind her but not touching, Jason placed the loofah on her shoulder and slowly rubbed it in circles against her skin. He envied the damn thing at the moment, but he continued on with his menstruations. He wanted to linger this moment out for as long as possible.

He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her back against him, they both groaned at the contact.

Jason moved the loofah along her collar bone, leaving a trail of soap bubbles. His hand moved down her arm, back up and across her collar bone again. He kissed her neck lightly before moving the loofah along her neck and back, then down her other arm.

He wasn't applying much pressure to the loofah, causing Elizabeth to groan with frustration and move restlessly against him. She arched her back, squeezed her legs, and smirked as Jason sucked in a harsh breath when her thighs squeezed around his erection that was nestled between her slightly parted thighs.

His hand continued to work slowly over her body. He came to her breasts, added even less pressure when he circled one mound than the other, avoiding her pebble hard, sensitive nipples that were begging for his touch. Finally, he grazed the rough material of the loofah against her nubs. She threw her head back on his shoulder; a deep moan tore from her throat as she squeezed her thighs harder.

His jaw tightened before his lips parted, grazing the side of her neck as the soap bubbles washed away. His hand holding the loofah moved over her flat stomach, down her sides, swirled around her belly button.

He released his arm around her stomach to continue washing her. He bent down, kissing the nape of her neck, the small of her back, as he washed her legs. Both hands moved down one, gently lifting it, causing her to bend her knee. Elizabeth had to reach behind her to grasp his shoulders. She needed something to hold on for she was sure she would fall.

Her senses were everywhere, driving her wild as he moved on to the next leg, repeating the same movements. He kissed the back of each thigh before he moved up her body. Jason had to take a step away to wash her back. He started at the back of her neck, moved lower, slowly rubbing circles with the loofah down the entire expanse of her back.

When he came to one of his most favorite parts of Elizabeth, he lingered. Many a days he spent watching as she walked up his stairs, her hips swinging back and forth, her round ass swaying as well. He loved the way it fit perfectly in her tight jeans, loved the feel of it against his palm as he kneaded it when they kissed. But nothing compared to feeling the soft flesh of her cheeks.

Soft skin against rough palms.

Dropping the loofah, Jason cupped each cheek in his hands. Fuck, she felt so good.

Feeling his hands against her, Elizabeth reached forward and planted each palm against the cool tile of the shower wall. She felt the warm water fall onto her head and neck, sliding down her back. His hands moved around her hips and over her stomach, pulling her back against him.

Wet skin slapped against wet skin. Elizabeth immediately turned her head, her lips searching out his. Jason met her just as quickly. His hands cupped her mounds, her ass moved against his rock hard erection.

Jason swiftly spun Elizabeth around in his arms. Their kiss broke, their lips a breath apart. He gazed into her eyes, hazy with passion. Her dark blue eyes were now violet she was aroused with so much passion.

Elizabeth slid her hands up his arms, around his neck. She spread her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth the last inch toward hers. She kissed him gently, but the kiss quickly turned heated, passionate, hungry.

As Jason gripped her hips to lift her he knew he couldn't wait anymore. She was going to have to wash her hair another time because there was no way he could wait any longer. He turned them as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his lean waist. Her back hit the cool tile, one of his large hands held the back of her head to soften the contact of her body hitting the hard wall. The now cool water pounded on his back as he lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking, nipping, licking.

Elizabeth spread her fingers through his hair and down his back. Her head was thrown back as she moaned his name. Her nails bit into his skin and scalp when he lifted his head and devoured her mouth with his own.

One arm wrapped around her waist to hold her to him, Jason curled his other hand around his sex and positioned it at her opening. He traced her before he moved slowly into her. He moved his hips slowly back and forth, allowing his member to enter her little by little, more and more each time he moved in. He finally plunged fully into her tight, wet sheath.

The kiss broke. Jason grunted. Elizabeth gasped.

She wrapped both arms around his neck as their hips crashed together at a frenzied pace. He placed his forearm against the cool tile over her head, his other arm still wrapped around her.

"Jason," she moaned, "please…" a gasp; she bit her lip, "please." She didn't know what she was pleading for. Whether she was pleading for him to never stop or to help her reach the throws of passion she didn't know. All she knew was that she had never felt anything as pleasurable as this in her life.

He was incredible.

She screamed his name as her climax overtook her. Her entire body shook as wave after wave of pure blissful ecstasy claimed her. She was still in the mists of her orgasm when she felt Jason pivot in and out of her with the speed of a man possessed before his body tightened under her hands and legs. She felt him explode within her causing her to climax once more.

It was a while before the thundering in her ears eased. She was still wrapped in Jason's arms as he was in hers. His head rested against her shoulder, his lips moving slowly against her skin. He lifted his head and moved back just enough to peer lazily into her face.

They both smiled. Elizabeth cupped his cheeks and brought his lips towards hers. The kiss was lazy, lips moving against lips, his tongue dancing slowly with hers.

"Where are we going?" She managed to say against his lips when she felt him step out of the shower.

He walked out of the bathroom, still kissing her as he mumbled, "To bed."

She felt him twitch inside of her. Her eyes opened with mock shock as he lowered her to the bed, never breaking contact. She smiled up at him as he moved them to the center of the bed. "That's a great idea."


	22. Chapter 22

**FF #188: Tiramisu and a Chandelier**

**Part Twenty-two**

This was… heaven.

Elizabeth could think of nothing more splendid than lying in bed, curled into Jason's side as he caressed her naked backside, after yet another round of breathtaking sex.

Her fingertips danced along his bare chest, down his torso and back up again. She couldn't believe that they had finally slept together. After weeks of a constant back and forth, sexual tension, and lonely nights in separate beds, they finally slept together.

In the shower.

Elizabeth giggled silently. It might not be the most romantic first time, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Being with Jason was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Nothing with him ever happened as expected, and, for the first time in her life, Elizabeth was loving every minute of it.

Rising onto her elbow, Elizabeth glanced down at Jason with a blissful smile on her face that grew when she saw the exact same smile on his face. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his. She couldn't help it, she wanted to kiss him, touch him, just be close to him every chance she could get.

"Where were you going to take me tonight?"

Jason looked confused at her sudden question then remembered that he actually had plans of wooing her before actually sleeping with her. So much for trying to be a gentleman.

His cheeks actually bloomed with a slight tinge of read. "I was going to take you out to dinner."

"Where?"

"Where ever you wanted to go." He shrugged. "I figured we would go on a ride since you liked it so much the first time. And then…"

"And then?" She smiled, her anticipation at what he had planned for them showing.

"And then we would have come back _here_." His hand began to run along her soft backside again as he glanced around the room, telling her with his eyes how he had planned and hoped the night would have ended.

"Oh." And then, her eyes opened wide. "_Oh_!" She lengthened the word once she realized his meaning. "You were going to seduce me." She added, laughing.

Her laughter became contagious, causing Jason to join her. "Yes."

Kissing him again, Elizabeth climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his waist, her chest pressed against his. "It wouldn't have been that hard."

"What wouldn't have?"

"Seducing me."

"I know that now."

Playfully slapping him on the chest, Elizabeth sat back, unfazed that the sheet fell from her body showing off her nakedness to Jason. "I'm not _that_ easy…" she paused. Heat surged to her cheeks and down her chest reminding Jason how sexy he found her to be when she blushed to the top of her breasts. Now that her breasts were in full view and not covered by a shirt, he finally got the answer to his question as to how far her blush descended down her body. "I just really wanted you."

Jason flipped their positions. One hand ran through her wavy hair. "You have me."

"I know." She sighed against his lips. He kissed her slowly, his gentle nature shining through.

"I wanted it to be perfect for you."

Softness entered her eyes as her hand cupped his cheek. Her thumb ran along his brow. "It was."

They shared a smile. Elizabeth could feel her heart racing as he leaned down and began to kiss her again. Her body broke out in goose bumps in anticipation for his lips. Hours before, in the shower, he had washed her with slowness, but when they kissed and finally came together, they were both full of passion. But now, even though the passion was still there, the kiss wasn't as heated. It still had the same effect on both of them, but it wasn't rushed. It was savored.

His lips began to trail down her neck. "You know," Elizabeth whispered, finding it extremely difficult to speak with his lips teasing her so wonderfully. "There's still time to go on that date."

Jason's head snapped up, a look of disbelief written across his handsome face. "You want to leave?" She nodded. "Now?"

"I was looking forward to what you had planned for us. But if you don't…"

"We can go." He sighed, not seeming at all as enthusiastic as she was to be leaving his bed.

"Good!" She laughed with delight as she pushed him off of her and ran towards his bathroom. "I'll just be a couple of minutes."

He was admiring her slender—yet perfect—body, not noticing at first that she was headed towards his bathroom and not her room which held her clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I have to take a shower."

"You just took a shower."

Elizabeth turned around, placing her hands on her narrow hips, standing proudly before him. "You're an excellent lover, Jason, but you don't know how to fully wash a woman."

She was having the hardest time holding back her laughter. The look on his bemused face was priceless. "I thought you enjoyed… I—"

"Oh, I enjoyed it all right. But a girl does need clean hair." She finally let her laughter fill the room as she made her way to the bathroom again. She closed the door turned on the shower. Pausing, she turned around and locked the door.

If Jason opened the door, there would be no way they would make it to their date. They would just, most likely, have a repeat of their first time. Not that it bothered her, but she really did want to go on that date.

As she tested the temperature of the water, Elizabeth glanced at the door one last time. Funny, but she didn't think a simple lock would keep Jason out.

* * *

"I can't believe you broke down your door."

"I'll call somebody to fix it tomorrow."

Elizabeth's laugh at Jason's nonchalant response to breaking down his bathroom door not even two minutes after she locked it caused the entire restaurant to turn and look at her. The couple didn't even spare a glance to the patrons staring at them; their eyes were glued to each other.

After spending an extra hour to get ready, thanks to Jason breaking into his bathroom during her shower and distracting her, the two left the penthouse on Jason's bike. He had asked her where she wanted to go. But because she was only familiar with Jake's, Kelly's, and that uptight restaurant they went to when he first starting guarding her and Joshua approached them, she told him to surprise her.

And surprise her he did.

Jason took her to a small Mexican restaurant that was about a half-hour ride outside of Port Charles. The place was quaint, gave its costumers a great deal of privacy with the spread out tables. The service wasn't the best, and the food was a bit too spicy for Elizabeth's tastes.

And it was the most romantic evening she had ever had in her life.

"How did you find this place?"

"I had just gotten back from Italy and was going back to Port Charles to see Sonny when my tire on my bike blew out after driving over a nail. I was taking a shortcut through this town and when my tire gave out, I stopped right in front of this building. I was hungry, so I went inside for something to eat." He added.

Elizabeth smiled at the simple story. "How long were you in Italy?"

"A couple of months," he answered. "I went there to get away for a while. Sonny didn't really need me for the business so I traveled a lot around the states and then finally decided to go to Italy. When I had Michael, I would read to him from different travel books. He liked Africa the best, but I was always interested in Italy."

Elizabeth could see the slight sadness enter Jason's eyes at mentioning Michael. But even greater than the sadness was the softness in his eyes and the glow at talking about Italy. "I hear the light there is different."

A thoughtful expression crossed his features. His forehead scrunched before he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I'd love to go there one day. The art and architecture that I used to see in my books would be just breathtaking to see person." Placing her hand on top of his, Elizabeth leaned forward. "Tell me about it."

For the next hour, Jason described Italy to her. He left nothing out and throughout the entire conversation; she listened intently, not wanting to miss a second of his experience in Italy. His entire face lit up and Elizabeth had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

It was when they finally decided to leave that the waitress offered them dessert, their specialty of the night being a recipe that the cook was trying out: Tiramisu. As tempting as the dessert sounded, both Jason and Elizabeth wanted to get back home and spend some more time _alone_.

* * *

"Where do you think your going?"

Carly spun around, ripping her arm out of Sonny's hold. Glaring up at him, she hissed through clenched teeth. "That's none of your business."

"It's my business when you're in my building and are planning on trying to screw with Jason's life again."

Sonny noticed Jason walk into the Harborview lobby with Elizabeth at his side just as Carly was about to respond. They were laughing, holding hands, and having way too good of a time to have Carly spoil it for them, which caused Sonny to grab Carly's arm again and lead her to the corner, out of site, until Elizabeth and Jason entered the elevator.

When the two were gone from the lobby, Sonny let her go.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

"Get the hell out of here Carly."

"I'm here to see Jason and you can't stop me. He'll want to see me."

"When are you going to give this up?" Sonny asked; disgust laced through his every word. "You screwed up any chance you had with Jason a long time ago when you took his kid away and married his brother. Leave him alone."

"You know what Sonny? You're just jealous."

"What?"

"You're just jealous that you never got to have me." When he laughed, her voice rose to be heard over his laughter. "You wanted me and you know it. You were just too crazy over your wife being killed that you couldn't do anything about it."

The laughter died down just as fast as it had occurred. Sonny pointed a finger in Carly's face making her back up when he took a few steps forward. "You leave Alexis out of this. Do not _ever,_" he emphasized as he slashed his hand through the air, "speak of her again. Get the hell out of here before I do something I might not regret."

He turned away from her and walked away, thinking about Alexis and their daughter, Kristina. It killed him everyday to think about his dead wife, but he at least had their daughter to make each day more livable.

Carly's shout stopped him. "I want to see Jason."

Sighing, Sonny turned around, his patience gone. "He's happy, Carly. For the first time in his life, he's actually happy. Don't ruin that for him."

"That little bitch is going to hurt him and when she does, I'll rip her hair out."

"You ever go near Elizabeth, you'll regret it."

With that, Sonny walked away with a flick of his wrist, indicating to his guards to get rid of the unwanted guest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt: Kill someone already**

**Part 23**

This was… hell.

After one splendid week of spending almost every waking moment with Jason, sleeping in the same bed when they actually slept, going out on rides, just… being together, something with _work_ came up and now he was hardly around.

Despite being nervous at first, at what he might think, Elizabeth always went into his room to go to sleep after spending yet another day alone without him. She would be awaken in the middle of the night by him curling his arm around her and pulling her into his side, but when she woke up the next morning, it was always to an empty bed. She tried sleeping in her own bed once, to see if maybe he didn't want to sleep together, that maybe things were moving too fast for him. But when she woke up in the middle of the night with his leg thrown over hers, she knew that he wasn't staying away from the penthouse to stay away from her.

He was busy with business, and it killed her to be away from him for so long.

It had been five days since he picked her up from her shift at Kelly's and brought her back to the penthouse. He made love to her with an urgency she had never experienced before and when they were lying on the couch, both spent from the passionate love making, he explained to her that things were going to change for a while.

She nodded that she understood. But now, after being away from Jason for so long with not speaking to him except for five minute conversations on the phone and not actually seeing him, she began to realize that she didn't understand. Or maybe did understand but just hated it, dammit.

She knew he had a job that was not a normal job, knew that he would be away at odd hours. But all she wanted to do was see him.

And it wasn't even as if Jason being gone was the _only_ factor that was making her miserable. It was a huge factor, the largest factor that aided to her misery, but being locked up in the penthouse and heavily guarded was another thing that was driving her slowly insane.

Along with explaining to her that he wasn't going to be around for a while because of a job, he also explained that security would have to be raised and she wouldn't have as much freedom. When he said that, she thought he was just trying to keep her safe.

Not keep her a prisoner.

Which was exactly what he was doing. Both of her guards had told her numerous times that they were under strict orders from Jason to not take her out unless it was an emergency, like the building catching fire. She was allowed to go to work, but both guards had to accompany her. She lost a lot of customers since both Max and Johnny were so intimidating they scared everyone away.

She didn't mind the guards and the constant supervision as long as she was allowed some space, and she was allowed none. They were always right there, not allowing her to have a private conversation unless she was safely inside the penthouse. But when she was inside the penthouse, she wanted nothing more than to have the guards come inside and keep her company she was that bored.

It was one thing to keep her safe; it was another to drive her completely insane.

Elizabeth glanced at Johnny as he stood by the door that led to the kitchen in the back of Kelly's diner. Max was in the kitchen with her, watching as she rinsed some dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. Her shift was over in five minutes and all she needed to do was roll some silverware. She glanced at Max again, caught him staring at a lower part of her anatomy as she bent down to reach the silverware bucket and quirked a brow at him.

Max immediately snapped his gaze up, blushing at being caught checking out his boss's girl. Clearing his throat, he checked his watch. "Are you almost done yet, Ms. Webber?"

"I'm not even going to answer you, Max."

His brow's furrowed at her snippy remark. She couldn't be that mad at him for checking her out. It wasn't like it was the first time and every time before she would either raise a thinly shaped eyebrow or do some checking out of her own. Max was a fan of the latter but would never admit it to anyone else. There were just some things men didn't mess with and one of your friends little ladies was one of those things. Especially when said friend had a temper and a special attachment to his gun.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you answer me?" He sighed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes heavenward. "What's my name?"

What the hell? Max dipped his head, answered her slowly. "Elizabeth."

"See, and here I thought you had forgotten."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, clearly astonished that they were even having this conversation. He knew that she wanted him to call her Elizabeth but it seemed that every time he did, Jason was right there, glaring at him. When Elizabeth gave him a pointed look, he snapped his head back and glared up at the ceiling. "Fine, are you almost done here, _Elizabeth_?" He spoke her name through clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, not taking his gaze from the ceiling.

Her voice was still a whisper. "Jason's behind you."

"What?" He spun around; already trying to figure out a way to explain to his boss what was going on. But when he turned around no one was there and the only sound he heard was Elizabeth's laughter.

"I'm sorry… I had to. You should have seen the look on your face."

"That wasn't funny."

Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut, trying with all her might to contain her smile but failed miserably. "I'm sorry. And yes, I'm almost done here."

"Good, we have a schedule to keep."

Elizabeth threw a rolled up fork and knife into the bucket with more force than attended. Good attitude gone, she finished her rolling with jerky movements. She was so damn sick and tired of hearing about that damn schedule. The guards knew the exact time it took to get to and from Kelly's and would leave not a minute later or earlier to get her to work. Once at work, Johnny would make a phone call, most likely to Jason, to let him know that they made it. And the same went when they went back to the penthouse. If she was scheduled to leave work at 2:00, than Jason would expect a call at exactly 2:09. One time, she was running late and they didn't make it home until 2:11 and there was a search party getting ready to leave the Harborview towers when they entered the lobby.

It was annoying to have to live like that, stay to a specific schedule where not a minute could be altered. She almost wanted to take her sweet time rolling the rest of the silverware just so she could break the damn schedule.

When Max cleared his throat and tapped his watch, it was her breaking point. She threw the rest of the silverware into the tub and then yanked off her apron. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can't it wait until we get back to—?"

"No!"

Elizabeth slammed into the bathroom, knowing that Johnny followed her and was now standing guard outside. She turned on the faucet, bracing her hands on the sink. She needed a break; she needed to get out of there. She need time to herself where she could enjoy the fresh air and maybe even get a new idea for a painting by taking in the sights of Port Charles.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Elizabeth looked at the small window above the single toilet then back at the door. Without giving herself a second to talk herself out of it, Elizabeth closed the lid of the toilet and stood on top of it, opening the window once she reached it.

It took some maneuvering, but she was able to fit her body into the tiny opening and gracefully fell out of the window. Once she saw that no one was in the alley she took off on a run, fearful that Max or Johnny had heard all of the noise she made.

* * *

Jason slammed into his penthouse. His muscles were tight and all he wanted was one of Elizabeth's soothing backrubs. It was the first time in five days since he was able to make it home during the daylight hours and he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Elizabeth as she loosened his muscles. He missed her, hated that the only time they spent together was when he would crawl into bed in the middle of the night and pull her to him.

He was angry that after yet another meeting with another mob family, he still came to a dead end. He was really close to killing somebody already and his first choice would have been the asshole that had tried to kidnap Kristina and Elizabeth, and _was_ held up at their safe house.

Until he escaped five days a go, the son of a bitch.

And to top off the fact that Jason was livid that the man had escaped, he was now above the boiling point since he didn't have any one to kick the shit out of. For a good reason, anyway.

Putting all of that behind him, his frustrations at still not knowing who his enemy was and his anger, Jason had walked into his penthouse expecting to see Elizabeth waiting for him. He wasn't able to get the phone call from earlier that day telling him they had made it home after her shift because he was in a meeting, but he knew he would have gotten a call if something happened. But instead of Elizabeth sitting on their couch, she was no where in sight. The only ones in sight were a very scared looking Max and Johnny and a somber looking Sonny.

No fucking way.

"What happened?" Jason asked, already knowing that Elizabeth wasn't there and something happened to her. He would kill them if she was hurt. He didn't care who _them _were, all he knew was that he would kill them.

No one answered at first, still surprised to see Jason when they weren't expecting him so soon. Max was the first to speak, if sputtering could be considered speaking. "Hap-happened? Nothing…nothing happened. Why would you…" He ended with a nervous laugh. The look on Jason's face was enough to make the large man fall to his needs and beg for mercy.

"Jason maybe you should—"

"Shut the fuck up, Johnny."

"No problem, boss."

Squaring on Sonny, Jason placed his hands on his hips, glared at his friend. "Why wasn't I called right away?"

"Because we have it handled."

"Handled?" Jason clenched his hands into tight fists, willing himself to control his anger. "Where's Elizabeth Sonny? She's obviously missing and even if you did have it handled, I should have been called the second someone realized she was gone!" He ended on a roar.

"Jason, you're only her guard."

"I'm more than her guard and you know it." Jason snapped.

Sonny felt bad for using such tactics when his friend was obviously distressed. But he couldn't help it. He knew there was something more between the two than just roommates and Jason guarding her, but he wanted Jason to admit it.

"I know," Sonny smiled. "The second Johnny realized Elizabeth was missing he called me and they went looking for her. They found her at the park but I told them not to approach her. She obviously wouldn't have run away if she didn't need some time to herself."

"She ran away?" Jason asked; his voice low and confused.

Johnny stepped forward when he looked at Max and his friend shook his head, holding his hands up. "She told us that she had to use the bathroom. I stood outside the bathroom door for a while, but when she didn't come out, I knocked but she didn't answer. I broke the door down, the window was open and Elizabeth was gone."

"She crawled out of the bathroom window?"

All three nodded their head in answer.

"Where is she now? And how come you two aren't with her?"

Sonny answered. "I put two guards on her that she hasn't met before so she wouldn't recognize them. I didn't want her to see Max and Johnny and get upset."

"You didn't want…" Jason took in a breath, his anger growing with each passing excuse "Her life is in danger right now Sonny. I don't care if you had to carry her back here kicking and screaming. She should not be out there in the open for anyone to get to her."

"Jason, she's safe. I've got two men on her that know to stay close… where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to bring her home."

"Give her some room, man. It's got to be hard for her to be stuck here everyday, not being able to leave except to go to work. She probably just needed some breathing room."

Jason spun around, pointed a finger at the balcony doors near his pool table. "She can get some breathing room on the balcony."

"You're going to make things worse if you go after her right now. There is a reason—"

"Dammit Sonny, I can't let anything happen to her."

Elizabeth picked that exact moment to walk into the penthouse. Both Max and Johnny rushed forward to stand before her when they saw the look on Jason's face. They used their bodies to block Elizabeth from Jason's anger.

Max held up his hands, swallowed thickly. "Now, Jason, you might want to—"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Elizabeth stared at Jason through the space between the two bodyguards blocking her from Jason. Her smile was hesitant when she saw the fury on his face. Lifting a hand, she slowly waved it back and forth. "Hi."

His eye actually twitched.

He was _pissed_.

And she was in deep trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** So sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I hope to get back to my normal updating schedule very soon. Also, this chapter does contain sexual content. Just a head's up. :)

**Prompt: "The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it." W.M. Lewis.**

**Part Twenty-four**

"Everyone, get out."

Three male voices spoke at the same time but Jason registered none of them immediately. He continued to stare at Elizabeth, his scowl dark, his heart racing a mile a minute with pure relief to see her alive and ok.

Sonny's registered first. "Jason, maybe you should calm down first, man. Just think…"

"She's so small, I… I could lift her above my head with one arm. You could really hurt her if you're not thinking clearly, Jason. And she's got tender feelings. She's very sensitive when…" Johnny's voice blended in with Sonny's.

Max felt safe to speak his protests at leaving Elizabeth alone with Jason when he was in such a mood when both Johnny and Sonny we're speaking. Jason probably wouldn't be able to hear him. "You must be crazy if you think we are going to leave her here with you right now. It's our job to protect the little miss, even if it's against you." Unfortunately for Max, both Sonny and Johnny stopped speaking, allowing everyone to hear what he was saying.

All he was trying to do was stick up for Elizabeth and now he was going to die.

Jason's dark scowl turned on Max, his jaw ticked three times before Max swallowed. "But I can tell that's not necessary." Max forced out through his swallow. He felt a tight grip on his arm and reached out to pry Elizabeth's fingers off of his forearm.

Jason stared at each of his friends for several seconds. In a low voice, he repeated his earlier statement. "Get out."

Everyone rushed for the door at once, Max and Johnny both went through the opening at the same time, getting stuck because their big shoulders reached both sides of the door-jam. They glared at each other when they hear Jason's low growl, letting them know they were not leaving quick enough.

Elizabeth, trying her hardest to leave with the three men, pushed forcefully on their backs, almost falling forward when the men were free from the door-jam. She recovered quickly and was almost out the door when Jason's low voice stopped her. "You, stay."

She didn't turn around, knew his eyes were boring holes into her back. She cringed, biting forcefully on her lower lip. Sonny moved past her to leave the penthouse, patting her softly on the shoulder. His eyes were sympathetic and when she locked gazes with Johnny and Max, it felt like they were staring at her to get their last image of her before Jason killed her.

She pleaded with them with her eyes. All three looked like they were about to come to her rescue when the door was slammed in their face. Startled, Elizabeth spun around and backed up straight into the door when Jason stood right before her, his hands braced on either side of her against the door. His expression was dark.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I…" Elizabeth stopped, narrowing her eyes into slits just like Jason's were. What the hell did he think he was doing? Intimidating her into answering? She had realized almost immediately that running away from Kelly's was pretty stupid, and if she didn't see the three guards stationed around her in the park, she would have come home sooner. But, dammit, she needed that time to herself. It had seemed like forever since she was outside. She knew that when Jason found out about what she did he would be pissed, but there was no way he was going intimidate her.

"I've missed you." She smiled sweetly up at him, ignoring his question and leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him. Jason, confused at first, just stared at her. Once he realized what she was doing, he backed up, narrowing his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Sighing, Elizabeth ducked under his arm, walking to the far side of the room. It was a lot easier to not act intimidated when he wasn't so close. "I was thinking that I needed some time to myself."

"Did you even think about the danger?"

"No." She answered honestly, not even caring how angry he looked.

"You could have been hurt."

"I wasn't."

His shoulders visibly tightened when he clenched his hands. "Did you forget how scared you were when you were almost kidnapped? How it felt to have strange men grab you?"

She didn't forget about that. But it didn't bother her as much now as it did then because she had Jason. She knew about the danger, knew that what she did was so stupid, but she did not want to go through another lecture about the danger. Jason continued to go on about the danger, making Elizabeth grow more and more annoyed.

"…You can't leave without telling anyone where you are going. Someone… what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She answered with the innocence of a three year old.

Jason took a step forward, unaware that he was moving closer to her. "Don't… stop." His voice was rough, not at all supporting his words.

Elizabeth continued to unbutton her shirt, pulling it slowly open. Jason took another step forward. She pulled her shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Her hands reached behind her, undoing the snap of her braw.

"Put your shirt back on." Again, his voice and actions contradicted what he was saying. Elizabeth smiled up at him, dropping her arms to let her braw fall to the floor with her shirt. Jason swallowed. "I can't… I can't think when you…" He couldn't finish, just lifted his arm and gestured to her state of undress.

Her smile widened. "It's working."

When her small hands reached for the snap in her jeans Jason lost all control. He had been trying to hold back from grabbing her the second she walked into the penthouse. He wanted her to realize what she had done, what could have happened to her before he pulled her into his arms and let the anxiety he had been feeling out on making love to her. But she wasn't letting him do what he planned. She was tempting him and making him skip the danger talk and go straight to pulling her into his arms.

They met each other half way, their lips fusing together in a kiss full of need. Jason's mouth moved over hers with such bruising force her knees gave out on her. Luckily for her, his arms were wrapped tight around her, holding her against his strong body. Elizabeth could feel the need, frustration, anger, and relief Jason had gone through the entire day in that one kiss. She felt horrible for putting him through that and knew that she wouldn't do it again. They would have to come to some type of understanding, but that would have to wait until later.

She slowly ran her hands up his back and into his hair. Her lips softened under his, urging him to slow the kiss. His tongue snaked into her mouth, slowly moved with hers. With one hand still running through his hair, Elizabeth lowered her other until it moved under the hem of his shirt. His skin was warm and hard against her palm, causing the need to feel his skin against her own grow stronger than ever before.

Jason pulled his head away from hers, stared into her large doe-like eyes, drowning in their depths. So captivated by her beauty and in complete awe that she was his, he didn't realize he was being undressed until his pants feel around his ankles and he felt her chest against his.

How the hell?

Elizabeth smiled up at him, a slow sexual grin that raised one side of her mouth into a smirk. She pulled his head down towards her, loving the feeling of his hair through her fingers. Their lips met in a deep, yet tender kiss, growing with more strength as their passion grew. She started to walk them back towards the couch, laughing when he fell back when he tripped on his pants that were still around his ankles.

They fell to the couch, him grunting her laughing. He quickly shed his jeans, kissing her neck the entire time, turning her giggles into moans.

Again, Elizabeth slowed the kiss he planted on her lips when it became too hungry. She didn't want it to be rushed, wanted to savor every moment. She kissed her way down his chest, teasing one nipple then the other. She marveled in the texture of his body which was such a contradiction to the man she knew inside. Outside, he was hard, rough, almost as if he were made out of stone. Yet on the inside he was soft and smooth. Not that he wasn't a strong man in the inside, she knew he was. But when he was with her, when he let his guard down and was the amazing man she knew him to be, he was so beautiful she thanked her lucky stars every day that she met him.

She wouldn't even change the day that they met; even though it was still the scariest day of her life.

Her lips tasted every part of his chest and stomach, and as she moved lower, she locked eyes with him, her intent clear. Jason groaned at the darkness of her eyes, knowing exactly what she planned to do. If he didn't need to be inside of her at that very moment, he would let her do to him anything that she wanted. But he couldn't wait. He had waited too long as it was already.

Grabbing her around the waist, Jason lifted her up his body until her legs straddled his waist and her lips were fused with his.

Elizabeth didn't fight the raw need this time. Instead, she let it overtake her, let her body and mind get lost in the moment of sexual bliss. She felt him against her, couldn't take the torture any longer and took it upon herself to connect their bodies.

They both gasped at the feeling. They had been together many times before, but just like every time, it felt like the first time they made love. Their bodies were made for each other, moved in sync, and brought both to heights that could knock either unconscious.

Elizabeth braced her hands on the arm of the couch, one landing on both sides of his head. Their eyes locked before she moved, and a feeling so strong, so consuming washed over Elizabeth she thought she might burst.

Jason gripped her hips, confused by what he was feeling but unwilling to dwell on it any longer.

He would _not_ allow himself to go there.

His hips moved as he moved hers, bringing them both back to the situation at hand, their lovemaking. Her eyes closed, a moan escaped her lips, and for the next half-hour their bodies moved slowly, the rhythm decided when their eyes had connected when their bodies had.

The torture and pressure began to build to escalating heights for both of them, causing their bodies to move faster, harder. Elizabeth's head was thrown back, her hands now resting on his knees as completion overtook her.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just felt the whirlwind of emotions that washed over her. She collapsed against him, her hips still moving to bring him to the same heart stopping orgasm her bestowed upon her.

Jason wrapped his arm around her and held tight as he braced himself for what was to come. She was clenching around him, her body was weak, but she still moved with him, breathing heavily against his neck.

She lifted her head, looked him straight in the eye and when he finally let go and plunged into her one last time, he stopped pretending. In that moment, he stopped fighting with himself and knew… just _knew_ that he had lost.

Lost to Elizabeth and the feelings she evoked in him.

Their breathing was heavy but it didn't stop them from bringing their lips together for a lazy kiss. When she pulled her head back, Elizabeth looked into his eyes, wanted to cry by the happiness he made her feel but rested her head against his chest instead.

She was in love with him.

And it took her long enough to admit it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt: I was never a member of the Nazi party! I had nothing to do with the war! I didn't even know there WAS a war! We were in the back...across from Switzerland! All we heard was yodeling! The Producers**

**Part Twenty-Five**

"We have got to get her back."

"And what do you suggest we do, Jeffery?" Alesandra Webber gave her husband a cool stare, flipping her dainty wrist in question. "Lizzie is as stubborn as your mother. We have done everything that—"

"We obliviously haven't done enough." Jeffrey shot back.

"Why even bother," their son Steven chipped in, "The girl is an embarrassment to the family. It's been heaven since Lizzie left."

All four family members nodded their head in agreement. Sarah, the middle child of the Webber children, made a face as she stared at the bottom of her blond hair, seeing split ends. "I'm sure we could find some other way to fix this."

Jeffrey stood up from his leather chair and strode to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a hefty amount of his finest brandy—his last bottle. "Don't you think we have tried to figure out other ways, Sarah?" He chided. "If there were any other way to… fix this _temporary_ problem it would have been succeeded now. But Joshua and Lizzie are our only hope."

Steven made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "I cannot believe that the fate of this family lies on the shoulders of _Lizzie_." He spat her name out as if it were a curse. Elizabeth had been the bane of Steven's existence since they were children. Following him around everywhere he went, annoying him to no end with her endless stream of chatter. He ignored her when he entered adolescence, but it was when she hit her teenage years that his friends began to notice her. He and Sarah were closer in age and had the same friends. Their group was complete and just the way Steven had wanted it, until his friends began to ask him questions about his youngest sister, pestering him to invite her to their parties, wanting to be in her company more than his.

It didn't matter how many times he had made her look like a fool, his friends were still interested in her, causing his dislike for her to grow. She was a humiliation to their family, a mistake when his parents had indulged too much one night and ended up with her nine-months later.

But it was when Lizzie had gotten the one thing he had always dreamed of that his dislike had turned to hate. She got their grandmother's love and approval when he was nothing more than a spoiled brat in her eyes. Steven knew he was cruel to his sister, but he couldn't help it or seem to care.

She was the black sheep of the family.

"Are you sure she's not adopted?" He blurted out and received no answer, known to make such comments on more than one occasion.

"Lizzie has got to marry Joshua or we are ruined." Jeffrey didn't know how many times he had to say it, but it didn't seem to sink into his family's mind that they would be the laughing stock of the country club if their plan didn't follow through.

It was in this moment that Jeffrey decided to play dirty. "Steven, how would your friends react if you showed up to your next golf game with used clubs? And Sarah, how do you expect to keep paying for your weekly spa visits and stylist?" Jeffrey held back the urge to roll his eyes at her sharp gasp of dismay.

Turning, he faced his wife. "And how will you be able to face the ladies of the club when you throw the yearly gala from a trailer living room!"

"No!" Alesandra screamed, horrified at the thought of her yearly gala being ruined and her "friends" thumbing their noses down on her. She rushed over to her husband, grasping his arm. "We have to get Lizzie to marry Joshua."

"And I know just how to make her."

All four Webbers turned to stare at the newcomer as he entered Jeffery's den.

Jeffery raised an eyebrow, Alesandra smiled in anticipation, Steven rolled his eyes looking positively bored, and Sarah stood tall, batting her eyelashes at her sister's ex-fiancé.

It still bothered her that Lizzie had got to him first. It didn't matter that Sarah had had him; several times in fact, it was still an ego blow that her baby sister was able to steal the attention of Steven's best friend before she did when they were in high school. Sarah wanted Joshua from the moment she met him and was close to getting him until Lizzie grew up and became… mature. Lizzie becoming Joshua's girlfriend was the main reason Sarah had hostility towards her sister.

If only she could marry Joshua.

But that wouldn't work. The deal was straight forward and would only work if Lizzie was the one to marry the man of Sarah's dreams. Oh well, Sarah thought, letting her gaze slowly drift over Joshua's form as he walked into her fathers den. She would just have to have an affair with him after he married Lizzie.

Jeffrey cleared his throat, embarrassment rising in his cheeks as his hand grasped hold of Joshua's extended one in greeting. It embarrassed the hell out of him that this… man was the only way to get his family out of debt before everyone found out about it.

"It's as we suspected," Joshua faced all four, staring at Sarah the longest, letting his gaze wander over her body. "She's living with the mobster."

"Figures," Steven snarled. "Leave it to Lizzie to go completely against the family by shaking with a criminal."

Joshua shrugged. "She's been living there for weeks since you froze all of her accounts and got her kicked out of her apartment."

Jeffrey took a long sallow of his brandy, finishing off his glass. "How were you able to find this out now? We've been trying for weeks to figure out where she has been."

"I told you about how I ran into her and that man. Well, I have been trying to get it confirmed that she was staying with him but that place has more security than the president." A smirk appeared on his lips. "But I found a rather… charming secret weapon."

Sarah frowned at the sexual look that passed over Joshua's face as he spoke of his _charming secret weapon_. He caught her look and gave her a wink. A smile full of sexual promise replaced her frown.

"Who is she?" Steven asked, trying to sound as bored as possible.

"Someone who has an in with the Corinthos/Morgan association. She was able to confirm that Lizzie has in fact been living with that man," Joshua growled, still annoyed with the barbarian that Elizabeth chose to leave with over him. "And she also said that she would be able to give me information as to when would be the right time to _approach_ Lizzie."

All but one of the Webbers smiled at the possible victory. Steven sucked his tongue, glaring at his one time best friend. "You know, we would never be in this situation if it weren't for you. Why, out of all the woman you could have had, did you choose Lizzie? You could be with Sarah right now for Gods sake."

"You know that won't work, Steven. My grandfather had made his requirements for my inheritance quite frank. For some reason he took a liking to Elizabeth and still believes we are engaged. You know how it is, I don't get my inheritance, and your family doesn't get the merger and the healthy rewards that come with it. Besides, I know that Lizzie still loves me."

Steven opened his mouth to retort that it was Joshua's fault that Elizabeth even met the old bastard but was cut off when his mother gave him an icy glare. "Just shut up, Steven. You have no reason to be so bitter about Elizabeth."

Steven stared at his mother in shock for two things. The first being she called Lizzie by her real name, the name Elizabeth preferred to be called by since she hated the nickname of Lizzie more than anything—the sole reason he continued to call her Lizzie. And second, because his mother stuck up for the pain in the ass. "When the hell did you start defending Lizzie?"

"When she became the only hope we had in not becoming bankrupt. Not stop being such a baby and practice being the loving brother. She is going to need to think we are a caring family." She finished as she sat down primly on the edge of her husbands leather chair. "We need Lizzie to cooperate."

Steven turned his eyes to his sister, hoping for some back up but received none when she looked away and shrugged, swirling a blond piece of hair around her finger. Looking at his father, a man who detested Lizzie's constant embarrassment to the family name as much as he did; but he got no help there either.

"Your mother's right. We need to lure Lizzie in thinking we accept her. You know it's the only way to get her back."

"Not the only way." Joshua said in a low voice, looking at Jeffery from the corner of his eyes. A knowing look passed between them.

"Again?" Jeffery asked. Baffled that Joshua was suggesting what he was.

"If I can get my charming new friend to help, then yes."

Nodding, Jeffrey looked from one person to the next. His gaze locked with Joshua's. "What's the first step?"

"I call Carly Quartermaine and get some more information out of her."


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt 192: In Over Your Head.**

Part Twenty-Six

"You know," Elizabeth breathed, stretching lazily on the couch, trying to regain her energy. Jason's arms tightened around her nude body. "If you keep this up you're going to have to buy me a new wardrobe. Again"

"Why's that?"

Turing her head on his shoulder she nipped at his strong chin before soothing it with her tongue. "Every time we are alone you end up ripping my clothes off of me."

"It's quicker."

Elizabeth rolled onto her stomach, a hard thing to do considering she was lying on top of Jason. Chest pressed against his, Elizabeth rested her chin on her hands that were folded on his chest. "Quicker to what?" She asked with a devious glint in her eyes that surprised the both of them. After the previous round of sex they just had, neither felt like they could get off of the couch for at least a day.

But with looking into each others eyes, pressed so intimately against each other seemed to arouse the both of them. It didn't matter how tired they were, their need for each other consumed them at all times.

Running his hand slowly down her spine, coming to rest on her soft, very tempting ass; Jason quirked a brow, his eyes shining with the same devious glint as hers were. "To get you naked."

Laughing, she clasped his face between her hands kissing him softly. Within no time, their kiss grew hungry. Her tongue pushed past his lips, sunk into his mouth to duel with his. So caught up in their devouring of each other, neither heard the ring of Elizabeth's cell phone.

The constant chirp of the phone finally pushed its way past the haze that consumed them. Elizabeth pulled away first, placing her hand over Jason's mouth when he tried to pull her down for another kiss. "Ignore it." His muffled voice vibrated against her hand.

"It could," she sighed, "be important."

Loosening his grip around her waist, Jason let her get up and answer her phone, pulling her down onto his lap once she answered it. He paid little attention to the conversation, set on arousing her enough so she would hurry with the phone call and get back to what was important.

Making love.

His lips caressed her neck; his hand began its downward crawl when she suddenly jumped out of his lap.

"Are you serious?"

He frowned at the joy he heard in her voice. Who the hell was she talking to?

"Of-f course I can be there. I… yes, thank you so much."

She closed her phone, staring at it for several moments in wide-eyed wonderment. His frown deepening, Jason raised his eyebrows in question when she finally looked at him.

"That was the gallery I was supposed to go to the interview that day we met. They just called to reschedule another interview, today." Her face broke out into a beaming expression, excitement shining through. "I can't believe they want to have an interview, I can't believe they called me."

Smiling over her enthusiasm, Jason shook his head slowly. "Why?"

"I called them right after every thing seemed to cool down the day after I was almost kidnapped. I explained to them that a… situation had taken place which prevented me to go to the interview and after basically groveling they said that they had no interest in rescheduling. I believe the owner's exact words were 'There is no room for irresponsible employees.' I can't believe he just changed his mind like that."

"Maybe they realized what a good artist you are."

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before placing her hands on her slim hips, not bashed at all by her nudity. "You haven't even seen any of my work. What did you do?" Though she tried to sound stern, the joy she felt made her words light, not a care at all that he might have had something to do with her getting another chance at her dream job.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

She kneeled on the couch next to him. Studying his eyes intently, she frowned. "You didn't, did you?"

"No."

"Then…" Sitting back at a thought that suddenly occurred to her, she looked away, her smile turning sly. "Sonny."

"Excuse me?"

"It was Sonny."

His exasperation at the mention of his friends name towards a conversation he was easily getting confused with showed through in his next question. "What was Sonny?"

She was already off of the couch and headed up the stairs when he finished his question. She skipped up the first step, her mouth going a mile a minute as she glided up the stairs. "I have to hurry if I am going to make the interview. I'll have to take a shower," she paused, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder. "Don't even think about it." They shared a smile.

"I don't even know what to wear!" She fussed, turning the corner and out of his sight.

Jason's face turned into a scowl at hearing her say something about thanking Sonny properly.

What the hell did Sonny have to do with her interview?

* * *

Jason had just finished straightening up the living room when a loud knock came from the door. With a gruff invitation for whomever it was to enter, the door opened slightly to reveal Sonny poking his head in slightly before sighing with relief and stepping fully inside.

He did not want a repeat of what happened a week prior. He had walked across the hall to talk to Jason about some business, something he couldn't even remember now because the embarrassment her felt made him forget why he had even went over that day. Without knocking he walked into Jason's penthouse only to find his enforcer by his pool table with Elizabeth.

Not even close to playing a game of pool.

Jason had scowled; Elizabeth had leapt down from the edge of the pool table, falling to the floor to cover herself, laughing despite of the embarrassment of being walked in on, and Sonny had simply smiled a knowing smile, colored a little in his cheeks at walking in on them and turned right around. He chuckled on his way back to his penthouse at hearing Elizabeth's hilarious laughter. No doubt she was laughing at Jason.

Jason shook his head at his friend's cautious behavior. When he remembered, he locked the door when he and Elizabeth were alone. But there were times he did forget; she had that power over him.

Making him forget things like locking his door when making love to her in their living room.

"What's up?" He asked, kicking Elizabeth's thong under the couch. The same thong he had just taken off of her with his teeth not even an hour ago.

"I need—" Before he could finish, Elizabeth's feet fluttering on the staircase as she raced down them cut him off. He heard her squeal before her arms wrapped around his neck. Confused, Sonny wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her back.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how you did it, but thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed his cheek between each word of appreciation. She didn't seem to care that she was only wearing one of her shirts that fell to her thighs, leaving her barely clothed.

But Jason did.

He reached out, sliding his hand between the two of them, planting it flat against her stomach and pulled her out of Sonny's arms.

And into his.

Where she damn well belonged.

Sonny's dimples came out in full force at Jason's obvious display of possessiveness. Licking his lips, Sonny turned his attention to the beaming brunette. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't." He chuckled.

"I just got a call from the art gallery. You know the one I was telling you about at Kelly's." She drawled.

"Ah," He smiled, cupping his cheek and lightly tapping it with his hand several times. "I'm glad they called you."

Elizabeth smirked. She couldn't believe her luck. One day she was a lost girl running from her family, trying to start a new life when fate stepped in and placed her into a world where she finally felt like she belonged.

Like everyone around her wanted her there.

Turning in Jason's arms, she kissed his cheek before pulling away and running back upstairs, forgetting altogether that she had come downstairs to get his opinion on which pair of shoes to wear. She knew he would have no clue which pair to tell her to wear; he didn't think or even care about things like that. But it was still fun to frustrate him a little with her questions on fashion.

He was way too adorable when flustered.

Jason stared at Sonny with narrowed eyes, not finding anything about what just happened at all humorous. It was one thing for his friend to catch him with Elizabeth when they were at the pool table and she was close to being naked. But it was another for her to be in Sonny's arms when she was, again, close to being naked. He didn't particularly like that picture.

Sonny only laughed harder, finding great joy at seeing Jason like this. He never saw Jason in such a state. It amused him greatly.

"What the hell was that about?"

Sonny covered his mouth, attempting to literally wipe the smile from his face. "I was at Kelly's a while ago when Elizabeth was working. She told me about the gallery and how much she wanted to work there. They had turned her down after she called them so I called and made a… suggestion," he smiled "that they grant her another interview."

Jason nodded, finally showing a slight smile. "Thank you, she's really excited for the second chance."

"I thought she deserved it after everything she has been through."

"She does." Staring off into nothing in particular for a moment, Jason shook his head as if to clear it and turned back to Sonny. "What do you need?"

The smile faded, his business look replaced it. "I just got a call from the warehouse. Someone tampered with out coffee shipment. The foreman was able to stop it and get rid of everything just before the cops showed up. It was a close call. I want to find out who was behind it."

"Alright."

Sonny looked away before he turned his cold eyes back to Jason. "These could be the same people who tried to kidnap my daughter and Elizabeth. I want answers."

"I'll leave right away."

"I've already called Max and Milo to come here and guard Elizabeth. They'll take her to her interview."

* * *

Elizabeth wanted to dance her way out of the office as she finished her interview. Not only was she given the job, but she was also offered a small portion of a wall to display some of her art after the director reviewed some of her sketches. He seemed very impressed and although a small portion of the wall didn't seem like nearly enough space, it was perfect for Elizabeth. Not everyone was given the chance to showcase their art and she was more than willing to take the opportunity without a second thought.

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she opened the door and found Max lying on the floor motionless. Milo was out in the parking garage, guarding the car. She was just about to let out a scream for the other guard when something slammed against the back of her head.

Blackness took over.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt: And all you are is somebody else's wife.**

**Part Twenty-Seven**

"You shouldn't have hit her so hard."

"I didn't mean to, I just… got nervous."

"It's been hours since we took her. What if she never wakes up?"

Just then, Elizabeth's eyes began to flutter. A groan escaped her lips as her brow furrowed in pain. She opened her eyes slightly, closed them tightly as the light filtered through and made her pounding head ache more.

She heard two familiar muffled voices arguing back and forth. When she felt she could open her eyes again she did just that. When the groan escaped her mouth this time, it wasn't due so much to the pain in the back of her head but more to do with finding Sarah and Steven standing over her.

It took a while to focus in on her two older siblings, but once she did, she recognized instantly where she was.

What in the world was going on?

Sarah made a sound that border on a coo and a squeal, causing Elizabeth's hand to go straight to her head.

"Thank goodness you are awake. We never thought you were going to wake up when we brought you here. I've never seen anybody go down so fast. Well" she paused for only the briefest of seconds. "I never seen anyone hit over the head before, but I'm sure they wouldn't have gone down as fast as you." Sarah let out a little laugh; paying no attention to the glares she received to shut her mouth. "Steven hit you over the head so hard—"

"Shut up, Sarah!" The man in conversation shouted.

Sarah continued. "No one was quick enough to even catch you. Your head must hurt real badly. I mean, you did hit it again on the side of the door when you fell."

"What," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth, "the hell is going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Elizabeth turned her head on her pillow to look at her mother rush to the side of the bed her parents replaced when she took her grams furniture with her when she moved out.

On her way to Elizabeth's side, Alesandra pinched Sarah on the arm, a clear threat for the middle child to not talk again. Sarah rubbed her arm, clearly confused at why her mother was giving her such a sour look. "Don't listen to Sarah, you know how she gets." Alesandra leaned forward to whisper, but the entire room heard her anyway. "She doesn't know her left from her right at times."

"I do so." Sarah gasped.

Alesandra just rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak again when Elizabeth beat her to it. "If someone does not tell me what is going on, I swear to God…"

"We brought you home."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. No way. No way in hell was this happening. She opened one eye, looked in the direction in which that grating voice that she once thought she loved so much came from and ended up closing her eyes again.

The bastard.

"I'm so glad you're alright." When his hand touched hers, Elizabeth jerked away from him, clearly disgusted by his touch. There was only one man she wanted to touch her, only one man whose voice she truly loved.

"Get the hell away from me."

Joshua put his hand to his chest, a look of mock hurt etching his beautiful face. Elizabeth didn't fall for it for one second. God, he was so… ugh! She really did hate him.

Joshua turned away from her and looked at her father. "She clearly is ungrateful for all the trouble we went through to save her."

Despite the pain in her head, the confusion of everything that was going on, Elizabeth sat up in bed. She leaned back against the pillows and looked at each member of her family and then at Joshua. "What do you mean… saved me?"

"We couldn't go on letting you live with that criminal. We had to get you back here so you get as far away from that man as possible." A sheepish smile formed his face. "It was sort of our fault that you ended up with him anyway."

Confusion etched Elizabeth's face. They had knocked her out to get her away from Jason? No. That couldn't be it. Her family was too damn selfish to do anything because they thought it was in her best interest. Just looking at each of them now proved her point.

Her mother had a fake look of concern on her face. But Elizabeth could see the annoyance at having to act like she actually cared for her youngest daughter on the surface of her mother's eyes.

Sarah probably had forgotten what she was even doing in Elizabeth's room her older sister was that dense. Steven didn't even try to hide his emotion. Pure anger and hate burned like a fire in his eyes as her looked at her. At one time Elizabeth might have been truly hurt by his hatred. But now, after experiencing what it really felt like to belong somewhere, to have people really care about her, Elizabeth didn't care how her spoiled older brother felt.

Johnny and Max and Milo were more like brothers to her than Steven ever was.

It only hurt a tiny bit to see her father look as if he was being put out at having to deal with this situation. He shook his head at her in clear disapproval and disappointment. She wondered if she could have ever made her father happy with her. But just as that thought entered her mind, she blew it right out again. It didn't matter to her anymore. Because just like the guards were like brothers to her, Sonny was just like a father to her. He protected her from the moment he met her and for that Elizabeth would always look up to him in the place that had always been void in her life.

She just hoped when she got the chance to tell him he didn't take it as an insult to think she was calling him old. He was very sensitive about that.

Smiling at the thought, Elizabeth forgot for a moment where she was until that grating voice broke through her peaceful thoughts.

"Ah, see. I knew you would be happy that we saved you." Joshua beamed.

Giving him a look that told him she thought he was the most stupid man in the world, which she did, she snapped at him. "I'm not happy that you _saved_ me. In fact, I'm not staying here for another second."

She made a move to get off of the bed when Steven moved forward and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her roughly down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere."

Maybe it was being surrounded by a family that didn't care about her, or the bump on her head caused her not to think. But whatever it was, Elizabeth didn't care. She jumped to her feet, pushed Steven back then punched him right in the nose. Her hand hurt like hell, but boy did it feel good to. The jerk was the reason she had a bump on her head anyway.

"Lizzie." Her mother gasped.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Her father roared.

"My God," Joshua inhaled, "You've become a heathen just like that… man."

"That man," Elizabeth grounded out, "Happens to be more of a gentleman than you'll ever be."

To that Joshua just laughed and walked out of the room. Elizabeth looked on as her mother helped Steven to his feet. Her father was going on and on about how disappointing she had become—big shocker there. Her mother was cooing over Steven as he held his nose while blood dripped between his fingers. But Sarah, she actually looked on at Elizabeth with a hint of admiration in her eyes.

"You have gotten blood all over the white carpet. Really, Lizzie, do you ever stop to think before you do something so stupid." Her mother scolded. "Look at what you've done to your poor brother."

"He deserved it."

"Now listen here young lady. You will learn to cool your temper and act like a Webber. We will not have you embarrassing us."

"You don't have to worry about that. I plan on leaving and never coming back. You won't ever have to see me again." Did he actually think she wanted to act _anything_ like a Webber?

"That's where you're wrong. Come, dear." Jeffery motioned for his wife to follow him out of their daughter's old room.

Alesandra tried to pull Steven with her, but he wouldn't move. He stood glaring at Elizabeth. She managed to move Sarah out of the room, but only because the older sister had a dazed look on her face and allowed her mother to guide her away.

"You are going to pay for this." Steven's voice came as a muffle through his cupped hands.

"Just shut up Steven. You got exactly what you deserved."

"I wish you would get what you deserved." His hands dropped away from his face. "But no, you are going to get everything. You're going to be able to live the glorious life."

"What are you talking about?"

He went on as if he didn't hear her. "I wish you could have just stayed away but no, we had to try to bring you back. When that didn't work, I had hoped that they would let it go. But they had to try again, and now you're here."

"What do you mean, try again?"

"Are you really that stupid? Why else would someone try to take you outside of a filthy restaurant? We didn't know what happened until Joshua came back from Port Charles and told us that he saw you and your criminal. But it wasn't until our man had escaped that we found out what really happened."

None of this made sense. Her parents were behind the attempted kidnapping of her and Kristina? What? Why would they try to take Kristina?

Before she had a chance to speak her questions out loud Steven was slamming her door as he walked out. It wasn't until she heard the lock on her door turned that she realized she was trapped.

* * *

Jason slammed open his penthouse door, rushing inside. After leaving the warehouse he was anxious to get home.

It felt good to have a reason to rush home, to feel lightness in his chest when he opened his door and saw Elizabeth standing there, smiling at him with the most beautiful look upon her face.

She was an angle in his once dark world.

But Elizabeth wasn't standing there when he walked in. He thought she should be finished with her interview by now. Walking toward the stairs, Jason took them two at a time. His hope to find her in the shower—where they seemed to meet quite frequently—died when he remembered she already took a shower before she left. He peeked into his room first, then hers.

She wasn't home yet.

Walking into her room he trailed his hand along the wall as he looked around. Funny, they spent so much time in her room—his too, the living room as well, hell, any room—but he never really seemed to look around. He never had time to.

She liked clutter that was for sure. He had to admit to himself that it fit her. He was never one to identify a person to their things, probably because he never got to know someone that well or even really took notice. Even with Robin or Carly he didn't think about it. But looking around, seeing all of Elizabeth's clothes scattered on her bed, knickknacks here and there along her dresser tops. It fit her.

She was full of life, loved to look at everything and simply enjoy it. She cluttered his life with laughter and happiness just like her things cluttered her room.

Sighing, Jason shook his head, ran his hand through his hair. When did he become such a sap?

He lifted a shirt from her bed, fingered it and was about to leave when he saw a sketchpad poking out. Picking it up, Jason flipped through the first couple of pages when he realized that each page had the same image, just at different shots.

They were all of him.

It was in that moment that Jason knew.

The chirp of his cell phone broke through his thoughts. He answered, listening to the frantic voice on the other end.

The sketchpad fell from his hands.

* * *

It had been hours since anyone came into her room. She figured they had forgotten about her when the doorknob began to rattle. Taking bets with herself as to whom it might be, every one of her thoughts and reasons behind why that particular person might come in all lost.

The last person on earth she thought would enter her room preceded to walk right in as if she owned the damn house.

Carly Quartermaine waltzed right in and towards where she sat at her window seat.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, sizing the bitch up. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, you really need to learn some manners."

"Cut the crap."

"You kiss Jason with that mouth?" She laughed. "You're not going to be kissing or seeing him ever again so I guess it doesn't matter."

"You know what Carly…" Elizabeth stood up, taking a threatening step towards the blonde.

"You think you can take me, you twit. You can't."

Elizabeth took another step forward. "What…do…you…want?"

"I thought I'd come to let you know that you don't have to worry." Carly answered mockingly. "I'm going to take great care of Jason."

"Jason won't let you near him." And neither would she, Elizabeth thought. She just had to get the hell out of there.

"God, you are such an idiot. Jason was just using you for a while. Jason loves me. Not you. You can never be to him what I am."

"You know what you are Carly? You're nothing but someone else's wife."

Carly's hand came up so fast; Elizabeth didn't see it until she felt the sting against her cheek. The same anger rushed through her body when she had punched Steven in that moment that Elizabeth didn't even think before she leapt at Carly and threw her to the floor.

Frustration, pure and simple, ran through her veins as she pulled the blonde woman's hair. She had just punched her across the face when someone was pulling her off of the evil bitch.

"Stop it!"

Elizabeth pulled out of Joshua's arms, turned around and glared at him. "Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you let me go!"

"It's simple." He answered. "You're going to marry me."

"And you have me to thank." Carly piped in.


	28. Chapter 28

** Prompt: I suffer every time I watch you from a distance, but my love does not diminish. It grows stronger, consuming me, yet I cannot walk away.**

**Part Twenty-Eight**

"Mar… marry you?" The words were spoken on a strangled whisper. Elizabeth stared at Joshua for a moment. Her mouth agape, her eyes held his with disbelief. Suddenly, she began to laugh.

A crazy sort of laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me. You think I am going to marry you?" Carly stood looking at Elizabeth with a cruel smile across her smug face; Joshua continued to stand there, his hands in his pockets, a tilt in his posture as he leaned against her dresser. "Ha." Elizabeth continued. "You are seriously out of your mind if you even think I would marry you."

"You were going to marry me before."

"_What_?" Again, her eyes opened wide. Was he serious?

Joshua rolled his eyes, an impatient huff escaping him as he strode towards her. The picture of male arrogance. "Really, Lizzie, must you be so unladylike and shout. You used to be so reserved. I honestly don't know what has gotten into you."

"I'll tell you what's gotten into her, or rather… who." Carly shuddered.

Elizabeth stared at Carly with a disgusted look upon her face. Joshua didn't even spare the blonde a look as he dismissed her. "Do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Actually, I do."

"Carly." Joshua gave her a curt stare. "Leave or I will be forced to give the Quarter—"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Carly relented. "Alright, I'm going."

She stalked out the door but not before she gave Elizabeth one last hard look. Her smile was evil, Elizabeth thought with a shudder. That woman needed some serious help.

"Now that we are finally alone…"

"Stop this and just tell me what's going on." She demanded.

He tisked. "Where has my sweet Lizzie gone? You used to be so polite, never talking out of turn. Whatever happened to her?"

Elizabeth's chin lifted. "She realized she had a voice and didn't have to do everything other people wanted her to do."

"Pity, I liked the other one so much better."

She shook her head. How could she _ever _have thought she loved him?

She didn't. She never knew what love was until she met Jason. The only other person who ever truly loved her was her Grams, and that wasn't the kind of love she found with Jason. She never felt anything near to the strength of what she felt for Jason with Joshua. It suddenly didn't matter anymore that she thought she had loved Joshua because she didn't even know what it meant before now.

Her shoulders squared, her eyes grew with intense dislike towards the man standing before her. "Tell me whatever it is you and my parents are trying to accomplish so I can turn you down and leave." She paused. "You know what; don't even bother trying to explain because I don't even want to hear it. I could care less what you and my parents are trying to do. I'm leaving here and once I'm gone," she took a step forward, "I'll never think about any of you ever again. You are all out of my life."

"That's just it, you're not leaving."

"Like hell I'm not."

"Once you become my wife you will learn to not use such language. I have appearances to keep up and I can't have my business partners thinking I married someone who could—"

"Then marry someone who gives a damn! I'm not marrying you." Why couldn't he get that through his thick head?

"But you have to."

"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to."

Joshua sighed, titled his head to the right. "If you do not marry me, then me, you, your parents, all of us will be ruined."

"What do you mean?"

"You're parents are broke, Lizzie. I have agreed to help them out as long as you marry me. For, you see, I will be left with no money as well if I do not marry you."

She refrained from rolling her eyes even though the action seemed so pleasing to do at the moment. On second thought… "Would you just spit it out?" She spoke through clenched teeth, her eyes rolled heavenward.

"You know how much my Grandfather adores you." He began, disgust lacing his words. "He has made it very clear to me that if I do not marry you, the only woman he deems worthy enough to become a Knight, then he will cut me off for good. When he told me this, I proposed."

"You only proposed to me because you were going to be cut off?" If she had been told this week's ago, she might have been hurt. But now, now she really couldn't muster up enough emotion to give a damn that her entire engagement was because he might lose his inheritance.

She still thought he was a bastard, though.

"Grandfather was worried that he was going to die before he would get a grandchild and it also scared him that if he died before I would marry, then he felt the entire Knight name would be ruined." Joshua planted his fists on his hips, a look of disbelief on his face. "Can you believe that the old man actually thought that I would ruin the family name?"

"I always thought your grandfather was a very smart man."

He shook his head, ignoring her. "When you called off the wedding I had to do a lot to convince him that everything was ok. I was going to find another way to please him and just let you be. But then I found out about your parents and struck up a bargain with them."

"They get me to marry you and you'll provide for them until they got back on their feet?"

"Very good," he cheered her. "I always knew you were smart no matter what Steven always said." He went to touch her cheek to which she pulled back from, turning away from him.

"Anyway," he continued, acting as if her retreat didn't affect him. "I told your parents of my plan and they were more than happy to help. But there was only one little problem."

"I had already left."

"Correct again."

"I guess I should thank you."

Joshua stared at her as she turned back to look at him. Her expression shocked him. His little Lizzie had really changed. As much as he liked the girl who did everything he wanted, practically worshiped the ground he walked on, she had bored him after a time. But this woman standing before him, the new strong, independent woman she had became, she made him curse himself for screwing up the first time.

But no matter, he thought, he would have her. She had no choice but to marry him. And, believe it or not, he was happy to be marrying her. She would always be his Lizzie, but now, she wouldn't bore him but excite him. He actually looked forward to their marriage. He just needed her to stop looking at him as if she hated him. "What do you have to thank me for?"

"If not for your idiotic plan, I never would have met Jason."

"_What_?"

It was now his turn to balk.

"Steven told me that it was all of you who tried to kidnap me the first time. I couldn't understand it at first, but now I do." She paused, a corner of her mouth lifting. "Jason was the one who saved me. So, thank you."

Joshua stood staring at her. She wanted to laugh at his dumbstruck expression. "I do have one question though."

"What?" He rasped out, his throat dry.

"Why did they try to take Kristina? The little girl I was with?"

He cleared his throat. He had known that Jason had saved her from the kidnappers. He didn't know until their man had escaped, but to hear her thank him for that. To hear from her lips that he had, in some way, helped her meet… that man. It did something to Joshua that he didn't particularly like. "Apparently, our men didn't know what to do with the little girl and decided to take her along with you. They didn't want any witnesses. I just guess it all worked out in our favor that they picked up the girl first which caused you to try and fight them off to save her. It gave us more time to devise another plan since there was no reason to suspect us. Of course, we knew none of this until our man had escaped your criminal's clutches and told us everything." And demanded more money, too, he added silently.

"His name is Jason." She bit out. "And you all made a very bad mistake in trying to take Kristina. You also made a mistake by taking me. Jason will never—"

"He won't have a say in the matter because he will never know. You are going to marry me willingly."

"You really are insane. I'm not marrying you! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You can deny it all you want to, Lizzie, but you will marry me." When she went to interrupt him, Joshua held his hand off. She let out a frustrated sound at his rude gesture to silence her. "If you do not marry me, you will never see your mobster again."

"Don't you dare try to threaten me or Jason."

"But that's just what I'm doing. I have very high connections in case you have forgotten. One word from me and your little criminal will be facing the rest of his life behind bars."

Elizabeth swallowed. "You can't do anything."

"My man is down stairs right now with some very incriminating evidence. One word from me and he is off to the station. Not only will the evidence lock… Jason," he nearly choked on the other mans name, "away, but also his associates. A man by the name of Michael Corinthos, a Max…"

"How did you get this information?" She wanted to cry. This could not be happening.

"It was actually more difficult than we thought. Your friends are very good at covering up their crimes. But a friend of mine also happens to know a few things about Morgan's dealings and was able to help us get some information. It wasn't enough, but we were able to fabricate the rest. It will stick."

"Carly helped you, didn't she?"

"Mrs. Quartermaine has been very helpful. She is right you know, you have her to thank for our marriage."

At her silence a slow smile of triumph appeared across his lips. "You can't deny it now, can you?"

"I hate you."

"Nevertheless, you will still become my wife tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She gasped. That gave her no time to figure out a way to get out of this. She had to contact Jason, had to warn him. He was probably tearing Port Charles up looking for her. And what would happen when Carly got to him. No, she told her self. There was no reason to worry about that. She knew that Jason wouldn't believe anything Carly would tell him. She knew he wouldn't believe that bitch.

She had to find a way to get out of this.

"Everything has been arranged. It will be just like you never called off the wedding the first time. You'll even be able to wear your dream dress you threatened to throw at my head when you found me with… well, no reason to rehash past angers."

He walked towards her, only able to cup her cheek because she was too dazed to recoil from his touch. "Rest up, my dear. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. And don't even think about trying to get away. You can't."

Elizabeth stood in the same spot long after he left. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose Jason only to marry that bastard. She finally admitted to herself that she loved him. She had to tell him how she felt.

But she couldn't risk letting him go to prison. His freedom was more important to her than her own.

She just hoped this wouldn't hurt him as much as it was hurting her.

* * *

It had been two days since she was taken. Two days of Jason searching all over Port Charles for her.

His knuckles hurt from the many faces he had punched when he didn't like the answers he received. He was tired from lack of sleep. But none of it mattered.

Nothing mattered until he could find Elizabeth.

Who ever had taken her, whatever enemy had dared to use her as a way to get to him and Sonny still hadn't called with their demands. It was unusual that they hadn't gotten a call yet and it scared the hell out of him. The longer she was being kept away from him, the more it meant that he may not find her.

His stomach turned at the thought that she could be hurt. Ever since the attempted kidnapping he and Sonny had been searching high and low to figure out who was behind it. It could either be an old enemy or a new one. Not knowing was driving him crazy and now, now that Elizabeth was caught in the middle again, he dreaded who could be behind this even more.

An unknown enemy was the worst kind of enemy.

His footfalls pounded against the wooden docks underneath him as he rushed along on his way to meet another source he hoped would be able to give him some damn answers.

"Jason?"

Closing his eyes, Jason continued to walk on, pretending he didn't hear her call his name again. When she ran after him and tugged on his arm, he stopped, giving her a hard stare to state what she wanted so he could leave.

"I've been looking for you."

"I've been busy." He told Carly, turning away from her to continue on his way to find Elizabeth.

"Wait!"

"What?" He snapped. Annoyed that she was here, annoyed that he had to deal with her when he never wanted to see her again, especially right now.

"What's your problem? I just wanted to talk. It's been so long since we just sat and talked, like we used to." There was a time that her tears might have made him pause, might have made him want to help her just so she wouldn't cry. There was a time when he hated to see her cry. But now, now he didn't give a damn.

"I don't have time for this."

A look of hurt passed over her face before a scowl replaced it.

"What's the big rush anyway, little Miss Muffin Face isn't waiting at home for you anyway."

Jason stopped cold. A chill ran up and down his spine. He turned; his eyes cold and deadly as they stared at her. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" She feigned innocence, a hand flying to her chest in mock disbelief. "You seem upset, what's wrong."

"Cut the shit, Carly! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Don't take your anger out on me because your play thing decided to marry her high school sweet heart."

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, his arms outstretched in question.

"Elizabeth," she spat. "She's getting married right now to Joshua Knight. AJ and I were invited to the wedding but I thought it was best that I didn't go. You know, since she hates me because of the special bond between me and you."

His confusion only grew. There was no way in hell that Elizabeth would be marrying… A heavy weight fell against his chest. All this time he thought that one of his enemies had kidnapped her. But what if it wasn't anyone who had a vendetta against him and Sonny, what if this had to do with Elizabeth. This didn't feel right. Something was defiantly wrong. If Elizabeth was marrying Joshua right now it was because she was being forced to.

She wouldn't marry him. Hell, they had found both Max and Milo knocked out. Elizabeth didn't go on her free will and that meant that she wasn't getting married because she wanted to.

Fuck.

"Where are they getting married?" He asked with an urgency he had never felt before.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to go after her are you?" When he demanded the name of the church again, Carly shook her head. "You'll never make it in time."

Aggravated beyond belief, Jason grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Tell me where the hell she is!"

"I won't tell you." A hint of fear ran through her, but Carly knew Jason would never really hurt her.

She began to rethink her sure self when his gaze darkened. But she couldn't tell him. Little Lizzie didn't deserve this man. The girl needed to stay as far away from Jason and Carly was going to make sure that that happened. Once Elizabeth and Joshua were married, Jason would have no choice but to leave the muffin face alone.

Just as a plan began to make its way through her mind, Jason's phone rang. He shoved her away from him, digging into his jeans pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jason Morgan?"

"Who is this?"

"Someone who wants to see Li—Elizabeth happy. Get to the Our Lady of Grace Church. And hurry."

When the caller hung up the phone, Jason was turning away from Carly, running towards his bike. She screamed after him, demanding that he not leave her.

He ignored her, dialing his phone to call Sonny in case this lead was something to throw him off. He had a feeling that Elizabeth was at that Church, but just in case, he wanted Sonny to double check it.

Once he explained to Sonny, he was jumping onto the back of his bike.

He had to get to her before it was too late.


	29. Chapter 29

**Prompt: Drop Dead.**

**Part Twenty-Nine**

Her hair was just how she had wanted it all those months ago. It was pulled to the top of her head, secured by what seemed like thousands of bobby-pins with ringlets falling free to spill over the back of her veil. Her makeup was just as she had imagined it would be, light but noticeable. Her lips a lush pink and glossy for that kissable look.

The dress fit perfectly, maybe even better than it would have on her original wedding day. It was a strapless dress, hugging her in all the right places. The skirt was just as big as she had remembered. Puffing out in a Cinderella type style, making her feel just like a princess.

It was perfect.

And she hated it.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from rushing to her eyes, burning them with the intensity in which she tried to hold them back. She wanted to be strong. As much as she hated Joshua and her family, she needed to do this because it was her only choice. Jason's freedom was at risk.

With as much faith as she had in him, there were just some things that she couldn't let him fix. If she were to deny Joshua, then the bastard would have Jason locked away. She was sure that Jason would figure a way out of it, maybe even run away. But that wasn't the life she wanted for him.

He deserved to be in Port Charles with the people he loved.

She cursed as a tear spilt past her lashes and landed on her cheek. She looked in the mirror, a bitter smile appearing on her face as she saw that her tears did nothing to ruin her makeup.

Damn waterproof mascara.

She wanted to look upset, she wanted to look miserable, she wanted to look horrible.

Just as the notion of running her fingers through her hair to upset the perfect style ran through her mind, the door to the bridal suite opened, her mother and Sarah filing through.

"Oh, Lizzie, you look marvelous!" Her mother exclaimed. She looked the perfect part of dotting mother, giving away her youngest child.

More like selling her youngest child.

"Mothers right, Lizzie. You look beautiful."

Elizabeth could only stare at them. Her expression showed them nothing.

Alesandrea's smile faded a bit at her daughter's cold look. "Well, no reason to linger. The ceremony is about to begin."

As her mother turned around to leave, Elizabeth's voice stopped her. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

Elizabeth could see her mother's back stiffen before she turned back around. "I'm not doing anything to you."

"Kidnapping me, making me marry a man I don't even love—"

"You love, Joshua. You two have been together since High School."

"You just don't get it. I left because I caught him in bed with someone else! I left because I realized that my family didn't even care about me or what I wanted. I finally found something good, I finally found a place where I belonged and you all had to come and ruin it. Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

The fake concern, the dotting mother look left Alesandrea's face as she stepped closer to her youngest child. "You really are an ungrateful little brat. Your father and I have given you everything. And the one time… the one time we need you, you're going to get selfish and blame this on us." Her mother clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "Such a typical Lizzie move."

Elizabeth took a step closer to her mother, wanting to smile when the older woman took a step back, obliviously not prepared for the once quiet daughter to stick up for herself. "First of all, you and dad put yourselves in this position. I didn't make you lose all of your money. Your poor business skills did that. Second, don't call me Lizzie." She moved closer, backing her mother against that wall. "And you may have given me things, belongings, but you never gave me what I wanted the most…love. But I found that with someone, I've found a family and you are taking it away from me."

She backed away, disgust written all over her expression. "I hope you're happy."

"Well," Alesandra pushed away from the wall, straightening her designer dress. "Come Sarah, you need to line up to get this started. The quicker we marry her off, the better."

Their mother huffed as she walked out of the room, not waiting for Sarah. Which was just fine, considering the middle child stayed behind, eyeing Elizabeth with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, turning, surprised to see Sarah standing behind her. She had forgotten that her sister was even in the room. Chest rising and falling with her anger, Elizabeth closed her eyes, turning away from Sarah. "Just go, Sarah. I'll be out in a second. You all don't have to worry. I'm not going to run away."

"Elizabeth, I'm… I'm sorry. I had no ide—"

"You know what. I don't care anymore. Just go."

"I know I'm not the perfect sister, but I never wished for you to be this miserable."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You and Steven hated me growing up. The two of you always tried to make my life miserable, what's the difference now?"

Sarah sat on the couch as her sister paced back and forth in front of the window. She was sure that Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to jump out of it, towards freedom. "That was different. We were kids and I thought that Steven was the most wonderful older brother. He picked on you so I did the same. It was stupid, but I just followed in his footsteps. It was either join in with him or have him against me."

"That makes me feel so much better." The sarcasm was more then evident.

"You have a right to be angry. For what it's worth, I hope everything works out the way it's suppose to, I really am sorry."

As Sarah made her way towards the door, Elizabeth couldn't help but lash out. It didn't matter that Sarah was trying to make amends, it didn't matter that her older sister seemed like she was going to be her only ally in the years to come, nothing mattered. Elizabeth was too damn angry for the situation her family forced her into and Sarah was the only one there at the moment to take it out on.

"When Joshua and I are married, you don't have to worry about sneaking around to sleep with him. You can even sleep with him in my own house for all I care. I know the two of you shared the same bed he and I did when we were just dating. What would it matter when we're married?"

When Sarah turned to look at Elizabeth, there were tears in her eyes. "I was jealous of you when you started dating Joshua. I even maybe hated you. I didn't care that I was being a slut by sleeping with my sister's fiancé, but that changed. Everything changed when I saw how miserable you were when you woke up. I never said this to you before, but no matter how angry or how stupid I was when it came to you, I always thought you were strong. As stupid as this sounds, and I know a lot of things sound stupid when they come out of my mouth, I look up to you."

"You've stuck up for what you believed in. You even left and went out on your own. I want to leave this place so bad, and you know what that feels like. Everyone thinks I'm so stupid, and I have been. I hate how everyone looks down on me, but I could never leave. I'd be too scared."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell her sister that she could do it, that being on her own wasn't that hard. She truly believed that Sarah could leave this hell hole that had been their family. But no words came out. She still couldn't believe that Sarah was saying all of this to her.

"I just want you to be happy, Elizabeth. You're the only one who deserves it."

Sarah made it all the way to the door before Elizabeth finally found her voice. Even if it was only a strangled whisper, tears clogging her throat. "You deserve it, too."

Sarah only smiled a sad smile. "I didn't before, but hopefully that will change now."

Before Elizabeth could ask what she meant, Sarah was out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth felt like she was going to throw up. She had forgotten how long the aisle was that lead her to Joshua and the priest. She felt sick that she had to plaster a smile on her face. She was already warned about raising suspensions and what would happen if anyone questioned why the bride looked so miserable.

She had once looked forward to walking down the aisle with her arm linked with her fathers. She felt that it might make her feel more like his daughter. But now she wanted nothing more than to remove her arm from his, especially after the way he greeted her before they began to walk down the aisle.

"I guess I should thank you."

"Don't." She had replied, wanting nothing from her father.

But he had ignored her, just like he always had. "You're really doing this family a favor. It's about time you know. Just don't screw this up like you tend to do with everything else."

Her only response was to dig her freshly painted nails into his forearm, giving him a sweet smile when he scowled at her.

"You could walk a little faster." Her father muttered as the continued their long walk down the aisle.

"I'd like to delay my walk towards hell as much as I can thank you very much." She muttered right back, the smile still plastered to her face as she looked at her guests. Anywhere but at Joshua standing by his best man, waiting for her.

"Don't be so damn dramatic."

"I hope you know that I hate you."

Jeffery missed his step at her declaration. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Why are you so surprised?"

"You're mother told me you were being extra bitter this morning."

"Wouldn't you be if you were being forced to live a life you hated?"

Her father scoffed. "I never knew you hated the life your mother and I provided for you."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her fake smile never faltering. "I guess you never knew me at all."

The reaction that caused him provided a sick kind of happiness within her. If she was going to be upset, then she wanted everyone else who was causing her to go through with this as much pain as she was feeling. Her gaze strayed towards Sarah who was looking anxiously at the entrance of the church. She didn't know if her sister realized this, but the bride was usually the last one to walk down the aisle.

Elizabeth was paying more attention to her sister that she didn't even realize her father had walked away, placing her hands in Joshua's.

He bent down, whispering in her ear as they walked towards the priest. "You look so beautiful."

"Drop dead."

He squeezed her hand. "Watch what you say. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong."

The ceremony began, causing Elizabeth's chest to tighten. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her vision was becoming blurry and it was when Joshua reached up to wipe her cheek that she realized she had been crying. To everyone else, she was the blushing bride, crying with joy at the notion of spending the rest of her life with the man standing beside her. But to her, her family, and Joshua, they all knew she was crying because of what they were making her do.

She hated this.

Her heart began to pound when the priest spoke the one request she prayed someone would answer.

"Anyone who opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Elizabeth's ears began to ring as she waited, prayed, begged in silence for someone to speak up. Her own mouth opened but closed again when Joshua's grip on her hand tightened.

She looked up at the priest, her eyes shinning with tears. He smiled down at her.

She heard Joshua sigh when no one said anything.

There was silence.

No one objected.

The priest continued and Elizabeth felt her freedom slipping away. Everything she had worked so hard for, everything she did to get out of the clutches of her family was for nothing.

No, she told herself, that wasn't true. Even though she was being forced to marry Joshua, at least she got to meet Jason. At least she got to find out what real love was, got to experience it first hand. The past couple of weeks had been wonderful. The ups, the downs, all of the in-betweens had been perfect.

All because she was with Jason.

Even if her life was over now, she at least got to have what she did with Jason. And she would remember it for the rest of her life. No matter how miserable it was going to be.

Suddenly, she heard Sarah gasp. Elizabeth looked over towards her sister, found her staring at the back of the church, a smile on her lips.

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide as a chill ran down her spine. Before she even looked, she knew.

Turning around, she saw Jason standing there, at the entrance of the church like an angle dressed in black to come to her rescue.

Without even thinking, without even caring, Elizabeth pulled out of Joshua's grasp before he even knew what was going on and began to run down the aisle of the church, towards Jason.

He met her half way.

Arms thrown around his neck, Elizabeth hugged him like she never had before. She pressed her face against his neck, tears spilling from her eyes as joy over washed her at seeing him. She couldn't believe that it was true, that he was there. But he was and she was never going to let him go.

She was in the arms of the man she loved and she was never going to let him go. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Just being near him, feeling his arms tightened around her as she kissed his cheek, his lips, Elizabeth knew that everything was going to be all right.

Jason was going to make sure of it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Prompt: Rainbows always follow a storm.**

**Part Thirty**

She was in his arms, safe, alive, and so damn beautiful Jason never wanted to let her go. It was the worst two days he had ever had to live, not knowing where she was, who she was with. It didn't matter to him that he found her at a church getting ready to marry another man.

She was in his arms.

And she was alive.

Even before he ran into the entrance of the church he knew Elizabeth wasn't there on her own free will. It was when she turned and her eyes locked with his, first showing sadness and defeat, and then alighting with joy and pure happiness at seeing him, that Jason's suspicions were confirmed.

He had grown to know Elizabeth better than he knew anyone, he would damn well know if she had feelings for another man and would marry him in a days notice.

The breath left his lungs when she ran into his arms, and for the first time in days, Jason was able to breathe again. He had found her and he was never going to let her go.

He rubbed her back, held her closer to him, breathing in her scent that he had grown to miss when she wasn't near. He tried to soothe her as she babbled into his neck, her tears wetting his skin.

"I'm so sorry Jason. I had no other choice. You have to believe—"

"Shh." He soothed, pulling her even closer. "It's all right."

His soft voice, understanding tone seemed to filter through her tears. She pulled herself away just enough to gaze up into his handsome face. When their eyes connected she just knew he understood.

Of course he understood.

He was her Jason.

Jason could hear the murmurs of the church, people wondering what the bride was doing in another mans arms, people already coming up with conclusions that the youngest Webber joined a motorcycle gang and he was there to steal her away. He didn't care what they thought and he knew Elizabeth didn't either. She had done everything she could to separate herself from these people.

He cupped her face between his palms, placing a gentle kiss upon her mouth, groaning when she tried to deepen it like always but knowing he had to pull back. His forehead touched hers before he pulled back and gestured to the entrance of the church, indicating that they leave. He wasn't able to move an inch when a crowd of people came towards them.

His hand grabbed hers, his hold gentle yet firm. He was not letting her go.

"Lizzie, what the hell are you doing? Let go of that man and finish this!" Joshua whispered harshly as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

Jason pulled Elizabeth away from Joshua, putting himself between the two. His free hand rose, his finger pointing at the smaller man. "Keep your hands off of her."

Even though Joshua was clearly frightened by Jason, backing up a step, he still opened his mouth, thinking the safety of the church would keep him away from being hurt. "That's going to be hard to do considering she's going to be my wife."

"Like hell." Just as Jason stepped forward, a short man with gray hair stepped next to Joshua.

"What in heavens is going on?"

Jason continued to glare at Joshua who was doing his best to come up with an explanation for his grandfather as to why his soon-to-be-wife was just in the arms of another man. "There really is nothing to concern your self with, Grandfather. This is just a huge misunderstanding."

"Like hell it is." Elizabeth appeared at Jason's side, no longer able to keep quiet. She looked up at him for confirmation and at his nod, squared her shoulders to face Joshua's grandfather, and the rest of her family who stood behind the two Knight men.

"Elizabeth…" her father's voice held a warning tone. She ignored it.

"Mr. Knight—"

"Please, call me George, my girl, your family."

"That's just it. I'm not."

A deep frown appeared on the older mans face, causing his thick eyebrows to form into one. "I don't understand where you are going with this young lady."

Elizabeth sighed, stood a little taller. "I'm not going to marry Joshua. I don't love him, I don't want to marry him, and the only reason there was even a wedding is because he threatened me if I didn't agree to it."

There, she thought, that explained it all.

When about six different voices spoke at once she realized she didn't do too well of a job.

"He threatened you?" Jason's voice was the clearest, and the loudest.

She turned her head to look up at him, winced at his dark scowl. "He didn't really threaten me," she tried to explain. "He threatened you, but since he threatened you, in a way, he was threatening me."

If she weren't in the middle of a church, surrounded by people, and wanting nothing more than to leave, she would have laughed at the expression on Jason's face. She just about confused him more.

She decided to make it as simple as possible.

"When someone threatens someone you love, they are threatening you as well."

Jason's face softened from a frown, his eyes opened wide, his mouth much in the same state. She didn't understand what caused that expression and wasn't given time to figure it out either for Joshua's grandfather quieted everyone down, wanting some answers.

"What do you mean Joshua threatened you? Are you saying you are not in agreement to this marriage?"

"That's right. I canceled the first marriage date because I caught Joshua in bed with my maid of honor. I knew then that I couldn't marry him. Being away from him, I've even learned that I never loved him."

George Knight turned to look up at his grandson, a disappointed scowl on his face. "You said Elizabeth was given an opportunity to go out of the country to study art and had to postpone. Why would you make her marry you when she obliviously can't stand to look at you? Much like I can't right at this moment. You are such a disappointment, boy."

Joshua opened his mouth to answer, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"He told me that you would cut him off if he didn't marry me."

George shook his head, saddened. "That is true. You are a very wonderful young lady, Elizabeth. I always thought you were too good for my grandson but I had hoped… Oh never mind." He looked at her with saddened eyes. "I am terribly sorry for what has happened and my part in this."

"Grandfather, she is lying!"

"Shut your mouth, young man."

"Lizzie, please." Alesandra Webber moved toward Elizabeth. "Do not do this. We need your help."

"For as long as I can remember, I have wanted nothing but to be apart of this family. To feel like I belonged. What you all have done was horrible and unthinkable. You kidnapped me, took me from the people I love the most and tried to force me into a life I would never have been happy in." A tear slipped down her cheek, she grew angrier that she let that emotion show. She wanted to give them none of her tears. "Have fun being poor."

Alesandra gasped, took a step back.

Jason's hand tightened around hers as realization sunk through. "They sold you."

"Now listen here," Jeffery Webber pushed past his wife, squaring off to Jason. "You have no business coming here and questioning things you do not know. Let go of my daughter. Lizzie, you're coming with us."

Neither Jason nor Elizabeth moved. Elizabeth looked up at him; bit her lip as she saw his left eye twitch. She knew that sign all to well.

"You sold her?" His voice was deadly, a sure sign that Jeffery would be better off to run the other way.

Jeffery stood in his spot.

The slight guilty look on the older man's face was answer enough for Jason. Without releasing Elizabeth, something he wasn't going to be able to do for a long time coming, he struck out and punched the man, sending him flying back into his wife. The two of them fell to the floor, designer clothes and all.

Steven rushed towards his father and mother, yelling at Jason the entire time. Jason had just begun and was ready to lash out at Elizabeth's idiot brother when he saw the bruise on the mans face. His thumb was running back and forth over Elizabeth's knuckles and he finally noticed the slight scrape against her smooth skin. He looked down at her, raised an eyebrow and nodded with pleasure at her blush.

Damn, he was proud of her.

Elizabeth looked down at her parents and Steven, a slight sadness in her eyes that disappeared the second she looked back up at Jason. He was her family now, he was her life.

She never had to deal with them again.

Her smile was small, loving. "Let's go."

He nodded, wanting nothing more than to get her to himself. To hold her tight and never let her go.

Elizabeth hesitated a bit, looking at Joshua's grandfather. He was arguing with Joshua, telling the spoiled boy that he would have a hell of a time finding a job in a decent place when his own grandfather would put in a bad word to all of the respectable companies. George Knight was not going to make this easy on Joshua.

Joshua was whining and George ignored him, walking away and towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear. You just be happy." George's soft look turned stern as he tipped his head back to look up at Jason. He really was a small man. "You take good care of her. This young lady is truly a gift."

Elizabeth blushed, ducking her head and missing Jason's small smile of agreement.

She looked back at George. "Joshua said that he was going to send fake—"

"You have nothing to worry about when it comes to that boy, Elizabeth. Joshua will not be able to hurt you anymore."

Elizabeth stepped forward, causing Jason to step forward as well, his hand not wavering. She hugged George, gave him a kiss on the cheek and one of her million dollar smiles that Jason loved so much, felt like he could save the world when she would give him that smile. It seemed George felt the same way if his chest puffing out was any indicator.

The two of them turned together towards the entrance of the church, away from her past, towards their future. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Sarah's teary gaze. It was in that instant that Elizabeth knew her sister was responsible for helping Jason get to her in time. Her throat became thick, filled with emotion as she continued to look at her sister.

"Thank you." She mouthed, knowing that she would do anything she could to make sure that she helped Sarah out.

They were just at the entrance of the church when Joshua's yell met them. "You will not get away with this Lizzie!"

Jason turned, finally letting go of her hand, not even caring when he heard George quiet his grandson and Joshua whine some more. Jason just strode forward and grabbed the lapels of Joshua's jacket. "I owe you." He snarled before his knee connected with Joshua's groin.

Joshua slumped forward, crying out. Jason jerked him up before slamming Joshua's head into the side of a pew. The bastard deserved it for all the pain he caused Elizabeth.

Jason glanced up in time to see George's eyes open wide before his mouth curled slightly at the corner into a small smile. It appeared George felt Joshua deserved it as much as Jason did.

Not even sweating, Jason turned around, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and walked the rest of the way out of the church. Elizabeth couldn't contain her laugh as she heard the priest praying to the Lord above for forgiveness for everyone in the church. The poor man sounded like he was about to have a heart attack.

The sunlight hit her face; warming her skin and making her feel like she was finally free. Nothing could hold her back now.

She bit her lip when she saw his bike, shrugging her bare shoulders when he paused and seemed to just consider the possibility that she wouldn't fit on the bike with such a large skirt. She smiled up at him, shimmied out of her many layers of skirts, holding onto his arm for support.

His expression was priceless which only caused her to wink. It felt so good to not have a care in the world. They laughed together, making their way towards his bike that was partially parked on the steps of the church.

God she loved him.

Suddenly, Jason stopped, wrapped his arm around her and slammed his mouth against hers. She didn't care that they were in the front of the church, didn't care that people were already filing out and stopping to watch the two of them.

All she cared about was being in his arms and kissing him back with as much passion as he kissed her.

Jason pulled away, wrapped his finger around a stray curl that fell in front of her face. His chest tightened as he studied her hair, the softness of it. He finally looked into her eyes and knew that this was right.

Her expression was questioning. He licked his dry lips, stared into her eyes.

"I love you, too."

Her eyes opening wide was the only reaction he allowed her before he lowered his lips to hers, kissing away her surprise.


	31. Chapter 31

**Part Thirty-One**

Elizabeth looked around the room, her heart heavy, a smile across her face. It was filled with everyone who she loved dearly, who meant everything to her.

Max, Milo, and Johnny, the three big, mean looking, lovable bears who were more like brothers to her than her guards. They filled a void in her heart where Steven had vacated when he would never accept her. She wanted nothing more than for Steven to love her like a sister, to be the big brother she had dreamt him to be. But now she had these three lugs to make up for it.

Sonny, the man who was more like a father to her than her own father, so very caring and understanding. His smile could win over any woman, it defiantly won her over the very moment she first met him. One look into his kind eyes, one dimpled smile from him and she just knew that he was a wonderful man. She was sure that when his first wife, Alexis, was alive, he had to have been a wonderful husband to her. He was defiantly wonderful with Kristina. She just hoped that Sonny would get another chance at love. The chance she got with Jason.

Jason. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the man of her dreams laughing with his friends. He was everything to her, yet she was still able to be her own person. She had a life before him but now, being with him and loving him, she could never imagine living life without him.

As stubborn and needing to be in control as he was, he was perfect. Maybe not perfect in anyone else's eyes, but to her… for her, he was perfect.

As if sensing her staring at him, he turned his head to lock eyes with her, his humorous smile turning into a soft smile, gazing at her as if he still needed to reassure himself that she was real. It was like that for her too. She still couldn't believe she had him.

Her Jason.

Their gazes stayed locked, her dark blue to his light, they moved closer to each other as if forgetting everyone else was in the room. Just before their lips could meet, Sonny broke through their haze.

"A toast for the engaged couple," he announced as he hit his knife against the rim of his wine glass. The three guards cheered, Kristina clapped her hands, not really knowing what was going on but loving the excitement.

Elizabeth blushed as she moved back to sit in her seat considering she was halfway off of it to get closer to Jason. Being in the same position, Jason scooted back into his seat, not liking how far he sat from Elizabeth. Sonny's dining room table was too big for such a small group of people.

"I've known you for a long time, Jason. I knew you when you were an angry man who hated almost everyone around you and I've watched you grow into the man you are today. There was a time when I didn't think I would ever see you truly happy, but that's changed. And that's because of you, Elizabeth. Not only have you made Jason happy, but you've brought a new light to this small family." Sonny swallowed, his gaze suddenly glossy, his speech coming out broken.

Elizabeth used her napkin in her lap to wipe away a tear that spilled past her lashes. She bit her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering. Damn emotions, she cursed, making her look like a big baby.

Somewhat composed, Sonny continued. "You're a special woman, Elizabeth." He raised his glass. "Welcome to the family."

"Here, here!" Johnny raised his glass, elbowing Elizabeth in the side, causing her to jerk towards Jason who quickly reached out to catch her; preventing her from falling while he glared at Johnny.

After she was situated in her seat, Jason reached for her hand under the table. She smiled at him, bringing the wine glass to her lips like everyone else but not taking a sip.

Johnny threw one beefy arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "If Jason ever treats you wrong, you just come to one of us. We'll take care of him for you." He then leaned down closer to her, his voice sounding serious but his eyes laughing the entire time. "And if you ever want a real man, just come knocking on my door."

At the face Elizabeth made, Johnny winked, his huge shoulders shaking with laughter at the sound of Jason's chair scraping against the tile as it moved back. No doubt his sign that he was close to getting out of his chair and beating the shit out of Johnny.

Max, one to always take everything serious, gave Johnny a wide eyed look. "You know that will never happen. One, Elizabeth loves him, and B, Jason would kill you if Elizabeth even thought of doing… anything with you. You saw how he was before they were even together. I could have sworn he came close killing me with just the looks he would give me every time I was near her." Scratching his head, Max gave Jason a confused look. "You know, I never understood why you would always glare at me. I'm her damn guard. I have to be close to her."

Elizabeth laughed, Johnny smacked his forehead, Sonny gave Max a pitying look. "It's called jealously." He provided.

"I wasn't jealous of Max."

Not hearing Jason's remark, only focusing on Sonny's, Max smiled. "Jason was jealous of me? Damn," he smacked his knee, "that's something."

Sonny poked his fork at Max. "Stop cursing in front of Kristina."

All eyes turned to the little girl who was slurping a long piece of spaghetti into her mouth. Her cheeks sucked in, red sauce all over he lips and chin; she looked up to see everyone smiling at her and gave a cheeky grin.

Max's face reddened. "Sorry." His sullen expression didn't last very long. A huge smile sprung on his face. He chuckled a bit. "I can't believe Jason was jealous of me."

"I wasn't jealous of you." Jason stared at Max. When Elizabeth and the body guard shared a smile, Jason's arm went around Elizabeth's shoulders to pull her into his side. He glared at Johnny when he found the other man's arm still around his fiancé's shoulders. He knocked the mans arm off, still glaring at the other man over Elizabeth's head.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. She cupped his cheek softly, bringing his face towards hers for a brief, soft kiss. When they pulled apart their eyes spoke volumes to each other. Elizabeth made a face when she heard both Max and Johnny making kissing noises like they were twelve year olds.

Tearing her gaze away from Jason, she looked at Johnny then Max, a smirk curving her full lips. "When do you think you two are going to settle down? It won't be easy to find the happiness that Jason and I found, but don't you think it's time to find one woman?"

Both guards made disgusted faces. "I'm never settling down. I'm not the one woman type of man. Spending more than two nights with one woman is too much for me." Johnny grossed.

"Same here," Max chipped in. "There are too many women out there for me to pick just one. A different woman in my bed every night is what I'm looking for."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, thinking both men were pigs. Her smirk grew into a smile. "So is that what you were doing when you were following Emily around all day last Friday when we went shopping?" She heard Sonny choke on his drink. "I thought that you might have had a _thing_ for her, but I didn't know you were just trying to make her one of the woman to share your bed for a night."

"What?!" Jason's voice rang through the dining room.

"That… I… you… No!" Max shouted as Jason looked like he was going to get out of his chair. "Emily's a beautiful woman, but I would never think of her that way." Sweat began to form on his eyebrows."

"Is Emily not good enough for you?" Elizabeth asked in a very serious tone. She knew Jason was getting upset, but she would stop it before it got out of hand. She could handle him when the time came. It was just so much fun to see Max squirm.

She new he had real feelings for Jason's sister. Max followed her around like a love sick puppy. It was only a matter of time before Elizabeth would work her magic and get the two of them together, whether Jason liked it or not. Everyone deserved to have love and by the longing looks Emily gave Max when he wasn't looking, Elizabeth knew they were next to find it.

But Max still deserved to suffer for his comment from before. A different woman in his bed every night? Yeah right, what a pig.

Johnny was laughing so hard his face was turning red. Max's was just as red but for a different reason. Sonny was doing his best to hold back his laughter but wasn't succeeding at all. Jason looked ready to leap across the table but with Elizabeth's hand soothing over his thigh, he stayed right where he was.

"I… really, that wasn't my intention… Jason, man, I have nothing but respect for you sister." When Johnny's laugh grew louder, Max pointed at him, his hand shaking a little. "What about him, he was the one staring at Sarah's ass the entire time."

Elizabeth hadn't seen that, but by the way Johnny's laughter stopped suddenly, Elizabeth mind began to spin. She had seen the way Johnny was looking at Sarah when her sister had shown up for the shopping trip to look at wedding dresses for Elizabeth. She didn't think anything of it at first, but from how quickly Johnny shut up, Elizabeth figured there was more to it than Johnny just checking out her sister's ass.

Uncomfortable with everyone looking at him, Johnny cleared his throat, pointed a finger right back at Max. "You were the one staring at Emily's ass the entire time."

Sonny clamped his hands over Kristina's ears, shaking his head at his two body guards. Jason leaned forward, giving both guards a look. Emily was his only sister and one of the only Quartermaines that he was close to. He would be damned if he let one of his bodyguards near her.

Too bad he didn't know what was already being planned in Elizabeth's mind.

On the spot yet again, Max turned panicked eyes to Elizabeth. "Hey," he nearly shouted, close to chocking with fear of being killed. He really needed a new job. If he wasn't in danger of being hit with stray bullets, he was in danger of being killed by his boss. "Did you go to the hospital yet?" he hurried out.

Elizabeth's hand on Jason's thigh stopped moving as her eyes opened wide. Shut up! Her eyes told Max, but the damn idiot didn't listen.

"You really scared the hell out of us. What did the doctor say?" His voice was still strained, but with Jason now looking at Elizabeth, Max felt his ploy to change the topic worked wonders.

"Why did you have to go to the hospital? Why didn't you tell me? Are you ok?" All three questions sounded more like a demand coming out of Jason's mouth rather than a question. One hand was tipping her face towards his while he searched her eyes, the other ran over her body, searching for God only knew.

Sonny leaned forward, his brow creased. "What happened?"

Max, still oblivious to the fact that Elizabeth wanted him to keep his damn mouth closed, something he promised to do after the incident, was more than happy to answer. "Yesterday at work, she looked really pale but she said she was fine. I tried to get her to sit down but she wouldn't."

"Shut up, Max."

Johnny continued for his friend when Max didn't know whether to continue like both of his bosses wanted him to or to stop like Elizabeth was demanding he do. Max really did have a soft spot for the little lady. So did Johnny, but he still felt he should explain to Jason what happened.

"She was carrying a tray of food out to a table when she stopped and swayed. We tried to get to her in time but she fell right in the middle of the restaurant."

"More like fainted." Max clarified.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"Are you ok?" Sonny questioned.

"She fell really hard."

"We tried to get her to the hospital but she wouldn't go."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason's question was directed towards Elizabeth, but Johnny answered. "She made us promise that we wouldn't tell because she wanted to tell you, but she also promised to go to the doctor." Johnny looked across the table at Milo who had been his normal quiet the entire night. "You were her guard today, why didn't you take her. We told you to take her."

"I did." The youngest guard said around a mouth full of bread.

Everyone waited for him to continue. He placed another piece of bread in his mouth and began to chew.

"Milo, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I swear—"

"I'm pregnant."

Jason's head whipped towards Elizabeth, not able to finish his threat at her softly spoken declaration.

"What?" He asked his voice just as soft as hers was.

"I'm pregnant." Her eyes shinned as they bore into his. He could see happiness along with trepidation in her expressive eyes. She was looking at him, wondering what he thought, how he felt about this.

The entire room was silent except for Kristina's slurping sounds as she ate her spaghetti.

Jason stared at her for another moment. He was finding it hard to breathe, to think.

One moment he was looking at her with an expression of awe and then the next he was standing up, picking her up in his massive arms and marching straight towards Sonny's penthouse door. Everyone watched them, slight smiles on all of their faces, a full blown goofy smile on Max's face.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, not able to take her eyes off of his. She still didn't know exactly how he felt in that moment but the look in his eyes was so mesmerizing that she never wanted to look away.

She did look away though. When Kristina, her favorite little girl in the entire world, said the one thing that made this all final, "Where's Uncle Jason taking Aunt Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth tore her gaze away from Jason's and looked at the five others watching them. This was her family.

* * *

Jason never broke stride as he walked out of Sonny's penthouse and towards his. He hardly even paused when he opened the door to their penthouse, closing it behind them. His grip on her tightened a bit as he walked up the stairs and towards their room.

It had been three weeks since Elizabeth had been kidnapped and he found out his real feelings for her. They were feelings he had all along, but they were buried so deep, afraid to come out, that he kept them hidden. Even from him self.

But now that he allowed himself to feel, to love, he was going to make everything right. Jason never thought he would marry. But he knew this was right. It took him a long time to get up the nerve to ask her but he had it all planned on how he was going to do it.

He had planned on taking her for a ride on his bike to the lake he took her to all that time ago. When they got there, he didn't know how he was going to ask, but he knew that he wanted to ask her then.

But he had screwed it all up and yet, it still ended up perfect.

For the first time he could ever remember, he was nervous. So nervous his palms were sweaty and his voice was shaky. On the elevator ride down to the parking garage where his bike was, he stood next to her, her hand in his and he blurted the question out right then and there.

It wasn't romantic; it wasn't the way he had planned on asking her, he didn't even get on one knee. The question just came out and she said yes right before she threw her arms around his neck and ravished his mouth, placing kisses all over his face.

They never made it to the lake that day, didn't even make it to the parking garage. Jason had pressed the button to their floor the second the elevator stopped and brought her right back to their room.

Like he was doing right now.

Only this time he wasn't pulling her clothes off, he wasn't slamming her against the wall debating whether or not they would even make it to the bed.

This time, he was caring her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Hell, she was the most precious thing in the world. And she was carrying his child.

His step faltered as he entered their room. He was never going to get used to that.

She cupped his cheek, placed a sweet kiss against his lips. When he placed her gently down on the bed, her brow furrowed when he stepped back. This wasn't right; he was supposed to get in bed _with_ her.

"What—"

"You need to rest." He stated, pointing a finger at her when she dared to move.

"Jason, I'm fine."

"I don't care. You're still going to rest."

"If you expect me to stay in bed for nine months, you're crazy."

All the air seemed to leave his lungs. His chest got tight, his shoulders slumped, his arms went lax at his sides. He stared down at her. This really was real.

Crawling into bed with her, Jason laid on his side, his elbow propping him up. "Are you sure?"

A beautiful smile lit her face. "The doctor confirmed it today."

"How long have you known."

His hand was running through her hair, his face soft and so beautiful. "I suspected it last week but put it off because I wasn't sure. But after what happened yesterday, I knew."

His hand moved from her hair, ran down her arm and found the hem of her shirt. Her eyes began to water as he lifted her shirt and ran his palm over her smooth stomach. His hand was so large it spread across her entire stomach, making her feel so tiny.

He lowered his head, hesitated a second before he continued down to her stomach. His soft kiss lingered for a moment before he pulled back and turned his glossy gaze to hers.

Elizabeth's hand cupped his cheek. "You're ok with this?"

Jason's head dipped once, "Yes."

He said so little but his expression—his eyes—told her everything she needed to know. He was more than ok with this; he wanted this as much as she did.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. His firm, hers soft. Their kiss was one of love, promise, and hope for the future. Their kiss marked the beginning of their lives together.

Jason pulled back. The emotions running through the both of them in that moment were so strong and powerful it scared him a little bit. Hell, Elizabeth scared the hell out of him. He never met someone that made him _feel_ so much.

She meant too much to him, offered him way too much happiness that he began to realize that that could cause a problem.

Forehead creased, mouth tight with worry, Jason began to warn her. "My job—"

Her fingers on his lips stopped him before he even had a chance to begin. "You don't have to explain anything to me or warn me about anything. I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing will change that." She grabbed his hand, placed it on her belly. "We are going to spend the rest of our lives with you. One big happy family." She laughed.

Jason's fingers clenched slightly on her belly, his smile came easily.

He was really going to be a father.

Elizabeth ran her hand through his hair, down his arm.

"Every occurrence we'll face, whether intentional or not, we'll face it together."

The End.

* * *

_I still cannot believe that I have finished my very first story, especially since this story was never really meant to happen. When I began writing to the Flash Fiction prompts (at The Canvas), I made a vow to myself that I would try to write for each prompt. When I wrote the first part of Unintentional Occurrences that was supposed to be it. There wasn't supposed to be anything else. But I had gotten such awesome replies and people asking me to continue (some telling me I had to, lol) that I just decided to go with it._

I seriously had no idea what I was going to do with this story and I just went with the flow. This may not be the most fantastic story and heck, people might not even think that it's that good of a story, but I love it. It wasn't the first I began, but it's the very first story that I finished and I have enjoyed writing every chapter.

It defiantly took me longer to write this story than I anticipated. I wanted nothing more than to write a chapter each time the prompt was given, but I fell waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay behind, lol.

All babbling aside, I have to thank each and every one of you who ever wrote feedback, who wrote feedback for every single chapter, this story never would have continued without you all. I looked so forward to reading what you all thought about each update and I would always end up with a huge smile on my face because you all made my day.

This is a very big accomplishment for me! I still can't believe I'm done with this, and in a way, it's kind of sad. But I can defiantly see me writing a one part look into the future for these two when the right prompt is given. It may not be soon, but I would love to write a little something with Jason and his daughter .

I would love to read about what you all thought about not only this last chapter, but the entire story! And THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!


End file.
